Dance of Fire and Ice II: Life and Death
by SethMaxwell06
Summary: As Naruto settles into his life in Forks, he and the Cullens make a shocking discovery. Naruto is pregnant with twins. Meanwhile, a familiar face from the past threaten to destroy their world. Can Edward protect his mate and unborn children?
1. A New Beginning

As I promised, I shall begin uploading the second part of the **Dance of Fire and Ice Trilogy. **Thank you for those who have reviewed and faved the first story. I'm glad it was well received!

Now onto the warnings and all that good stuff! So pay attention and don't bitch at me later if this story offends you. Because I will just laugh and tell you to kiss my ass! XP

This has yaoi/slash/boy love/whatever you want to call it. Meaning that **two male characters **will be in a **romantic/sexual relationship **with each other. If you don't like it then don't read this. I'm not forcing you to and if you come at me with homophobic shit than I will rip you a new one. Got it?

Second, there will be **male pregnancy (m-preg)** in this. If you're uncomfortable with the idea of a man carrying around a baby, then please click back because this story certainly isn't for you!

Also, there will be **Bella bashing** in this because I think she's a rather stupid character. She had the potential to be a good character, but it just didn't happen from the sound of it. Then again, the whole Twilight series had potential to be good, but it wasn't sadly and just came up short. But it's my guilty pleasure and there are things I just cannot deny no matter how hard I try

Anyway, enough of that. I'm sure you're rather read what's below than listen to me babble all day. So now I present to you **Dance of Fire and Ice II: Life and Death**! Enjoy!

**Pairings:** _Edward x Naruto, Carlisle x Esme, Emmett x Rosalie, Jasper x Alice, Sage x Naruto (one-sided), Bella x Edward (one-sided)_

* * *

**Chapter I**

**A New Beginning**

"Naruto sweetie, aren't you going to eat anything?" Esme questioned tenderly as she glanced up from washing her dishes. It was a typical Friday morning in the Cullen household as the "teens" prepared for school while the newest member ate his breakfast. Nearly a month had passed swiftly since Naruto's unexpected appearance in Forks and the revelation of his bond with Edward. The news had been a welcomed blessing and the blond demon was embraced by his new family, although some were more hesitant to accept him than others. But his laid back, playful attitude eventually won them over completely. Plus it was rather amusing and cute to see Edward dote on his mate after being separated for years.

Of course with Forks being a rather small town, news spread quickly about Naruto and his relationship with the Cullens. He became the hottest gossip since Bella Swan's move, especially after the kissing fiasco in front of the school. The female population didn't know whether to feel angry that Edward was taken or find enjoyment out of the thought of two hot guys being together. Some of the more snooty girls were betting on who could either "straighten" the pair or find a way to slip in between them. Either way, it greatly amused the immortal teens, especially the blond demon himself.

When the more vicious rumors began to spread, the Cullens decided the official story would be that Naruto was Carlisle's nephew through his sister and that his parents recently died in a car accident, hence his residence with the Cullens. His father was Japanese while his mother was American and he lived in Tokyo since he was two which would explain his extensive knowledge of both languages and his unusual last name.

Once the "truth" was in the open, the rumors stopped for the most part and the family was content, happy with the newest member of their coven. Naruto was enrolled in school along with his mate and siblings (Carlisle was able to produce the appropriate documents as well as a birth certificate). Naruto hadn't been thrilled, but he had accepted it without too much complaint and for the most part things were running smoothly, up until a few days ago.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Edward watched as Naruto stared at the plate of bacon and eggs sitting before him, his nose wrinkled slightly. While normally it would have been adorable, the gesture worried the bronze haired vampire. It didn't slip the Cullens' notice that lately Naruto seemed to lack an appetite and his stomach had become extremely sensitive. It startled them when they found the blond hurling up his stomach in the bathroom one morning with Edward hovering worriedly next to him, confusion and helplessness on his face. They had assumed perhaps Naruto had eaten something bad at school or that he had perhaps caught something.

When it became a ritual during the mornings or early afternoons with no apparent end in sight, it became a cause for concern. Feeling that he couldn't allow Naruto to suffer, Carlisle decided to run a checkup hoping to figure out what suddenly ailed his newest son. Unfortunately the vampire doctor was unable to detect any sort of cold, virus or food poisoning that was causing the unusual sickness. So all the family could do was wait it out and hope that it passed without harming Naruto.

Focusing back on his mate, Edward frowned slightly when Naruto merely picked and nibbled, but didn't eat more than a few bites. He could tell his mate felt guilty about his predicament, not wanting to waste Esme's cooking. They would assure him that it was okay, yet Naruto would always gain a sad, but strange look on his face. It was as if he knew the reason he was sick, but couldn't put his finger on it; a niggling in the back of his mind.

Esme observed as well, feeling helpless. When Naruto first began living with them, he was constantly enthusiastic about eating and cooking, sometimes just sitting in the kitchen and watching the motherly vampire work. It was an endearing bonding experience and now her poor little one wasn't able to enjoy food like he wanted. Sighing, Naruto pushed his plate away and glanced at the woman he saw as his mother, "I'm sorry kaa-san, I just can't. The smell itself is making my stomach turn. I'm really sorry, I know you work hard at cooking for me and I hate wasting it."

Gliding over, she gathered the blond into her arms and cooed, "It's fine dear heart. Hopefully whatever's ailing you will pass. Soon you'll be able to eat as much as you want whenever you want, I promise." Naruto merely smiled gently and nodded as he stood from his seat, moving to grab his dishes. Edward beat him to it, taking the plate as he said, "You should finish getting dressed. We need to leave soon."

"Okay!" Naruto chirped, trying to show his family that he would be okay. Turning, the blond fox headed upstairs while the pair of vampires watched him before moving to clean the rest of the kitchen. A minute later, Alice walked in with a strange look on her face. It was a look often associated with visions she had that she couldn't make sense of.

"Is something wrong Alice?" Edward questioned, a sliver of fear rushing through him at the thought of what the vision could entail. Did it involve Naruto somehow? Noticing her brother's anxiety, the pixie vampire waved him off as she said, "Nothing wrong per say. I just can't completely figure out this vision, but it looks like something good."

"What do you mean?" Esme inquired as she dried her hands. Alice clasped her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on her heels. She explained, "I keep getting this vision of us at school. We're in the parking lot and we're all smiling, we seem really excited over something. But Edward and Naruto are the most excited. Edward's holding Naruto and spinning him around. They're both laughing and smiling. Then I see you and Carlisle hugging them. You both look just as happy and excited as well."

"And you can't get anything before or after to explain the situation better?" Edward asked, curious as to why they looked so happy in the vision, as if they had just received the best news in the world. Alice merely shook her head and pouted a bit, obvious frustrated at her own lack of knowledge. It wasn't often that even Alice was completely left in the dark. Ten minutes later found the Cullen children waiting as Naruto quickly rushed down the stairs, frowning and smoothing out his shirt obsessively. Curious, Jasper questioned, "Are you well Naruto? Do you feel sick again?"

"No, but I noticed when I was changing that I seemed to have gained some weight. I have a bump," the blond demon explained, although none of the vampires could really tell. Even with his compulsive gesture of smoothing out his shirt, they couldn't see the difference. Perhaps it was Naruto's wishful thinking to compensate for being unable to hold any food down lately. Either way none commented and merely walked out to the garage.

Edward and Naruto took the Volvo while the rest followed in Rosalie's convertible, driving down familiar roads until they came upon the school. Like always, students milled and lingered around hoping to avoid their dull classes until the last possible moment. And like always, they would stop to stare as the two expensive vehicles pulled into their usual spots and the mysterious family would get out. Shouldering his bag, Naruto blinked feeling light headed for a second as his stomach churned. But it wasn't the usual turning that he had come to associate with throwing up. But rather it felt different almost like a squirming, as if something was wiggling or moving. The sensation was familiar, but he couldn't remember why.

"Love?" Edward whispered, catching the blonde's attention. Naruto blinked at him, noticing the rest of the Cullens had gathered around him. Their faces displayed various degrees of concern, but he merely smiled and answered the unspoken question, "I'm fine. My stomach squirmed a bit, but it's okay now."

Edward didn't look convinced as he inquired, "Are you sure?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he huffed, "Yes I'm sure. Don't worry about it or you'll wrinkle." The vampires snorted at the joke, knowing such a thing wasn't possible, but it was humorous to think so none the less. Feeling there was nothing else he could do about the situation, Edward wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and kissed his hair, murmuring, "Very well my little golden fox. If you say so."

They heard Emmett fake gag and playfully jeer, "Alright enough of this lovey-dovey crap! It's making my teeth rot."

"Like you have room to talk Emmett!" Alice teased, knowing the biggest of the group would act in a similar fashion around Rosalie. As the pair bickered with their mates watching on, Edward shook his head and began to lead Naruto toward the building, ignoring the stares and various thoughts of his peers. Sighing, Naruto rested his head on the vampire's shoulder feeling a bit tired. It irritated him how worn out he had been feeling over the last few days, but he knew it couldn't be helped. He just hoped that it would pass with time, although something continued to tickle the back of his thoughts. Something he should know, but had forgotten for a brief period of time. Naruto prayed that he would remember since it seemed to be important and tied to his current illness.

"Were you able to finish the rest of your Biology homework last night without trouble?" Edward questioned his mate, having remembered that the blond fox had come to him for assistance. Naruto nodded as they walked up to his locker first, it being the closest.

As he switched out books from his bag, he said, "Yeah I did thanks to your help and explanations. School has never been my strong point even back at the Academy."

Reaching out, Edward ran his fingers briefly though Naruto's hair as he encouraged him, "You're doing fine. There's no shame in asking for help when you don't understand something. If anything, it provides you with a way to better understand what you didn't know before."

"I know, I know. I guess I'm still in the somewhat mind set of having to do everything for myself. Didn't exactly have a lot of help growing up," Naruto explained as he closed his locker. He turned around only to squeak as Edward placed his hands on either side of his head, leaning down to look into his eyes.

Topaz burned into blue as the bronze haired vampire whispered too quietly for humans to hear, "I understand. And I know it's hard for you to free yourself from that state of mind, but know that I'm still here for you. I'll never abandon you again."

Naruto blinked and nodded, murmuring gently, "I know you won't. You didn't really, not by choice. I know I can count on you Edward."

"Mm, good. Glad you hold that trust in me," Edward purred as he pecked the tip of the blonde's nose, smirking when it wrinkled and wiggled a little. Snorting at his lover's amusement, Naruto playfully pushed the vampire away, scolding lightheartedly, "Come now, we still have to stop at your locker before we head to class and I don't wish to be late."

"I think you're spending too much time with me. Sounds like something I would say," Edward stated as he followed his golden fox, once more wrapping an arm around his waist. Smirking, Naruto joked, "Perhaps you're right but I don't really hear you complaining about it."

"Of course not. There's nothing I'd rather do than spend as much of my time as I can with you," Edward explained.

"Ah, ever the romantic even after all this time. You really haven't changed much," Naruto teased, although there was warmth in his eyes.

Edward was pleased by the warmth and smiled slightly, still bringing a shock to the rest of the student body. It was as if they were unable to wrap their minds around the idea of the youngest Cullen showing his emotions after two years of being in Forks. And it was all thanks to the equally mysterious nephew of Doctor Cullen.

"Well this is where we part ways for the time being," Naruto announced, having to go left for his Math class while Edward had to go right for his English class.

Neither enjoyed being apart for too long, especially after their extensive separation in the past. But they endured taking comfort in the fact that they had Lunch, Biology and Gym together at the end of the day. Pulling his lover close, Edward nuzzled his cheek and pecked his lips, "I'll see you soon. If you're not feeling well, let me know or ask to go to the nurse. I'm sure they'll let you contact either Esme or Carlisle." Humming, Naruto nodded and stole a kiss before grinning impishly, walking away. The vampire smirked before heading to his own class.

The day passed slowly and without much excitement. Naruto did the best he could in his classes, sometimes struggling here and there. But he had confidence that Edward and the others would help him later when they got home. Although he was thankful for his friend Angela, a sweet girl he had in his Math and American History class. She was a great help too.

"Are you excited for the Spring Dance that's coming up soon Naruto?" Angela questioned as they paused at her locker.

Leaning against the locker next to hers, he replied, "Hmm, not sure. I haven't really given it much thought. I've been too busy studying my ass off just to pass my classes. But all these girls keep asking me even though they know I'm with Edward. It's annoying!" He pouted for emphasis.

Angela giggled as she grabbed her Physics book, cooing to her friend, "Poor Naruto can't keep the hormonal females away."

The blond fox demon stuck his tongue out at her, "Quiet you!"

"Why don't you ask Edward then? I'm sure he'd go with you. After all, he is your boyfriend," Angela suggested, all joking aside. To be honest, Naruto had thought about it but he wasn't sure if they would go. Naruto wasn't exactly an expert on parties and knew little to nothing about dancing. He didn't want to make a spectacle out of himself and his mate due to his lack of experience.

Running his fingers through his hair, Naruto hummed, "I dunno, I haven't really talked to him about it. Edward never really was the type to attend such formal events."

He smiled fondly at the memories. Since the Masens had been well off, they were sometimes invited to formal gatherings and although Edward would go, he would complain to Naruto about it as they got ready. Blinking from his daze as Angela shut her locker Naruto straightened himself and began to make his way toward the cafeteria. Despite the fact that they were still a ways from the cafeteria, he could still smell the food that was being served and it made his stomach churn fiercely. Coming to a halt, Naruto clutched his stomach and swallowed thickly.

Noticing her friend's distress and paleness, she questioned worriedly, "Are you alright Naruto? Are you still feeling sick?" She had been surprised the first time the blond had thrown up in class a week ago and had been sent home. But he came back the next day right as rain, if a little pale. When she questioned why he didn't stay home, he replied that he didn't want to miss any work. If one word was used to describe Naruto, it was stubborn.

Groaning, Naruto gagged and shuddered, unsure if he could hold it back. And the last thing he needed was to embarrass himself once more by throwing up in the middle of the hall. Excluding the first accident, Naruto had been careful about slipping to a bathroom if he stomach acted up in school. This unfortunately was one of those times. Deciding to move rather than risk it, Naruto quickly turned and rushed back in the direction they came, hearing Angela following him. Just a bit past her locker, the blond felt relieved when he saw the bathrooms and immediately shoved the boys' door open. Thankful that it was empty, Naruto stumbled to the nearest stall and fell to his knees as his stomach heaved, spewing out chunks of his tiny breakfast.

Angela stood by the door as she shifted nervously, cringing when she heard her friend hurl, feeling her own stomach twisting and her throat gagging. Throwing up was never fun for anyone and she never wished it on a person, least of all someone like Naruto. Briefly she wondered if she should fetch the Cullens, but decided to remain as support. Panting, Naruto shuddered and flushed the toilet once he was sure that it was over. Standing and leaning weakly against the stall, he rubbed a hand over his stomach in an attempt to sooth it, although he knew it wouldn't make a difference. Still, it helped him mentally he liked to believe.

Yet he paused and blinked as he placed his hand more firmly on his stomach. He hadn't been lying when he told his family he thought he had gained weight. When he had changed that morning, he noticed a slight lump and assumed he was getting fat. But now that he felt it, the lump was firmer and definitely bigger than this morning. Pulling up his shirt quickly, blue eyes widened. Whereas before his stomach barely stuck out enough to notice a difference, now there was no mistaking the rather visible swell. It was startling and perhaps a bit frightening as Naruto wondered what was happening. Calling up his chakra, Naruto watched as his hand glowed blue before fading to green.

Cautiously, he placed the glowing hand on his stomach and concentrated. Despite the fact that he never studied medical ninjutsu, Naruto had learned the basic concept of it from healers he met during his travels and practiced as best as he could. He could heal small injuries and perform sensory scans to detect any internal injuries or illnesses. It wasn't much, but it was useful. Taking a deep breath, Naruto frowned as he felt chakra that wasn't his own answering his scan. It was faint and gentle, timid and perhaps frightened. Then he gasped as he felt two heart beats, neither his own. Suddenly it all came rushing back to him and Naruto felt like smacking his head into the wall for his stupidity. How could he be so thick? The signs and symptoms! The whole mess of déjà vu that he had been feeling since he became sick! It was so clear now!

Taking deep breaths, Naruto cancelled the scan and carefully left the bathroom, still stunned by this new turn of events. Angela perked when he appeared and took in his appearance, noticing how surprised and happy he looked. Curious, she touched his arm gently, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I think. Hey listen, could you find Edward and the others for me? Tell them to meet me by the Volvo," Naruto requested.

"Are you going home? Do you really not feel that well?" Angela questioned.

"Yeah… I just need to let them know is all and I'm sure Edward will want to take me home himself," Naruto explained, still appearing slightly out of it. But Angela thought perhaps it was because he wasn't feeling well and wrote it off as unimportant. But she worried about Naruto walking to the Volvo alone while he was ill and told him so. He smiled and waved her off.

Patting her head, he said, "I'll be fine. I'm made of tougher stuff. I promise I'll call you later when I'm feeling better."

"Alright," she mumbled hesitantly before heading to the cafeteria to complete her assigned task. Once she was out of view, Naruto turned and made his way to the closest exit not even bothering with signing out at the office. He knew one of his siblings would do it for him and if worse came to worse, Carlisle would write a note to excuse him. Pushing open the door, Naruto inhaled deeply as the scent of the forest and the rain tickled his senses. Gazing up, his vision was filled with dark grey skies. The clouds were heavy with rain and appeared ready to burst at any second, but nothing would dampen the blond fox demon's mood. No, this was good news and it was going to be enjoyed.

Finding his way easily to the Volvo, Naruto leaned against it and closed his eyes to wait. Although he didn't have to wait long for not a minute later, the Cullen children appeared around him their eyes betraying their worry. Edward immediately moved forward to pull his mate close, questioning his healthy rapidly. Rolling his eyes, Naruto smacked the bronze haired vampire lightly on the shoulder as he grumbled, "If you would take a minute to breathe and calm down, I'll tell you my news. I've finally figured out why I'm sick." Edward went quiet as his topaz eyes burned into Naruto along with the rest of his family. Sighing but unable to stop his smiling, Naruto leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Edward's cheek.

Humming happily, Naruto cooed, "It was so obvious, I can't believe I didn't realize sooner! But oh well! Anyway, what sort of illness makes a person sick, especially in the mornings; causes the person's stomach to become extra sensitive to taste and smell; includes mood swings and random cravings along with gaining weight?"

The vampires blinked in confusion before Alice suddenly squealed and hugged the tiny blond who laughed in amusement. Thinking over Naruto's list, realization dawned upon them and none could help the smiles that stretched across their faces. It was a good thing they were outside alone or the students would have been searching for signs of the apocalypse since the Cullens hardly smiled, at least at the same time. As Alice released Naruto, Edward burst forward and scooped up his mate, hugging him close and spinning him around not caring how ridiculous he looked. His golden fox merely laughed and hung onto him.

"Careful Edward, you don't want to get him sick. He's in a very delicate condition right now," Rosalie reprimanded her brother, keeping a close eye on her now pregnant brother-in-law. Stopping, Edward set Naruto down and kissed him firmly pulling away briefly as he whispered, "We're going to have a family. We're going to have a child."

"Children, there's two in there! You can hear their heartbeats if you listen close enough," Naruto chirped. Curious, the vampires moved closer and strained to listen. Edward felt no shame as he fell to his knees and pressed his ear to his lover's stomach, listening. A moment later a smile broke out on his face, "He's right. I can hear them! Two strong, steady little heart beats!"

Seconds after, the rest of the Cullens smiled as they too picked up the faint thumps of tiny hearts. Emmett hooted, jabbering about being an uncle while Jasper offered his congratulations which the pair received gracefully. Rosalie and Alice squealed as they quickly became immersed in a discussion over necessary baby items, obviously already making plans. Naruto felt it was best not to bother them at the moment.

"I'm sure Carlisle and Esme will be most pleased by this news," Jasper stated. Naruto nodded, smiling while Edward pulled him close, "We should go home immediately and inform them. They'll be happy as Jasper said."

"Bad Eddie and Naru! Skipping class like that," Emmett scolded playfully, grinning.

Naruto stuck his tongue out, "Hush I have a right to go home! I'm with child and Edward is only coming with me so I have someone to wait on me hand and foot. Besides, it'll just be written off as illness like the last few times. Everyone knows I haven't been feeling well lately."

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll let the office know as well as give Carlisle a call so he can write you an official doctor's note!" Alice giggled, still bouncing around with much more energy. It was apparent that the vampire coven was pleased with the news. Since none of them would ever be able to have children of their own, it was a welcomed and exciting new development.

"Well then it's best if you get going. You'll need plenty of rest Naruto," Rosalie chided in a motherly tone.

Smiling, Naruto nodded as he received a round of hugs before Edward helped him into the Volvo. Rushing to the other side, the bronze haired vampire slipped in and started up the vehicle as his siblings headed back inside. In no time they were putting the high school behind them and heading home. Naruto glanced at his mate and tried not to snicker at the permanent smile that was plastered on his face. He was glad that Edward was excited at the prospect of being a father. After the death of their first child, they had hoped that they would be given another opportunity to be parents. Now it seemed like their wish had finally come true.

"I wonder if you're face will become stuck that way," Naruto pondered jokingly. Edward snorted and took the blond fox demon's hand, squeezing it gently. Glancing at his lover, the vampire explained, "I just can't help it. You don't know how happy you've made me my golden fox."

"Oh I'm sure I can tell."

At the speeds they were going, it didn't take long to pull up to the house. They could see Carlisle's car sitting in the garage and assumed he had gotten home early from his shift. As they got out of the Volvo, Esme and Carlisle came out to greet them although there was concern on their face. Naruto knew that his parents must have thought he wasn't feeling well again. Gliding up to them, Esme pulled Naruto close and cooed gently, "Oh my dearest, did you get sick at school again?"

"Yeah, but it's okay kaa-san, I finally figured out what's wrong with me," Naruto chirped, smiling widely. Carlisle perked at this as he moved closer, casting a suspicious look between his two grinning sons. Curiously he questioned, "Did you? How did you figure it out?"

"Hmm, I did a quick scan over myself using my chakra. Several healers I've met during my travels taught me this technique. It's a type of medical ninjutsu that allows you to scan for internal injuries or illness, even poisons. Anyway, I found something rather interesting," Naruto explained.

"What did you find?" Esme asked, wringing her hands nervously. Unable to hold his excitement anymore and not caring how out of character he was, Edward spoke up, "Naruto is with child! Or rather children! We're going to have twins!"

It was silent for a moment before Esme quickly hugged Naruto again, laughing and smiling widely cheering over the chance to have grandchildren to spoil. Carlisle grinned broadly as he patted Edward's back, offering his congratulations. Both were beaming with pride, pleased that their sons' were starting their own family. Naruto felt no shame in pulling up his shirt to show off his already swelling stomach, merely smiling tenderly when Esme and Edward stroked the bump, obviously awed. Carlisle was already going into doctor mode as he explained to the couple the various appointments and checkups they would have to go to. They even discussed sneaking into the hospital at night to perform a few ultra sounds. Edward was especially excited at the idea.

Although it didn't take long for the three to gang up on him as Carlisle went over a strict list of do's and don'ts for Naruto. Knowing that it would later grate on his nerves, but not really caring at the moment, he allowed his mother and mate to pamper him. Esme rushed to the kitchen to prepare him something to eat while Carlisle headed to his study for further research. He wanted to be prepared as much as possible. Edward meanwhile had plopped his mate onto the couch and rushed upstairs to gather pillows and blankets to build his little fox a nest. Snickering as he watched the bronze haired vampire arranging the mountain of pillows and blankets, Naruto felt a deep sense of happiness and peace that he hadn't felt in a long time. Not since he first met Edward and when he discovered he was pregnant the first time around.

Although there was a linger of fear and doubt, Naruto wanted to stay strong. He had Edward now and he knew the other wouldn't let anything happen to him or their children. He was safe and protected. Taking a seat in their little nest and pulling his love close, Edward inquired, "What troubles you my golden fox?"

Humming as he relaxed, Naruto merely nuzzled his mate's chest and whispered, "Nothing, just thinking. But I'm okay. I'm happy right now, more than I've ever been."

"I'm pleased. We're finally going to start our own family," Edward purred, nuzzling soft golden hair. Naruto relaxed, joyful that things were finally falling into place. He had a family, he had his mate and now he was going to have young to nurture. He was sure nothing could beat this bliss that was building between them and Naruto didn't want to try.

"I love you Edward," Naruto whispered as he began to doze off. Said vampire watched him, running his fingers along his hip as he murmured back, "I love you too Naruto. Thank you."

* * *

And that's it for chapter one! I'm not sure when I'll upload the second chapter. I can't decide if I'll upload a chapter a week or just every other day. *shrug* But either way, it'll get done so don't worry! Just write me a review and let me know what you think! Meanwhile, I'll try to work on DFI III. Just a lot has been going on with my family right now and it's been messing with my creativity.

Oh and also! I have pictures for the DFI trilogy up on Deviantart! If you're interested, here's the address --- http: // sethmaxwell . deviantart . com / gallery / #Dance - of - Fire - and - Ice  
Just remember to remove the spaces inbetween. Hopefully it works!

Again, please review and give me helpful feedback! It's always appreciated, but flames will not be tolerated! Thank you!

**~Seth**


	2. Life is Good

Another chapter up and ready to go! I just want to take this brief moment to thank those who reviewed this story. Your kind words were very encouraging and made me very happy! I'm pleased that people are embracing this series and these ideas. I would also like to thank **Blackhaven18** who is a fellow author and has her own Naruto/Twilight series! It's called **Sea of Flames Trilogy**! It's very good and I would recommend you to read it. It's given me inspiration and motivation to keep continuing my own series. So go read! I command you!

Anyway, you know the routine! This story contains **yaoi/slash/etc** (meaning **malexmale **pairings), **male pregnancy (m-preg)** and there is a **brief sex scene **in this chapter. If you don't like, I'll leave markers to indicate where it starts and ends so you can skip over it. But if you read then bitch to me, I'm going to laugh at you and probably call you an idiot. I'm not forcing you to read any of this so complaining to me is pointless. But other than that, read and enjoy!

**Pairings:** _Edward x Naruto, Carlisle x Esme, Emmett x Rosalie, Jasper x Alice, Sage x Naruto (one-sided), Bella x Edward (one-sided)_

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Life is Good**

Two weeks passed since the news of Naruto's pregnancy was discovered and the Cullen household was busy with preparations. The women were especially excited, their thoughts filled with ideas for the twins' room, toys and clothing. Esme had quickly gotten to work on designing the room itself, making a list of supplies that Jasper and Emmett would need from the hardware store. Alice was left in charge of making a list of clothing and baby supplies while Rosalie would help pick out furniture and oversee arrangements.

Despite the fact that the Cullens were only in the planning stages, they were still getting a lot done and preparing well. And each day, Naruto's stomach swelled more which had caused alarm at first since human females didn't grow as quickly during pregnancy. But the blond had assured them that it was normal for demon babies to grow at a faster rate than humans.

Of course he didn't mention that the twins were actually growing more quickly than even demonic babies were known to, but he presumed it was due to their vampiric blood. The way Naruto figured, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Besides the quick development, it became obvious that the twins needed nutrients not only from food, but from blood and raw meat. Naruto had explained that demons, while could eat normal food, also consumed raw meat into their diet as well.

It helped maintain their energy levels and it was safe since demons weren't susceptible to diseases like humans. So every other day, Edward and Naruto would set out into the forest to hunt. And today was one of those days.

Naruto sat impatiently on the couch in the living room, the remote balanced on his bulging belly as he stared at the TV blankly, unable to absorb what was going on. He pouted moodily wishing that Edward would hurry up so that they could go out. The twins were putting up quite a fuss over food and Naruto was becoming a bit hungry himself. Just the thought of the tender flesh of a deer made his mouth water.

Wincing as one of the twins moved and curled against his spleen, Naruto sighed and shifted hoping a new position would ease his discomfort. The tips of his ears barely twitched as he picked up movement. Without glancing away from the TV, he questioned, "Something you need Alice?"

The pixie-like vampire pouted at being unable to catch her brother off guard, but quickly got over it. Bouncing over and plopping down next to him, she asked, "How's my brother and my little nieces or nephews doing?"

"Hungry!" he grunted, muttering under his breath. She burst into giggles and grinned in mirth, finding his impatience amusing.

Frowning at her snickering, Naruto hissed, "It's not funny. We're craving food! I wish Edward would hurry up or I'm just going to leave without him. I don't see why Emmett and Jasper suddenly needed him to help with building the twins' room."

"Poor Naruto, you sure are more cranky and hormonal today. I don't think Edward would appreciate you going out on your own to hunt especially now that you're much bigger," Alice chuckled finding enjoyment in the drama centering on the pregnant demon and the twins.

Hissing, Naruto growled, "Well I've been waiting for fifteen minutes! If I have to wait any longer, I will go through with my threat and I don't care how big I am… even though I'm not really that big! You people just need to get your eyes checked."

One of the downsides to Naruto's pregnancy was his moodiness especially over his weight. Being a little over a month along, the blond fox appeared like he was almost four months along. And he was only going to get bigger as time went on, the estimation of his pregnancy being four to five months. Although Carlisle guessed that perhaps it would be shorter due to the rapid growth of the twins. Smiling, Alice moved to her knees as she made herself comfortable on the floor. Picking up one of Naruto's feet, she began to massage it and giggled softly when said demon purred, becoming a puddle of goo.

"Oh god that feels good," he groaned, eyes fluttering closed.

"I'm glad you think so. Only the best for my brother and his babies," Alice chirped, working on the arch of his foot.

Another ten minutes passed before Edward finally appeared just as Alice was finishing with Naruto's other foot. Raising an eyebrow, he questioned, "What are you doing to my little creature?"

Huffing, Alice replied, "I'm taking care of him! The poor baby is starving and bored having to wait for you to come take him out. You should know better than to make your date wait Edward." She wagged her finger at him playfully for emphasis. Naruto snorted and grinned.

"Yeah, you should know better Edward!" the blond jested.

Rolling his eyes at the immaturity of the pair, Edward walked toward his mate, "Forgive me to making you wait Naruto. Jasper needed my help with some frame work for the nursery."

"How's it coming along anyway? You guys won't let me step within ten feet of the area," Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Chuckling, the bronze haired vampire replied, "It's coming along well. We should be done by tomorrow evening."

Alice squealed and bounced in her seat, "That means we can finally go shopping soon! Oh I can't wait! We have so much to get and so little time to do it! It's so exciting!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his bouncing sister as he muttered, "Yeah, we can see how excited you are." Edward merely smiled watching them, his eyes straying to his mate's stomach.

A feeling of pride and excitement overcame him as he envisioned the life that was growing inside the small demon's body. He wondered if they would be boys or girls; if they would have blond or bronze hair; if their eyes would be blue, green or maybe even topaz. So many possibilities and ideas danced through Edward's mind, he had to hold in the urge to cradle Naruto close and nuzzle his stomach.

"Well, now that you're here lets get going! I'm starving!" Naruto whined and pouted cutely as his tail twitched in agitation. Edward sighed at his mate's impatience before moving to stand, helping the blond from the couch despite the heated glare he got. He knew Naruto wasn't an invalid yet, but he couldn't really help himself. He wanted to spoil his golden fox.

"I'm not helpless you know," Naruto grumbled.

Edward merely smirked as he said, "I realize this but I shall still assist you. After all, didn't you comment yesterday how your senses were beginning to dull a little?" The blond fox demon twitched and crossed his arms, sulking a little.

To be honest, Naruto wasn't comfortable over the idea of losing the sharpness of his senses. They kept him safe and to be stripped of that terrified him. He realized that Edward probably understood and this was the reason for his constant presence. The vampire wanted to provide that sense of security for his mate and take away that fear.

The three occupants jumped slightly when Naruto's stomach began to growl rather loudly. The vampires stared at the swollen lump in alarm while the blond scratched the back of his head, blushing deeply. He muttered, "Can we go? I don't think these two can wait much longer and they might attempt to eat their way out."

Alice laughed while Edward wrinkled his nose at the mental image before the pair made their way to the back doors. Naruto breathed deeply as they stepped out into the fresh air, the scent of rain from the night before tickling his nose. Without prompt, they took off as distance was quickly put between them and home. Edward kept pace with Naruto, knowing his mate was slightly frustrated at his decrease in speed due to the extra weight he was carrying. But he also knew that the blond wouldn't allow his pride to ask the vampire to carry him. He was fine with that. He just made sure to keep a careful eye on Naruto just in case.

"What do you wish to eat?" Edward questioned as they changed direction. Naruto was quick to answer, "Deer!"

Chuckling, the bronze haired vampire put his nose to the air and sniffed, noticing Naruto do the same out of the corner of his eye. They immediately caught the scent of a nearby buck and glanced at each other for a mere second before changing course again. Naruto felt his mouth water as he followed the smell of the young buck as his mind clouded over a bit. His senses became focused and narrowed, his eyes flickering red with bloodlust and hunger. Edward felt the change and shuddered, becoming aroused at how feral and wild his mate smelled. Naruto only ever became this way during hunts or when they had sex although the vampire had no doubt that he could shift if he was angry or threatened.

Feeling their prey close, Naruto put on a burst of speed as he covered the distance with Edward following close behind. Once they reached twenty feet from their meal, the pair stopped and waited, listening as they crouched behind some brush. They could hear the buck still, its heart rate increasing slightly. They waited, several minutes passing before the animal went back to grazing, obviously calmed from the lack of a predator. Naruto smirked, his canines appearing over his lips.

Glancing briefly at Edward and winking, Naruto slunk quietly through the brush as he kept low to the ground. The bronze haired vampire watched his mate's progress as Naruto moved to circle behind the buck. His movements were slow, quiet and precise as those deadly red eyes fixated themselves upon the oblivious animal.

With his enhanced eyesight, Edward observed as Naruto dug his claws into the soil, watched how those muscles bunched and tensed as they prepared to attack. It was thrilling and intriguing to observe the blond hunt; how the world seemed to slip away for him, his focus solely for the animal in his sight. It was one thing to perform the act itself, it was another new experience to view from an observational perspective.

Focusing once more on his mate, Edward watched as Naruto waited for a moment his whole body tense and coiled like a spring. Just as the buck began to move to another patch, the blond demon pounced and Edward felt a sliver of pity for the animal. It had no idea what hit it and before it could comprehend what was going on, Naruto snapped its neck. No pain, no struggling and no fear. The vampire felt pride for his lover at the successful kill and for the show of compassion he had toward the animal, ending its life quickly and cleanly. Naruto never enjoyed toying with his food once he caught it and always killed it swiftly. He also always prayed for the animal and thanked it for its sacrifice. Not even Edward or his family had ever done such an act, it having never crossed their minds.

Standing, Edward glided toward Naruto as he began to use his claws to tear through the skin. Blood gushed forward as meat and muscle were exposed. The bronze haired vampire licked his lips as his mate dug in, tearing into the feast as he smeared blood over his face and hands. Yet somehow he always managed to keep his clothes from getting dirty which often baffled and amused the Cullens. Noticing Edward eyeing the bleeding carcass, Naruto paused in his gorging to raise an eyebrow at the other.

Licking his lips, Naruto purred, "You can drink you realize. I'm not so greedy that I would deny my mate if he is hungry."

Without hesitation, Edward knelt next to Naruto and sank his teeth into the buck's neck, drinking deeply. Pleased, Naruto went back to eating purring when his young squirmed inside him, gleeful for their meal. Fifteen minutes passed before Naruto finally felt full and moved away from his kill, curling up against Edward who had been lounging against a tree. He licked his hands clean of blood, yet his face was still smeared in it and the vampire had been happy to clean him. Once Naruto was relatively sanitized, he glanced over at the corpse noticing that there was still plenty of meat on it. He felt a bit guilty for he had learned long ago to never be wasteful.

Noticing his mate's expression, Edward questioned, "What bothers you my fox?"

Sighing, Naruto replied, "I just hate being wasteful. I suppose I feel guilty that I killed the poor thing and I didn't even eat all of it." Carding his fingers through golden hair, Edward hummed, "I understand. But if you attempt to eat the whole thing you would get sick. I'm sure over predators or scavengers will find it and dispose of it in no time."

"I suppose you're right," Naruto murmured as he relaxed a little more, his tail swishing lazily. Blue eyes fluttered closed for a moment before Naruto's nose wrinkled and he sat up, sniffing himself. Raising an eyebrow Edward watched him, an inquiring look on his face.

Noting the look, Naruto explained, "Sorry I just noticed I smell pretty heavily of blood. I should probably go wash off before we head home. I don't want to give Jasper a hard time."

"There's a river not too far from here. We can head in that direction," Edward stated as he stood as soon as Naruto removed himself. Deciding to walk rather than run, the pair made their way through the lush terrain with ease. They talked over various things ranging from their memories to listing names for the twins.

"So if they're boys we'll name them Devon and Michael. If they're girls we'll name them Lauren and Annabel," Naruto finalized, grinning. Edward nodded in agreement pleased with the names they had chosen.

"Yay water!" Naruto exclaimed as they came upon the river. Despite that it was spring, a chill still hung in the air over Forks, but neither the demon nor the vampire was bothered by such things. Rather they walked to the shore and took of their shoes before slipping their feet in, the gentle current lapping at their ankles. Glancing around, Naruto grinned when he spotted a small alcove several feet from them. There were a few large rocks either sticking out of it or settled near it along with a few logs. It almost reminded the fox of the outdoor bath houses he would visit as a shinobi. Turning to his mate, Naruto tugged on Edward's wrist leading him to the niche.

Once they reached it, Naruto set his shoes down and began to strip himself of his clothing. Edward watched, his eyes a shade darker as he greedily drank in the bare flesh of his lover. Naruto was the incarnation of the sun with his luscious tan skin, his golden hair that spiked and spread out like rays and his personality that was full of energy and warmth. How Edward wanted to hide him away and never allow anyone to bask in the glory of his mate's presence. As he set the last of his clothing aside, Naruto turned back to Edward hands resting on his swollen stomach. He was the picture of perfection in the vampire's mind.

Raising an eyebrow and putting on a playful smile, the blond fox questioned, "Are you going to join me or are you just going to stand there as you devour me with your eyes?" Oooh, his love was certainly a vixen.

Licking his lips, Edward began to undress as well while Naruto calmly made his way into the alcove, shivering slightly at the chill of the water. His skin was immediately covered in goose bumps and his nipples pebbled as he dunked himself for a brief moment. When he emerged, Edward was standing next to him. The bronze haired vampire instinctively wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him close, nuzzling his damp hair as cold, marble-like hands spread wide over the baby bump. Naruto placed his hands over Edwards and they both closed their eyes, listening and feeling. A moment or two passed before they both smiled, feeling the twins moving slightly and took comfort in the strong heart beats.

"To think I missed out on this the first time. What a wonder it must have been… I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Naruto," Edward whispered as he kissed the scar on his neck. Naruto purred as he sighed tenderly, "It'll be okay Edward. What has happened can't be changed and while a part of me still mourns the loss of our first born, we can't let it consume us. This is our chance to start over again, to prove that we can have our family."

"Yes you're right. We'll be okay. I'll protect you and our children no matter what, I promise," Edward purred as he once more kissed the smaller male's neck. Naruto shivered eyes fluttering closed again as one hand continued to stroke his stomach while the other slipped to his chest, brushing teasingly over a wet nipple.

**(Sex Scene Start)**

A whimper left the fox demon as Edward continued to toy with his nipple while his other hand moved tenderly down his stomach and over his thighs. Lips parted as soft pants fell from them when familiar fingers grazed at Naruto's half erect cock, the shaft twitching and rising more.

"Nnnn! E-Edward! Haa... haa... W-Weren't we supposed to be bathing?" Naruto moaned quietly, squeaking when teeth bit and sucked on his neck. Those fingers continued to toy with his body, stoking the flames that were flickering inside him.

Pulling away briefly, the vampire replied, "I think this would be a much more enjoyable activity don't you agree?"

Naruto was unable to reply as he mewed louder while Edward nibbled and licked at one of his ears, running his tongue along the sensitive tip before blowing on it. It wasn't long before the blond became a withering, horny mess of goo under the ministrations of his lover. And Edward wasn't any better off. Somehow they found their way from the middle of their little pool to one of the rocks were Naruto was currently bent over, careful to not put pressure on his stomach.

Dark black eyes were narrowed as Edward drank in the sight of his mate clinging to the rock for some sort of stability as sweat rolled down his back. He purred as he watched those caramel legs spread wider while his own cock drove into the wet, greedy hole of his blond. The moans and keening wails that dripped from those rosy lips was music to Edward, the most brilliant composition to ever grace his ears. Grunting, Edward shifted Naruto back a bit as he once more made sure that they weren't crushing the babies. The new angle drove him deeper into the blond which resulted in louder screaming as Naruto's head lolled back, baring his neck to the other.

Edward inhaled the scent of blood and listened to it pump swiftly through the many veins under that delicious skin, but he held onto his resolve. Rather, he turned Naruto's head and devoured his mouth greedily, tongues battling for dominance as saliva slicked their lips and rolled down their chins.

"More! Oh god Edward more!" Naruto growled as they parted, his claws digging into the rock, cutting jagged grooves into the hard surface. The desperate plea that was heavily laced with lust and ecstasy turned the vampire on even more as his thrusts became harder. Water splashed and lapped at their legs and hips, stirred by their frenzied movements. It was so hot! And yet it was cold! The heat from Naruto seemed to mix and clash with the chill from Edward as they moved together. Desperation filled them as their pleasure escalated and the bond vibrated between them, humming with power and emotions.

Grunting as he gripped Naruto's hips tighter, Edward hissed, "Feels good… haa… haa… f-feels so good. Oh god I love you. I love you Naruto!" Said fox demon groaned when a familiar cold hand wrapped around his aching shaft, pumping him in time with his mate's frantic thrusts. He could sense that Edward was close and did nothing but scream his enjoyment as he piston his hips into the hand that was pleasuring him. Suddenly, like the snapping of a rubber band, the pair reached their orgasms. Naruto's arms shook as he tried to support himself, mewing at the sensation of his mate filling him while the water washed his own semen away. They remained still, panting heavily as they slowly gathered their scattered thoughts.

**(Sex Scene End)**

"Hmm, I suppose I can deal with the constant horniness that comes with being pregnant," Naruto purred after several minutes, smirking when Edward answered with a possessive growl. Snickering when the bronze haired vampire licked at his neck and kissed his cheek, Naruto turned his head and raised an eyebrow playfully. Edward merely raised his own in response before carefully pulling out of his lover, pleased to note that he didn't see or smell any blood from the abused opening. Despite how careful he was to prepare his mate, Edward knew that he could still hurt Naruto when they lost themselves to the rougher side of intercourse.

Turning around, Naruto wrapped his arms loosely around Edward's neck and pulled him close, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on those cool lips. Edward responded in kind as he returned the gesture, one hand resting comfortably on a tan hip while the other stroked his stomach. Said mother-to-be purred happily at the gesture as claws ran tenderly through silky bronze hair. After they managed to pry themselves from each other, Edward and Naruto busied themselves with washing and bathing. Once done, they lounged for a good fifteen minutes in the water as they either talked or just basked in the presence of the other. But as it began to grow late, they knew it was time to head back.

As he pulled on his shirt, Naruto commented, "We should come back here again soon. This is a rather nice spot to relax."

"Hm, yes I agree," Edward said as he slipped his shoes on. Standing, Edward paused as he gained a curious look on his face. But the expression quickly morphed to confusion then hostility. His lip curled up revealing his teeth as a growl rumbled in his chest. Naruto tensed at the sound, wondering what was putting his mate on edge. But he remained quiet and waited. Finally, Edward turned to him the hostile expression melting from his face within seconds.

Tilting his head to the side, Naruto inquired, "What was that about?"

"Alice was talking to me. She said that Carlisle received a phone call from Billy Black, the tribal chief of the Quileute in La Push. You remember talking about them? The shape shifters we hold a treaty with?"

When Naruto nodded, Edward continued, "Apparently some of the wolves found the carcasses you've been leaving behind on our hunts and they're pointing the finger at us."

Naruto frowned deeply, guilt settling in him. He hadn't thought about the wolves stumbling across his leftovers, having left them there for other predators and scavengers to clean up. It had been an innocent thought that apparently was taken the wrong way. He wondered if he had inadvertently triggered some sort of feud between the two predators. Scanning his mate's thoughts, Edward touched Naruto's cheek as he stated, "It's okay. Nothing's going to happen. Carlisle's explained the situation, but Black has requested a meeting in three days. Most likely it's so the wolves can assess the new "threat" that we have brought onto their lands."

Here Edward snorted while Naruto grinned. Both knew that the blond was a threat, but he chose not to be. It was only when you pissed him off or threatened him that one should worry about the blond demon's wrath. Stretching and groaning a bit, Naruto held out his arms as he demanded, "I'm tired! Carry me back my slave!"

Laughing, Edward glided over and easily scooped up his lover, nuzzling his shoulder as topaz eyes met blue, both dancing with a playful spark. Grinning, Edward purred, "Whatever my fox wants, he gets."

"Careful, you might spoil me beyond repair," Naruto joked, amusement in his eyes. Edward leaned down, placing a kiss on the blonde's nose watching as it twitched and wiggled. Within seconds, they were off as the forest rushed by them in a blur of greens and browns that melted together.

Naruto clung to his vampire, grinning as adrenaline pumped through him. Speed was a passion shared between them and neither could get enough of the rush, the thrill. The freedom of being without restrictions and living on the edge; to go as far away as you wished without anyone to stop you. Naruto briefly wondered for a moment if this was what flying felt like for a bird. Moments passed before they finally arrived home, the rest of the Cullens waiting outside for them. Coming to a stop, Edward carefully placed Naruto down while Esme scolded, "Must you run so fast? What if poor Naruto got sick or what if something happened and either of you became injured?"

Smiling gently, Naruto said, "Please don't worry kaa-san, we're fine. My stomach wasn't unsettled in the least and Edward has very good control over himself."

"So did you two have a good time on your little outing?" Emmett questioned as he leered at the pair despite the fact that he knew the answer. The faint scent of their activities gave them away, but neither said anything and merely smirked. Yet Edward sobered quickly as he turned to his sire.

"So the dogs have demanded a meeting?" he stated more than questioned.

Carlisle nodded as he glanced at Naruto, "Yes, they wish to meet the "creature" that has been devouring the local hunt."

Naruto growled at the word "creature" his eyes flickering red for a moment. Alice glided over and patted his arm, chirping, "It's okay Naru! Everything will be fine."

Ignoring the curious looks from her family, Alice smiled while Naruto nodded and smirked, "Yeah I know. I'll have you guys there and it's not like I'm a pushover."

"Just remember to maintain your composure Naruto. Unfortunately anything you say even in a sarcastic manner could be taken as a threat by the wolves. Despite that you are not a vampire, they will see you as a threat merely for your association with us," Carlisle explained calmly, knowing how sharp of a tongue his demonic son had.

Blowing at his bangs, Naruto sighed, "I know I know tou-san. I promise I'll be good. But if they are the instigators, then I won't be held accountable for my actions. I will fight back whether it's verbally or physically. No one harms what is mine and lives to tell the tale."

Once more his eyes flickered red, sending shivers down all the vampires' spines. While Naruto was often easy going and playful, he could become deadly if you threatened either him or those he cares for. Grinning, Emmett reached out and ruffled blond hair as he laughed, "I knew there was a reason I liked you runt!"

Naruto smacked the hand away, growling playfully, "Not a runt!"

The rest of the vampires relaxed as the tense atmosphere dissipated and they laughed at the brothers as they argued back and forth. Naruto suddenly stopped as he placed a hand on Emmett's mouth, silencing him, before turning to Carlisle. He asked, "Tou-san, do you think I should place a genjutsu over myself for the meeting? I highly doubt the shifters have ever come in contact with demons before."

Carlisle appeared thoughtful for a moment before he replied, "If you feel more comfortable doing so then I don't see why not. In fact, perhaps it's best you do. It wouldn't be good for them to attack you on sight."

"Yes, those dogs have no self control. They attack first, ask questions later," Rosalie sneered as he ran her elegant fingers through Naruto's hair, having grown attached to him over the last few weeks. The blond fox demon hummed in understanding, purring when Rosalie stroked a good spot, ignoring the amused glances he got.

"Well it's getting late! Let's all go inside and I must start on dinner soon! I'm sure you're hungry Naruto," Esme gushed as she began to usher her family inside.

"You kidding me? The runt's always hungry! Hence his pudgy belly," Emmett teased. Naruto's eye twitched as he glared at the brawny vampire, before smirking when Rosalie smacked her mate over the head. Sniffing in distain, she said, "Must you be so uncouth? Naruto is in a very delicate condition right now and doesn't need you to upset him."

Smiling and hugging the beautiful vampire, Naruto cooed, "Thank you Rose-nee-san!" She merely patted his head, "You're welcome. Now go and sit, you must rest your feet." Smiling, Naruto followed his sister ignoring Emmett's pouting and the rest of the Cullens' amusement.

Despite the looming meeting with the wolves, the coven remained in high spirits. For the rest of the evening they spent time together or went off to enjoy their own activities, content with the peace that was offered to them in that moment in time.

* * *

And that's it for chapter two! Naruto's getting bigger, he gets a little nookie with his mate and even has Rosalie smacking Emmett around for him. Life's good! Next chapter will bring in the La Push wolves who I hope will make the plot more interesting for you! But until then, helpful reviews are welcomed! Because even though I've finished this particular part of the trilogy, I'm still working on the final fic and advice is always needed! Or if you have any ideas you think might work, let me know!

So... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**~Seth**


	3. Vampires, Werewolves and a Demon! Oh My!

Wow I really am awed and humbled by the many reviews and alerts I've gotten! Seriously, you guys are so awesome! You don't know how happy you make me, especially considering the circumstances of my life. My grandfather is in the hospital now and he's suffering from cancer. I don't think he's going to last the week although I think he's trying since my pop and uncle's birthdays are this week. I just pray it'll be over for him soon so he doesn't have to suffer anymore.

But moving on from depressing thoughs, I just want to express my happiness and thank those who reviewed/alerted this story. I really appreciat the support and I'm glad you're all enjoying this series! Perhaps I'll be inspired to write more of DFI III when I upload this, having been suffering from writer's block lately.

Alright! The warnings first! This story contains **yaoi/slash/etc** (meaning **malexmale relationship**), **male pregnancy** (m-preg) and **Bella Bashing**. There will also be a bit of **graphic violence/gore **(blood and all that good stuff) in the beginning. I didn't really enjoy writing it as I don't condone to violence (especially against children) but it was needed. If you don't like any of those things I suggest you turn back now. I don't want to get any flames telling me how stupid/retarded/etc. this is. Or how Bella and Edward belong together or how Edward isn't even gay. I don't give a flying fuck! This is AU so I can do whatever the hell I want. Creative lisence!

And for the record, **I don't own any of these characters!** I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer up, so yes! The Twilight characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. But I own the character Sage and the Cullen Twins so don't steal them!

And without further ado, read and enjoy!

**Pairings:** _Edward x Naruto, Carlisle x Esme, Jasper x Alice, Emmett x Rosalie, Sage x Naruto (one-sided), Bella x Edward (one-sided)_

* * *

_Chapter III_

_Vampires, Werewolves and a Demon, Oh My!_

**_It was so dark and cold, foreboding in a sense. Naruto gazed at the bleak landscape before him, unable to comprehend how he got there. His memories were fuzzy and his body felt heavy, almost fatigued. He wondered when it was the last he slept for surely he must have gone days without sleeping for his body to feel like lead. __A sudden whisper on the wind caught Naruto's attention. He strained to listen, frowning when he thought he heard his name. He waited a moment with baited breath, trying to detect anything from the surrounding stillness. There! It was his name being whispered!_**

**"_Hello? Is anyone there?" Naruto called into the darkness. It was silent for a moment before the whispering answered, only a hint louder than before but no closer. Frowning in confusion and annoyance, he called out again, "Hey! Why are you calling my name?" He received no reply to his query, only the echoes of his name on breathless tongues._**

**_Beginning to feel uneasy, Naruto took a step back as a hand rested on his stomach. His instincts, both demonic and shinobi, were screaming at him to run, to find his mate and seek protection against the faceless entities, to guard the young inside his womb. The red flags were going up, coaxing him to flee while he could. __Whirling around, Naruto made to run but didn't get too far as he immediately crashed into something hard. Grunting, he nearly fell back before cool arms caught him and held him close. Blinking in slight disorientation, the blond fox demon glanced up feeling the tension in his muscles melt as he gazed into Edward's tender features._**

**"_Oh thank the gods you're here Edward! Someone or something is out there whispering my name and it's creeping me the fuck out! We should leave before it decides to pay us a visit," Naruto explained breathlessly. But Edward merely smiled and held him, his eyes showing no registration of what his lover had said._**

**_Concerned, Naruto shook the other slightly as he questioned, "You okay? Didn't you hear what I said Edward?" Still there was no reaction and Naruto began to fear something was wrong. _**

**_Shaking the vampire a little more firmly, he hissed, "Edward this isn't funny! We need to go!" That perfect face he loved dearly remained still and unmoving, much like the affectionate faces of angelic statues. But Naruto didn't want a statue! He wanted his mate!_**

**"_Edward? Edward?! Come on answer me! Edward!" Naruto shouted, his aggravation and fear bleeding together as he shook the other harder. He didn't know what was wrong with Edward and personally he had enough to freak out over without his lover making things worse. _**

**_Then without warning, Edward just seemed to shatter like glass and crumble to the floor, quickly becoming sand. Naruto let out a screech as he stumbled back, blue eyes wide with shock and terror. There was no way that the blond had used enough force to harm the vampire, Naruto knew it wasn't possible even for his demonic strength. But to see it happen was terrifying and left him hyperventilating. He had to get out of there! He had to get away!_**

**"_Naruto," a voice whispered behind him. Said demon froze as if he had been dunked in cold water. The air became lodged in his throat and for a second he thought he would suffocate either from choking or lack of oxygen. His heart was pounding, suddenly so loud as it drummed and hammered in his ears. His blood was hastening, a gushing torrent of adrenaline. __He knew that voice. And despite not wishing to admit it, a small part of Naruto was scared of that voice. And how could he not be? That voice belonged to the man who nearly raped him and killed his child! _**

**_Taking quivering breaths, Naruto found himself turning without his consent. He wondered if he was being controlled like a puppet. If so, how he wished he could cut his strings and run. But he continued to turn till he was facing the owner of the voice. __Sage was the same as the last he saw him. His hair, ebony in color, was long and thick as it trailed down his back nearly reaching his ankles. Rather than braiding it back, he merely bound it with three red, sphere shaped clasps that were at least as big as Naruto's fist. _**

**_His skin was a milky pale, not like Edward's porcelain white, but a healthy shade of peach with the slightest hint of rose. While his eyes were a deep purple, bordering on black if you were far enough. He was the picture of perfection as he stood in the darkness like a beacon, simple blue robes flowing around him like water. _**

**"_Naruto… it's time for you to come home where you truly belong," Sage whispered as he fixed his eyes on the blond. _**

**_Naruto growled and stepped back, snarling, "I am home! You can't make me go with you! I won't let you and neither will Edward! None of the Cullens will!"_**

**"_I can make you. You are mine and belong to me, not those vampires. You are destined to be my mate and bear me the most powerful children the world has ever known," Sage hummed, his gaze burning into the other. Naruto shuddered and resisted __the urge to claw at his skin. The lust and possession in Sage's eyes made him feel dirty! He hated it!_**

**"_Tch! Well if you haven't noticed you bastard, you're too late in that department! I'm already ripe with children, Edward's children! So you're just going to have to take that tidbit of information and shove it!" Naruto growled._**

**_Sage tilted his head as he smirked darkly, his eyes glittering with mirth. It was the face of someone who had a secret to tell or realized something before you did. Coral pink lips parted as Sage questioned in a silky purr, "Are you sure about that? Perhaps you should look again."_**

**_Confused, Naruto was unable to hold back the compulsion to glance down. And he wished he hadn't. A scream echoed in the darkness as the blond fox demon stumbled back, hand shaking as the front of his shirt was soaked with blood. Blue eyes could only gaze in fright and revulsion. Where there was once a stomach plump with life, was now a bloody and gaping hole. __Automatically looking up, Naruto shrieked again. Sage remained where he was, yet his hands were held up. Cupped in said hands were two small infants stained in blood and other fluids, their tiny bodies mangled and twisted, almost as if they had been shaken violently. _**

**_Naruto felt the bile rise up in his throat, the acidy taste burning. His eyes stung with tears as emotions coursed through him, churning and squirming becoming a festering mass of sensations. And yet somehow he was numb. __His babies… his babies he had been so excited and thrilled over… his babies he had felt move and grow inside his body; the babies he along with the Cullens had been planning weeks for… were dead. __Once more this man… this monster had stolen his babies! And there was nothing he could do! He had failed! Naruto felt like he couldn't breathe; his air passage had closed and he couldn't breathe. He felt numb and light headed. _**

**_Still holding the bloody corpses in his hands, Sage whispered, "I continue to explain this to you, but you never understand. You are mine and I will not give you to anyone. Not to these abominations and certainly not to those vampires. You are all mine, my little Kyuubi." His words echoed as he began to fade. __Shaking, Naruto reached out for him as thousands of thoughts and emotions ran through him. But all he wanted, all he needed at that moment was his babies. And so he cried for them. _**

**_He screamed, "No give them back! Give me my children back! MY BABIES!" Once more the air was filled with screams as the world crumbled and the darkness consumed._**

Naruto gasped as he sat up in bed, nearly smacking his head into Edward's. Said vampire was hovering over him, his features twisted in worry and horror. If he was capable of it, Edward would have thrown up at the nightmare he witnessed through his mate's eyes. Instead, he pulled the blond into his arms and held him tightly, whispering softly. The rest of the Cullens stood around the couple's bed, trying to figure out what was wrong. Jasper had immediately sensed Naruto's heavy fear and distress which prompted the others to race up to the bedroom. They found Edward hunched over his mate, trying to shake him free from a, by the looks of it, horrible night terror. They had never seen Naruto so petrified.

"Shhh, it's okay love. It's okay, it was just a dream. I won't let him hurt you or the babies. He won't take them away from you, I promise. It's okay my little fox," Edward whispered as he rocked Naruto against his chest. The blond clung to him tightly, shaking as he cried.

"_Is he alright Edward?_" Carlisle questioned mentally, wondering if he should examine his demonic son.

With his attention remaining on Naruto, Edward replied to his sire, "_He'll live… he just needs to calm._"

"_What's wrong with the little guy?_" Emmett asked, shifting slightly showing his nervousness over his smallest brother. He had grown rather attached to Naruto since they shared a passion for laughing and pranking. If anyone or anything tried to hurt him, Emmett would tear the threat apart without a second thought.

"_A nightmare… he had a horrible nightmare_," was the answer. Esme wrung her hands as she glided closer, inquiring gently, "_Shall I make him some tea? Perhaps it'll sooth him and help him calm down._" Edward merely nodded to her before she disappeared downstairs.

Feeling they were intruding, Carlisle coaxed the rest of his children out of the room. They were reluctant, but complied after casting various backward glances knowing that there wasn't much they could do. Edward would be the only one capable of calming Naruto down. As Carlisle began to close the door, a whispered "Thank you" reached his ears. He paused to smile at his son before shutting the door and making his way downstairs. Edward listened to the fading footsteps of his father before glancing down at Naruto.

The blond had finally calmed his crying, although he shook with an occasional sniffle or whimper. But he couldn't blame his mate. To have one's fears manifest into such dark and intense night terrors would scare anyone. Edward would never be able to comprehend the horror and fear that Naruto suffered at the hands of Sage. The events touched the blond on a deeper level for Sage had actually attacked and tried to rape Naruto before causing the fox demon to have his miscarriage. It was a moment of weakness that Edward could not understand even if he tried to relive the memory.

"Shh love, it was just a dream. He can't hurt you. It was just a dream," Edward whispered tenderly into the pointed ear, his large hands rubbing soothingly at Naruto's back.

"I know… I know it was. But it felt so real and I was so scared. I don't want anything to happen to you or our kids. I would die if I lost any of you," Naruto whispered, cursing his hormones. He hated feeling so weak and emotionally vulnerable. But he couldn't deny that it was nice that Edward was holding him. They sat there for half an hour, being disturbed only once when Esme returned with Naruto's tea. But she left just as quickly and the blond drank the tea, finding it to work its magic at soothing him while mentally grateful that it didn't seem to upset his stomach.

They sat against the headboard of their bed, Naruto settled between Edward's legs and held against his chest as he cradled the warm tea in his hands. No words were exchanged between them, preferring the silence and the physical comfort of their bond.

"What time are we supposed to go meet the wolves?" Naruto questioned softly before drinking the last of his tea.

Running fingers through golden hair, Edward replied, "I believe Carlisle mentioned around noon. You still have time to clean up and eat so don't worry."

"Hmm, waiting just makes me more anxious. I was never one for waiting and that habit still hasn't died completely," Naruto hummed as he set his cup aside. Glancing at the clock, he sighed before shifting to wiggle away.

Pouting playfully, Edward whined, "Where are you going my golden fox? I was comfy."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto chuckled, "I'm going to shower. Some hot water will help me relax. And no you can't join me! If you did, we'd never get out of there." Edward pouted more at this, wishing he could greedily devour the image of his wet, naked mate. But alas, Naruto would most likely punch him through a wall if he disobeyed his request. Not bothering with saying anything else, Naruto gathered a black sweater along with dark grey slacks, a pair of socks and his boxers. Humming, he padded into the bathroom and turned on the shower, preparing for his bath.

Deciding to make himself useful, Edward quickly made the bed and gathered the tea tray, rushing downstairs. He heard his siblings in the sitting room watching TV, but paid them no mind as he shuffled into the kitchen. As predicted, Esme was fluttering around preparing breakfast for Naruto. Glancing up from her work, she smiled warmly at him and chirped, "Good morning Edward! Naruto's feeling better now?"

"Yes, he's showering," the bronze haired vampire replied as he quickly cleaned the dishes and put them away. Pleased that things had settled down, Esme went back to cooking. By the time she had finished and set the table, Naruto carefully made his way down the stairs dressed and refreshed, although his hair was still slightly damp.

"Ohayo!" Naruto greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

Esme smiled and hugged him tenderly as she responded, "Good morning Naruto. Come sit and eat."

She guided him to the table where he happily plopped down, his blue eyes gleaming with mirth at the spread before him. Paying no mind to the other vampires as they filed in, Naruto greedily began to devour his food the smells having, for once, not unsettled his stomach. Pleased that his mate seemed to be in better spirits, Edward took a seat next to him and just watched him eat. His siblings followed his example as they too sat and observed. Being unable to indulge in eating as they once had due to obvious reasons, the Cullens sometimes found themselves longing for the taste of food both old and new.

Yet to watch Naruto eat and see him enjoy the privilege was interesting. To the Cullens, it almost felt as if Naruto's happiness over his meal was projected onto them and they too felt the emotions, Jasper most of all. And it was fulfilling in a way to see Naruto eat after so many weeks of sickness and see his stomach grow with time, knowing the meals were nurturing the young inside him. Pausing in stuffing a piece of toast with jam into his mouth, Naruto blinked at the intense gaze of his family and shifted a little. He could never get used to them watching him eat and while he knew why they did it, it didn't make it any less creepy or uncomfortable.

As if sensing his unease, Carlisle walked in having come down from his office. Noticing the family gathered around the table watching his youngest eat, he shook his head and chuckled softly in amusement. Deciding to save Naruto, he spoke up, "While I agree that family time is important, perhaps you should do something else at the table besides watch Naruto eat."

Alice and Emmett grinned sheepishly while Jasper ducked his head slightly and Rosalie looked away, the latter two giving the impression that they were blushing if that were possible. Edward listened as his siblings began to talk over random topics, but his focus remained on his mate. Plucking up a napkin, he reached out and wiped at the corner of Naruto's mouth managing to clean away some egg. With amusement in his eyes, he purred, "Take care with your aim love or I might decide to get you a bib for your birthday." Glaring, Naruto flipped him the bird when Esme wasn't looking before going back to eating.

Of course with his appetite, it didn't take long for Naruto to clear the table of anything edible. Emmett had joked at one point that they should be careful to not let Naruto eat the table itself and that too much fiber was bad for the pregnant fox. Retaliation came in the form of utensils to the face, which Emmett managed to dodge except for the spoon which beamed him right in the eye. Alice giggled up a fit while the rest tried to hide their amusement. Even Rosalie seemed to find humor in her husband's defeat.

"Now, now you two! There shall be no fighting inside! You two know better, especially you Naruto. It's not good for your condition," Esme chided as she gathered the dishes.

"Sorry Esme/Kaa-san," the pair said at the same time. Pleased with their apologies, she walked off to clean the kitchen while the coven dispersed and sought to entertain themselves in the hours before their meeting with the La Push pack. Emmett, Jasper and Edward went to finish building the twins' nursery while Carlisle decided to help Esme. Rosalie and Alice took Naruto to the sitting room, having made it their personal mission since news of his pregnancy to watch over the mother-to-be and make sure he never pushed himself too much.

Sitting on the couch, Naruto sighed and relaxed, thanking Rosalie sweetly when she brought him a pillow. Plopping down next to him, Alice squeaked, "I can't wait till the boys finish the nursery! Then we can start painting and buying furniture not to mention clothes and supplies! Oh it's just so exciting!" Naruto chuckled, glowing with happiness over the thought of the nursery.

None of the family had let him near the area as the room was being built, partly out of concern for his safety and partly as a surprise. While it annoyed him a little that he couldn't see, Naruto was mostly grateful toward his family and he was just as excited as Alice, if not more. He was just better at hiding it.

"Yes I can't wait. You two have been a big help with picking out paint colors and figuring out how to arrange the furniture. Not to mention coming up with the supplies list. I'm grateful to you both," Naruto purred as Rosalie stroked his hair.

The blond female vampire watched the demon that was her brother's mate and in many ways, had become her brother as well. At first she hadn't trusted him and a small, hidden part of her had been scared of him. Any stories she had heard about demons from the Bible described them as evil, deceptive creatures that enjoyed tormenting people and causing harm. Yet the gentle fox in front of her wasn't like that. When he had first spoken of his life, Rosalie had been surprised that despite the torment he went through as a child, he held no bitterness or resentment. It was obvious he wasn't happy with his childhood and felt cheated, but he didn't let that darkness consume him. He had the power to destroy his home village in revenge, but he didn't despite the fact that he would have been justified to.

Rather, he tried to be more positive and put forth effort to be kind to others. He had explained at one point that sometimes an act of kindness, even something small as a smile, can make a person feel better. To take a moment out of your day to show someone you care not only makes that person happy, but you as well. Rosalie could honestly say she had never met a person like Naruto. He wasn't perfect by any means, but he was far more kind and wise than his appearance let on. She had met many selfish people over the years, herself included. But Naruto was different and while most would assume it was due to the fact that he was a demon rather than a human, Rosalie knew that wasn't it either. Naruto was just Naruto.

He understood the underdog. He could relate to those whom are constantly treated with unfairness, striving hard for something better only to be spat on or kicked down by those more selfish. Through her observations of her gentle brother, she began to care for him. That care turned to love which turned into protection. Rosalie vowed that she would never allow anything to happen to Naruto or his children, not like before. She would protect him with the love of a sister and a mother. She would even go as far as to say she would die for him. Because inside the powerful fox demon was a small, tender child that was worth loving and protecting with everything she had.

"Rose-nee-san?" Naruto questioned gently, drawing Rosalie out of her thoughts. Glancing at her brother, she asked, "What is it Naruto?"

"Nothing, Alice and I just thought that this coming weekend we should go to Seattle to buy supplies for the babies. Not to mention shop for furniture," he explained. She hummed in agreement, "Yes that would be a good idea. We still have much to get done before your delivery."

"And with the rate that the twins are growing, it could be soon!" Alice cut in, having moved to massage Naruto's feet again. The blond fox demon nodded as he relaxed, his thoughts drifting as he listened with half an ear as his sisters talked over him. Grabbing the remote, he turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, just letting his mind wander. But once and a while he would add in his opinion to whatever the female vampires were gossiping over, occasionally casting glances at the time.

"This is going to be a long three hours," he thought to himself, pausing briefly on the Travel Channel to watch Anthony Bourdain's No Reservations. Luckily for Naruto, there was a marathon going on and he was able to enjoy his favorite sarcastic New York chef till the time finally came to head out for the meeting.

Sighing, Naruto looked himself over once more as Edward stood behind him. The blond wanted to make sure he didn't have any flaws in his genjutsu, his tail no longer visible and his ears were once more rounded. But what was slightly depressing was his seemingly flat stomach. Edward hadn't liked the idea at first, but understood why it was necessary after a calm explanation from Carlisle.

"Alright everyone, we'll be taking the vehicles to the trail and then running the rest of the way," the coven leader stated as the others nodded in understanding.

After making sure to lock the front and back doors, they headed into the garage. Esme, Alice and Jasper slipped into Carlisle's car while Rosalie, Naruto and Edward went in Emmett's jeep. Fidgeting in his seat, Naruto glanced out the window as they turned out of the long drive and made their way down the road further away from Forks and toward the La Push border. He knew that he didn't really have much to fear. It was just a simple meeting to clear up some confusion, nothing more. And even if anything happened, Naruto knew that Edward and the others wouldn't allow any harm to come to him. Not to mention he could probably go Kyuubi on those wolves' asses and roast them if they even tried to harm him or his young.

"_Relax my golden fox. Nothing is going to happen. Carlisle handles diplomatic situations well and won't let any of the dogs bring harm to you_," Edward reassured through their thoughts, reaching to cradle his warmer, smaller hand in his own. Relaxing, Naruto sighed and scooted closer, nuzzling his shoulder.

Timidly, he whispered, "I know. I just… I guess with the nightmare last night… it just brought up old fears. I don't want anything to happen to our children. I don't think I could live through something like that again. I'd lose it."

Releasing his hand, Edward wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and held him close as he kissed his forehead, nose brushing at blond bangs. Purring at the comforting reassurance, Naruto tilted his head back and brushed their lips together, smiling tenderly. Despite the strength gained over the years, Naruto wasn't egotistical. He knew, better than anyone, that he too had weaknesses; that he had fears and doubts. Most of the time he gathered his courage and plowed right through them, but sometimes even courage isn't enough. That's why Naruto was grateful for Edward. His mate filled in the gaps of his soul and reinforced his courage. With Edward, he felt he could do anything, take on any challenge and meet his fears head on. The vampire gave him the support and strength that Naruto had lost long ago with his friends and he truly was grateful.

"Alright you two! No making out in the back of my car!" Emmett joked as he turned his head to grin at them. Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned her mate's head around, scolding him to shut up and watch the road. Edward glared at his brother while Naruto blushed slightly, but allowed himself a small smile.

"Babe! You're being mean!" Emmett whined, pouting although the blond vampire paid him no mind as she went back to filing her nails. Where she got the file from, Naruto wasn't sure since he hadn't seen her bring it with them. But he just wrote it off as unimportant and snuggled against Edward, yawning cutely.

Glancing back once more, Emmett joked, "So, the big bad demon scared of the wolves?"

Naruto snorted, "No I'm not."

"Good cause you have nothing to worry about! We're not going to let any of those mutts hurt you or the kiddos! So don't stress over it," the bulky vampire reassured. Naruto blinked before he relaxed and smiled, "Alright I won't. Thanks nii-san."

"Anytime runt."

"Not a runt!" Emmett burst into laughter, not even bothered when his wife smacked his arm. Pouting, Naruto grumbled as Edward stroked his hair, amusement in his topaz eyes. The last of the ride was spent joking and bickering which put the blond demon in a better mood. As they drew closer to the La Push borders, the Cullens pulled their cars onto a dirt road that appeared hidden if you weren't looking for it. They drove down the road for a minute or two before stopping. Getting out of Emmett's jeep was slightly annoying since Edward had to help Naruto, his balance not what it used to be due to his weight gain. It was amazing how his pregnancy could just completely throw off his center of gravity! It seemed his pride was becoming more and more wounded as time went on and he continued to grow with life.

Of course the twins were worth the effort, but it didn't mean that Naruto had to enjoy every second of it. Between his mate and the rest of his family, Naruto feared he would be smothered to death before he could even give birth. Feeling himself being lifted, Naruto sighed as he wrapped his arms around Edward's neck, turning his head to gaze at the rest of their family as they gathered around. Nodding when all were accounted for, Carlisle took the lead with Esme following at his heels. Next was Emmett and Rosalie followed by Edward. Jasper and Alice brought up the rear.

Naruto understood their arrangement and was quick to pick out the reason for it. Many pack animals moved in similar formations, demons included. Due to his condition, the vampires followed their instincts and stationed themselves around the pregnant demon as protection against any predators or enemies. He did the same during his duties as a shinobi whether he had been escorting a person or protecting his wounded comrades. In reality Naruto felt no offense as many might since such a formation implied that he was weak or invalid. His family was just following their instincts to make sure he and his children were secure. Plus it felt nice to be protected for once rather than being the protector.

Yawning, Naruto buried his face in the crook of Edward's neck and closed his eyes. The speed they were running was quick and smooth, a harsh breeze rushing over them. But it felt relaxing for the blond fox demon. He was being held by his mate, there was security around him and the soothing energies of nature brushed at his senses. He couldn't ask for a better place to rest.

But Naruto knew that he couldn't fall asleep no matter how much he wished it. No doubt they were drawing close to their destination and Naruto had to be alert. He didn't know if the wolves were truly a threat to him and while he understood that they were his family's natural enemy (or so they claimed), he would still give the La Push pack the benefit of the doubt. Feral chakra suddenly brushed at his senses while his nose picked up the faint scent of wolf seconds later. They were close. Naruto lifted his head when Edward growled softly as the Cullens came to a stop just outside some brush. Reluctantly, the bronze haired vampire set his mate down, but kept him close to his side. Naruto glanced up at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, lets go then," Carlisle stated as he took Esme's hand and led her carefully through the brush.

They followed, still remaining in formation as they passed through the shrubs and small trees into a large clearing. Blue eyes glanced around curiously before falling upon a group of dark skinned individuals. Almost half the group was huge, as big as Emmett in size and shape yet some still appeared rather young. Perhaps younger than Naruto did physically and he was curious as to how early the shifters began to phase. Bringing back his wandering mind, Naruto studied each carefully, his shinobi training kicking in.

One stood out among the giants for he was far older and sat in a wheelchair. It was obvious he wasn't the alpha of the pack, but an obvious leader that was shown respect by the others. Naruto suspected he was the Billy Black Edward had mentioned, the tribal chieftain that had requested the meeting. As the Cullens moved closer, some of the wolves fidgeted and became tense, their eyes immediately trained on Naruto. Billy noticed and honestly couldn't blame them. Something about the boy screamed power and his eyes, as blue as they sky they were, gave the chieftain a glimpse into an ancient soul.

As one, the coven stopped twenty feet from the pack. Carlisle stood in the middle with his wife; next to him a little back was Naruto and Edward with Emmett and Rosalie hovering near the pair; Jasper and Alice stood a little behind Esme as the coven fanned out, but remained protective around the blond demon.

"Hello Billy," Carlisle greeted neutrally. The chieftain nodded back, but said nothing. Shifting, the vampire doctor held out his hand toward his family, "You know my wife and children. But I'd like to introduce my newest son and Edward's mate, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, this is Billy Black. He's the Chieftain of the Quileute."

Naruto bowed in respect as he said, "Greetings to you Chieftain." Billy blinked as the shifters gave Naruto odd looks, having never seen someone give such a greeting.

"Hello. Carlisle told me you were the one who was leaving those… animal remains lying around. Is this true boy?" Billy questioned, gazing at the youth. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the term, but replied, "Yes that was me. I hadn't thought that you would see it as any sort of threat and felt it was just best to leave the corpses there for other predators to feed on. And please do not call me boy. Naruto is fine or you may call me Uzumaki if you wish. I just think it's more polite to use names."

"Very well… Naruto. Your name is rather unique," Billy stated.

"Yes, I come from the east in Asia. So it would make sense that my name tends to stand out."

"What are you?" one of the Quileute suddenly demanded. Naruto briefly glanced at him, subtly analyzing him. From his stance and hostility, the blond fox demon could tell that this man was the alpha of the pack despite that he was rude.

"It's polite to introduce one's self before asking questions," Naruto challenged back, eyes narrowing slightly. The man glared as he growled, "Sam Uley, I'm the Alpha of the La Push pack. Now answer my question. Are you a leech too?"

"If you're asking if I'm a vampire then no I'm not. You will do well to hold your tongue in my presence. To insult my family is an unwise decision," Naruto spoke firmly, trying to keep his own voice neutral. Sam bit back a snarl as he hissed, "You threatening me?"

"No, just some friendly advice."

"Naruto," Carlisle cut in firmly, not wishing to bring about any sort of fighting. Topaz eyes glanced at the fox demon demanding obedience. Naruto held the gaze before stepping back to Edward's side. While technically Naruto was an alpha in his own rights due to his power and age, he respected Carlisle and saw him as a father, so he gave in to his wishes.

"Sam, back down. Carlisle, what exactly is that boy? He may look human but I have enough sense to know that he isn't. For one, you've never taken an interest in humans and two, he feels different. Like us, but more ancient," Billy explained his reasoning behind his need to know.

Carlisle once more gazed back at Naruto who just shrugged, his eyes giving the coven leader permission. Turning back to the wolves, he explained, "That's because Naruto isn't human. He is much older than any of us, than even our leaders of the Volturi." The wolves seemed shocked and glanced once more at the blond who was leaning against Edward, appearing bored.

"Naruto is a fox demon and met Edward when he was still human. They became mates but were separated for some time after I turned Edward. Naruto finally found us over two months ago," Carlisle explained. As if to prove the point, Naruto dropped the genjutsu revealing his true form. Sam and several others growled as some shifted while Billy looked on in awe. His son Jacob frowned and moved closer to his father, but said nothing. If anything, he just appeared curious and perhaps a bit awed as well.

"Why have you allowed this… this demon here?! What new danger have you brought?!" Sam shouted. Edward growled as he stepped forward protectively in front of his mate while the rest of the Cullens crouched or glared.

Naruto rolled his eyes snorting, "I am no danger to anyone unless they harm me or my family. I only attack when provoked therefore you have nothing to fear from me. I have been here for two months without you knowing of my existence and I have not caused any harm."

Billy gazed unwaveringly at Naruto for a moment before he waved at Sam, "Move Sam and allow me to speak. We did not come here to argue, only to find out the truth." Slowly, the pack members began to settle although some stayed in their shifted forms. The Cullens calmed as well, although they were a little more tense than before.

"Now," Billy continued, his gazed directed Naruto, "I'm assuming that due to the various animal remains you mauled that you don't eat humans."

"No, I have never eaten a human in my life. There are actually very few earth bound demons that I know of that eat human flesh," Naruto explained calmly. Billy nodded in satisfaction. After all, they had no proof that Naruto had harmed any humans since his appearance and as stated before, they only corpses they found were animals.

"What is your purpose here?" he inquired.

Naruto sighed, "I came to find Edward as otou-san stated. We have been separated for a long time and I searched for him until I finally found him. Now I just wish to settle down with my family. I do no mean any harm towards you or the humans."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Sam spoke up again.

Blue eyes narrowed on the alpha as their owner replied, "You'll just have to. I know what I say and mean. If you can't accept that, then that's not my problem."

"You're a threat, I can feel it. Plus you're not a part of the agreement so we can hunt you down if we wished!" the alpha threatened. But Sam felt the hair raise on the back of his neck as those blue eyes flickered red. Coral lips curled revealing sharp canines as Naruto growled, "I'd like to see you try. I was trained since I was small to fight and I have thousands of years of experience under my belt. Don't underestimate me pup."

Most of the wolves whimpered and backed off slightly while some of the more foolish ones growled, trying to be brave. Once again, Jacob merely shivered but said nothing although he appeared irritated at Sam. Edward read the wolf's thoughts, realizing that Jacob wasn't happy with how Sam was handling the situation. And he was smart enough to realize that Naruto meant no harm and that if he felt threatened, the blond would retaliate.

Deciding to defuse the situation, Carlisle stepped forward once more, "He is Edward's mate and as such is part of the treaty." Sam once more began to argue while Billy and Carlisle tried to remain level headed as they spoke. Either way, Naruto was growing bored and tired, wondering why the alpha couldn't just drop it.

"Are you alright?" Edward questioned as he held his mate tenderly to his side.

Naruto shrugged and yawned resting his head on the vampire's shoulder, closing his eyes. If he were honest, he would tell Edward that his head was starting to hurt and that his feet along with his back ached. Not to mention that the twins were being fussy and moving around too much. Wincing as one of the twins took a shot to his liver, Naruto held his stomach groaning softly. Edward along with the other vampires quickly looked to him. Placing his larger, colder hands onto his mate's swollen belly, he questioned once more, "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"Nnn, they're active little things," Naruto grumbled. Emmett snorted while Jasper smiled and the women giggled. Their fussing seemed to draw Jacob's attention to them and the shifter finally noticed the bulging belly. He hadn't noticed before having been distracted by his ears and tail not to mention the black sweater the blond was wearing did well to hide it.

So it wasn't too surprising when he blinked in confusion and sputtered, "I thought you were a guy!" But of course THAT drew even more attention from the shifters, who finally seemed to realize the extra package as well.

Naruto tilted his head to the side as he stared at Jacob, "Yes I am a guy. Why do you think any differently?"

"B-But you look like you're pregnant!" The vampires tensed, unsure of what to do. They didn't wish to reveal Naruto's conditions since they knew for a fact that the wolves would not be happy about the idea of them breeding. But said demon appeared unfazed as he said, "That's because I am."

The answer was met with silence as Naruto was stared at as if he was a new or rare species of animal in a zoo. Jacob opened and closed his mouth for a few moments before he croaked, "How is that possible?"

"Male demons can carry young depending on the species such as felines, canines and some species of reptiles just to name a few. It's a genetic trait. Technically I am male, but I have all the inner workings to grow and bear children. Freaky I know, but I'm not the one who came up with this idea," Naruto explained smoothly, grinning jokingly toward the end.

"Y-You're breeding?! With a leech?!" Sam shouted, obviously still shocked but his anger was bleeding through.

Naruto glared as he growled, "I believe I told you to watch your tongue. You have no power or right to deny my mate and I a family so stop being such an arrogant bastard."

Sam retaliated as he snarled, "I'm the alpha of the La Push pack! We are the protectors of the humans! It's bad enough we have these leeches here, but now we have you a demon and your bastard offspring! Unnatural spawn born from dark creatures!"

The Cullens shouted and snarled cries of outrage at the blatant insult toward the blond which the shifters retaliated against. Edward was especially the loudest and most violent. He had to be held back from ripping Sam apart as both sides were trying to intimidate the other while Billy, Jacob and Carlisle tried to regain order. But a sudden roar echoed through the air, shaking the very earth around them and all stopped, silence settling on them. Vampires and shifters alike turned to gaze at Naruto. Gone was the sky blue of his eyes as they were replaced with blood red. The marks on his cheeks were darker, his claws were longer and his hair seemed spikier and wilder. Where there was once a single golden, white tipped tail was now replaced with nine crimson red tails tipped black.

The shifters remained frozen in their places, too scared to move while in range of the more powerful predator. The Cullens, on the other hand, carefully parted for the demon as he walked toward his prey, deciding to let Naruto handle it. Not even Carlisle felt the need to stop him, knowing that while Naruto was tempted to kill Sam for his insult, he wouldn't out of respect for the coven's safety. Sam shook as he stared into those blood red eyes and felt the power of the creature before him pressing at him from all sides, suffocating and crushing him. Naruto stopped in front of the alpha, staring long and hard at him.

Jacob watched with a mixture of fear and fascination, having never seen or witnessed such a creature. Billy sat by his son knowing that he could do nothing for Sam, the man having foolishly disrespected an obviously powerful predator and its family.

Finally when the silence could no longer be taken, Naruto spoke with a deep rumbling voice, "You listen well pup for I will not repeat myself for the likes of you. Never and I mean NEVER insult myself or my family for when you do you'll find yourself without a head. By the laws of nature, I'm higher up on the food chain than you are so don't you dare demand anything of me. If I wish to have a family with my mate, then I shall have it and you cannot do anything about it. If you try, you'll find your whole clan wiped out in seconds." For a moment, the wolves thought they saw the dark silhouette of an enormous nine tailed fox towering over Naruto.

"Also," he continued, "I believe it's time you and your pack get off your high horses. The Cullens have obeyed and held up their end of the treaty since its making. Therefore they deserve not only a bit more respect but also trust since they have earned it. I have seen many empires rise and fall due to petty prejudice including my own village. Foolish men who push away potential allies over insignificant and childish differences, only to be overwhelmed and crushed by their enemies. And the same will happen to your pack if you don't start changing, all of you." Naruto cast a glance at the Cullens, his eyes holding the same warning.

Turning back to the shifters, he spoke again, "I have dealt with hatred and prejudice since I was born so I understand what I'm talking about. Such actions have lasting effects and it can destroy. So heed my warnings and if you don't, when you're end comes you will have no one to blame but yourselves. Now I believe this meeting has ended for there is nothing more to discuss. Good evening to you all."

Silence settled as Naruto turned away, the tails melting into one, the fur fading to gold. Edward watched as the markings softened and those eyes changed back to blue. Holding his arms out, the blond murmured, "Let's go home. I'm tired and I need to rest my feet."

Without prompt, Edward scooped his mate up and turned heading back the way they came with the rest of the Cullens following. Not only did Naruto put the wolves in their place, but he also managed to place a bit of humility into the Cullens, forcing them to think about his words and their actions. There was truth in what he said and that prejudice could lead to their destruction if they let it. Yet despite the wisdom of the words, something felt ominous about them. They could sense it, especially Jasper who was the most worried. For as Naruto talked, he felt hidden under layers of anger and power, a sliver of fear and desperation.

And the former soldier had to wonder just what his brother feared; what new obstacle did Naruto see on the distant horizon that provoked such emotions? Would they have to fight it? And if such a thing was to occur, would they be strong enough to stop it?

* * *

And that's chapter three! Some nice/hostile interactions between the Cullens, the La Push pack and Naruto. Sam was a bit of ass in this, but you can't blame him too much. He's just trying to protect his home and people he cares about; Naruto being an unknown and obviously powerful creature was bound to make him antsy. And about Naruto's character in this chapter. I know I made him a bit whimpy, but you also have to understand that not only is he pregnant (hormone imbalance yay!) but he's also experienced the loss of one child. It's only logical that he would project that fear onto his new children. Things such as rape or death stick with you for a long time.

But anyway! Next chapter will include lots of shopping and Sage finally shows up! *GASP* **DRAMA!!!!!** So review! I command it! Lol, just kidding!

**~ Seth**


	4. The Past Comes Calling

Another chapter for all of you who reviewed and gave me such wonderful feedback. I greatly appreciate it and I hope that you like this chapter since you'll finally get to meet Sage, the crazy stalker that he is. Nothing much else to say except enjoy!

**Pairings:** _Edward x Naruto, Carlisle x Esme, Jasper x Alice, Emmett x Rosalie, Sage x Naruto (one-sided), Bella x Edward (one-sided)_

**Warnings:** _AU (alternate universe), Yaoi/Slash (male x male pairing), Male Pregnancy (m-preg), Violence_

**Disclaimer:** I, Seth Maxwell, do not own the characters of Twilight or Naruto. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Masashi Kishimoto. I do, however, own Sage and the Cullen Twins so please do not use them without my permission. Thank you

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**The Past Comes Calling**

"I feel bad for Jasper," Naruto piped up from the back seat of Carlisle's car one afternoon as the Cullen family drove down the streets of Seattle, Washington. Of course due to the size of their family, they had to take separate vehicles, hence Emmett's jeep following them from behind.

"Why do you say that dear heart?" Esme questioned as she glanced back at her smallest son.

Naruto chuckled as he replied, "Because both Rosalie and Alice were so excited when we left home to come here. Not to mention that he's sharing a car with those two plus Emmett who is almost always as hyper as Alice. Can you imagine how he feels?"

Carlisle and Esme chuckled while Edward shivered, just imagining the pain his brother was going through. He wouldn't be surprised if Jasper was cracking a grin too wide for his face to handle. Shifting in his seat, Edward said, "Well it's not too surprising that they're happy. Now that the nursery is finished, they can finally start shopping for things. Isn't that why we're here?"

"Yes, I must confess. I'm rather excited myself. Due to our inability to have children or raise any, this is an exhilarating experience for all of us. Or perhaps that's just the giddiness of being a grandfather soon," Carlisle explained, smiling gently as they pulled up to a baby department store. What the doctor spoke was true. None of the family could fully contain their excitement over their little shopping trip. Not even Naruto was immune.

Parking the car, Naruto watched as Emmett parked his jeep not far from them. He snorted when Alice threw open the door and jumped out, the jeep having just barely stopped before hand. He had to admit, his family could be amusing in times like these. As Edward helped him out of the car, Alice came rushing over and tugged on Naruto's spare hand. Bouncing up and down, she squealed, "Come on! We have so much to look at and so little time!" Prying Alice's hand from his mate, Edward sighed, "Calm down Alice before you accidentally hurt him."

"Oops sorry!" she squeaked.

Naruto shrugged before tugging at the powder blue maternity shirt he was wearing. While it felt strange to walk around as a female instead of a male, Naruto knew that it was the safest way to walk around the store without being carted away by scientists. So before they left home, Naruto had gathered his chakra to form a henge or physical illusion over his body that felt real. He looked like he always did except for obvious changes like his breasts and longer hair. Luckily he didn't have to borrow any clothes from Alice or Rosalie, the clothing having formed with the rest of the henge. Although the blond was sure that he would be teased by Emmett when the day was over.

Once gathered, the coven headed inside the store and immediately split into groups. The women went to look at the clothing while the men went to check out the furniture. Edward and Naruto just decided to walk around and see what caught their eye. Looking around, Naruto smiled gently as he saw many other couples milling around, the woman in various stages of their pregnancy. It was heartwarming to see the couples glowing with excitement and happiness, no doubting that he and Edward appeared the same. A few of the couples they passed smiled at them and nodded in greeting which the pair returned.

Although there was an older lady, perhaps in her fifties, who kept eyeing them in disapproval making it obvious that she didn't like how "young" they were. Edward could hear her thoughts and resisted the urge to glare at the woman. Despite having mostly grown immune to the judgmental minds of humans, the subject of his mate and family was touchy and it took all of Edward's strength not to give the woman a piece of his mind. Seeing various cribs on display, Naruto tugged his lover away from the nosy woman and toward the area. They looked at each set up carefully, testing to see how sturdy the cribs were although the couple had agreed that even the strongest crib wouldn't be able to remain in perfect condition. After all, the twins were going to be vampire/demon hybrids and no doubt their strength would be phenomenal.

Leaning against one and toying with the animal mobile, Naruto smiled gently as he imagined their tiny children curled up and resting quietly amidst a nest of blankets and stuffed animals. Edward chuckled at the image and held his beloved close, nuzzling his shoulder.

"I'm excited as well love," Edward purred, stroking the firm belly under his hands. Naruto hummed happily as he listened to the soft melody of the mobile before they moved on and met up with the Cullen males, who helped them search. Slowly they inspected possible candidates and marked them off as their selections narrowed down.

"There are so many choices I don't which would be good. Who knew this whole baby thing could be frustrating," Naruto grumbled as he hugged Edward's arm.

Chuckling, Emmett grinned as he poked a mobile, "Don't worry I'm sure you'll find the perfect one. It'll just appear in front of you in a shining light from heaven with a choir of angels singing praises to it."

Edward growled while Naruto raised an eyebrow as Jasper and Carlisle looked on with amusement. The burly vampire just continued to smile at them cheekily as if he hadn't made a stupid and ridiculous comment about heavenly cribs. Shaking his head, the blond fox questioned, "Are you high or something? Can you even get high?"

"Dunno, never really tried before! Maybe I should though. That would be interesting," Emmett joked as his features took on a mock seriousness to them. Naruto briefly believed that his brother was putting serious consideration into trying to get high, but the idea was quickly banished. They all knew that the chances of drugs affecting the vampires were zero to none.

"And I doubt that Rosalie would let you try," Jasper added his input as they passed yet another setup of cribs.

"Yes, she has you… oh what is it that teenagers say? Oh yes, she has you whipped," Edward commented smirking at the curly haired vampire.

Emmett glared as he grumbled, "I wouldn't talk Eddie. Your little vixen pretty much has you wrapped around his little finger." Naruto merely smirked as the pair argued, knowing that it was true. And neither Carlisle nor Jasper was inclined to disagree with Emmett.

"Oh honestly! We leave you alone for fifteen minutes and you're arguing!" Rosalie's voice carried over to them as she, along with the rest of the Cullen women, walked over. Her hands were on her hips as she scolded her mate and brother while Naruto easily glided past her and to Esme who was pushing a cart full of stuff. She mostly had necessities such as diapers, wipes, clothing, bottles, etc. It was amazing how much she managed to fit into the cart, but then again vampires were known to perform the usually impossible and Naruto wasn't going to question it, wishing to preserve his sanity. Alice's cart held the fun things such as stuffed animals and books. Yet all the books weren't just for kids. There was also a few parenting books which Naruto was grateful she remembered. While he knew his instincts as a demon would guide him through caring for his children, it never hurt to have something to fall back on for advice.

"Oh dear, what are Emmett and Edward arguing about?" Esme questioned looking on in concern while Alice just appeared amused.

Smiling, Naruto shrugged, "Nothing important, but I need help kaa-san! I can't figure out what crib to choose! Not to mention we still need a changing station, a rocking chair because I refuse to go without one and several other pieces of furniture!"

Smiling at her smallest son's distress, Esme held him close as she cooed, "Alright then let's go have a look shall we? I'm sure we'll find one that'll be perfect for the twins."

Taking his hand gently she guided him off while Alice promised to remain with the carts. Jasper immediately gravitated to her while Carlisle decided to follow his wife and pregnant son. The trio moved away from the rest of the coven and carefully inspected the cribs as Naruto had done before with Edward. It wasn't easy for several were finely crafted and had cute accents to them that couldn't be ignored. But finally they decided on a sturdy crib made of light walnut colored wood. It would go with the soft crème yellow of the nursery walls.

The mobile that came with it was, amusingly enough, of foxes and raccoons. Naruto briefly thought of Gaara and smiled fondly at the memory of his friend and brother in all but blood. After making a mental note of the item number for the crib, they moved on to rocking chairs. By this time the rest of the Cullens had found them and followed along, Rosalie and Alice full of excitement. The pair had been pickier over the rocking chairs than Naruto himself had. Rosalie and Alice constantly asked him if the chair was comfortable or stable enough; if it rocked too fast or too slow; if it leaned back too much and so on. Not to mention it had to match the rest of the furniture and work with the color of the nursery walls. But eventually they found the perfect chair and once more memorized the item number.

It was half an hour later that they finally managed to head to the check out where they packed everything onto the conveyer belt. The poor girl working the register seemed overwhelmed not only by the mountain of items but the beautiful people buying it. Yet it didn't stop her from eyeing Edward with obvious hunger. Of course Naruto retaliated against the tramp's advances by giving her his fiercest glare and hugging his mate's arm. It was bad enough he had to deal with the girls at school drooling over Edward, that Swan girl being the worst, he wasn't going to take it from some whore in a baby department store. So he continued to glare at her till she finally turned away in embarrassment and anger, jealous of course.

Jasper and Emmett bagged the items while Carlisle told the girl the list of item numbers for the various pieces of furniture they wanted to purchase as well, adding them to the bill. After exchanging information and the promise of the items being delivered by tomorrow, the Cullens walked out of the department store. Naruto felt rather tired and his feet weren't happy with him but he'd endure.

"Are you hungry Naruto? Do we need to stop and get you something to eat?" Esme questioned softly as they stood by the cars. The blonde's stomach growled answering her question and embarrassing him at the same time. The Cullens laughed in amusement while Naruto just pouted and rubbed his belly, trying to sooth the twins.

"Well it looks like we better get home quickly and feed him. Don't want the poor fox starving," Alice chirped giggling behind her hands. Naruto immediately flipped her off before pouting when Esme began scolding him for the inappropriate gesture. The rest of the Cullens weren't shy with showing their amusement over the scolding, but Naruto's glare silenced them. They had to remember that he was a pregnant demon which meant hormones and mood swings. Despite his rather fragile appearance, they knew he could beat them to a pulp if he tried.

Once matters were settled, the vampires plus one demon climbed into their vehicles and quickly exited the parking lot, making their way home. Luckily it was later in the day which meant less people out so they had fewer cars to deal with. It just made it easier for the vampires to drive faster, wishing to get home quickly to feed Naruto and to start setting up the nursery. Naruto didn't pay attention to whatever Esme and Carlisle were talking about, tired from all the shopping they did. Rather he just leaned against Edward and closed his eyes, deciding to rest a bit before they got home which wasn't long at the rate they were going. Edward didn't mind, letting his fingers toy with Naruto's hair which was once more short, the henge having dropped the moment they got in the car.

Despite his outward appearance, Edward was just as excited over setting up the nursery as the rest of his family was, perhaps more so. The situation still felt like a dream and the vampire prayed never to wake up. Sometimes just watching Naruto sleep at night and petting his stomach, Edward could hardly believe his luck. To know that life was growing inside his mate, life he helped to create, was the most thrilling sensation. In a few more weeks he was going to be a father of two beautiful children. It was truly a dream come true.

Nuzzling Naruto's hair, Edward closed his eyes as he breathed in his golden fox's scent and savored the warmth of his body. He never wanted to let this beautiful creature go. He wanted to be with Naruto always; to spend the rest of eternity with him watching their children grow and loving them with everything he was. Glancing up from his musings, Edward realized that they were finally home having just pulled into the garage. Noticing his mate's exhaustion, the bronze haired vampire decided against waking him deciding he needed his rest. Rather, he carefully slid him out of the car and carried him inside, following the rest of his family.

"Poor thing looks exhausted," Esme cooed as she brushed some golden hair from Naruto's forehead.

"That's not too surprising. The little guy keeps getting bigger every day. Before long, he won't be able to move around much," Emmett stated as he sat in the living room, turning on his Xbox 360 as Jasper gathered the controls.

Alice nodded in agreement, chirping, "Poor Naruto! He's not going to be happy when he's finally forced to remain bedridden."

Rosalie sniffed slightly as she delicately opened a fashion magazine, murmuring, "Well he'll just have to deal with it when the time comes. After all he'll be in a frail condition and his health is important along with the twins."

"Which reminds me, it'll be best that I give Naruto another check up within the next day or two since it's been well over a week since his last one. With the extraordinary rate at which the twins are growing, it's critical that they be monitored even more closely now. I wouldn't be surprised if he'll be ready to deliver in the next few weeks if this keeps ups," Carlisle explained. The rest of the coven nodded in agreement, not wanting anything to happen to the little demon.

Deciding that he had lingered long enough, Edward immediately rushed upstairs and into his room in three seconds flat, careful not to awaken his love. With practiced ease, he tenderly pulled the covers back and placed Naruto on the bed. Making sure he was comfortable, he tucked him in and stroked his hair, just sitting on the edge of the bed. An hour passed as Edward remained frozen in his spot before he heard the soft call of his sire. Apparently he along with Emmett, Jasper and Esme were going hunting while Alice and Rosalie stayed behind. Briefly thinking over his options, Edward was reluctant to follow his family.

He never liked leaving Naruto alone for too long since they found out he was pregnant and this time wasn't any different. But it had been a while since he last fed and he didn't want to chance anything happening either to his mate or to any of the humans at school tomorrow. He knew his choice, but lingered for a moment. Finally when Emmett's impatient thoughts became too loud, Edward rose from the bed and walked to the door, pausing to glance back before closing it behind him. He wouldn't be gone long and would remain close by. He just wanted to feed and then come straight back, with or without family if he had to. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he nodded to his family in greeting. Alice bounced in place a wide smile on her face.

Hugging Edward, she giggled, "Don't worry so much! It's not like he's totally alone! We'll be here!"

"Yes, he is in capable hands Edward. Now go before you do something foolish," Rosalie chided as she stood next to her mate. Edward rolled his eyes but didn't comment. Without a sound, they were suddenly gone leaving the sisters alone to entertain themselves until their family came back. Humming happily as she rocked on the balls of her feet, Alice questioned, "What should we make Naruto to eat? No doubt he'll be starving when he wakes up." Rosalie nodded in agreement, going through a mental list of what the blond enjoyed eating. Esme had just stocked up on food yesterday so they had plenty of ingredients.

"He has been consuming a rather large amount of pasta lately," Rosalie stated absent mindedly.

Grinning, Alice squeaked, "We should make him lasagna! You know how much he loves it!" Not liking that Naruto was eating so much starch, but wishing to make her smallest brother happy Rosalie reluctantly agreed. She followed Alice into the kitchen, neither noticing the shift of the air.

Calculative violet eyes observed the female vampires as they disappeared into the kitchen before the owner slipped away. Moving with the shadows of the late afternoon, the figure put his nose to the air and sniffed, waiting. Finding the scent, he tracked it to one of the second story rooms. Spotting an open window, the figure debated on the best method to reach the opening. Deciding to merely climb, the figure crouched before jumping and catching onto the ledge, easily swinging himself up in a nimble fashion. Slipping inside with ease, the intruder wrinkled his nose as the scent of vampires overwhelmed him momentarily muffling the scent he was following.

But he was quick to identify his target resting peacefully among the sheets of the large bed. Smirking, the intruder walked over quickly to Naruto and stopped just before his legs could touch the silky covers. He just wanted a moment to bask in the glow of the one before him. Too much time had passed since their last meeting, since the intruder could drink him in. Naruto was as beautiful as the figure remembered and just as innocent. He could remember spotting the beautiful fox with his golden hair and kind blue eyes. How he had wanted him, craved him! But he had refused; denied their destiny and that did not sit well with the intruder. And now once more, Naruto was denying him.

Violet eyes glared hatefully at the blonde's stomach which was swollen with life. This made him angry for that was not his young growing within Naruto. Rather it was the spawn of a disgusting vampire! This would not due! Certainly not at all! He would correct this mistake and remind Naruto who he truly belonged to. Reaching out, the intruder ran his hand through spiky blond hair enjoying the silky feel of it. Yes too many years have passed since he was last able to touch the delicate creature before him; before he had been driven away from the village before he could complete the bonding. But not this time! No, he would succeed this time.

The air wavered around the intruder before his features changed. Gone was the dark hair replaced with rusty bronze while the violet eyes melted into topaz and his skin became paler. As much as he loathed taking this form, it was the only way to get Naruto to come with him willingly. If the vampires thought he left on his own then perhaps they would not pursue him. Carefully he knelt next to the bed and reached out to shake Naruto awake. He whispered quietly, "Wake up my love. You must wake up." Groaning, the blond shifted and frowned, just wanting to sleep till the end of time. Cracking open an eye, Naruto gazed upon the figure blearily before focusing.

"Edward?" he muttered confused as to why the other was waking him. His mate was always insistent that Naruto sleep as much as possible to conserve his energy and wouldn't wake him unless it was important.

"Yes love, you must wake up," the intruder coaxed gently.

Sitting up, Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes still a bit dazed. Curiously he asked, "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head, the intruder replied, "Nothing I just need to show you something. I'm sure you'll greatly enjoy it." He smiled at the blond. Eyeing his mate curiously, Naruto debated on what to do. For some reason he thought that Edward was off somehow, but couldn't really put his finger on it. The way he looked at Naruto in a possessive almost obsessive way was making his skin crawl slightly. But perhaps he was just being paranoid and jumpy. Most of his senses were nearly as dull as a human's now which might explain the edginess.

Shrugging, Naruto said, "Alright sure. But maybe we should let the others know where we're going. The last time we snuck off, kaa-san threw a fit and Rose-nee-san nearly castrated you." The intruder bit back a growl at the thought of the vampires, but kept his features calm as he smiled and shook his head, "It's okay. I already informed them."

"Wow they said yes?" Naruto thought, frowning thoughtfully.

His family had been rather protective the last week as his due date grew closer. They confined him to the house most of the time and only let him walk around the yard with at least two of them nearby (not including his mate) to watch over him. It just seemed odd that they would agree to let Edward take him off into the forest when they all agreed that he shouldn't wander too far. Shrugging, Naruto moved to stand swaying at his weight threw off his balance. He squeaked when he fell back onto the bed, bouncing a little and wincing when his tail was crushed slightly. Chuckling at the cuteness of the creature before him, the intruder held out his hand to help him up.

Without thought, Naruto grabbed the offered hand and smiled as he was hauled up. But the smile faded quickly as he noticed something that was startling and sent up warning bells in his mind. The hand that clasped his own while as pale as porcelain wasn't cold at all. Rather, it was warm and he could feel the faintest pulse. Tensing and feeling his heart race, Naruto's head snapped up as he quickly pulled away from the person before him that wore his mate's face. Flexing his claws, he growled, "Who are you!" For a moment the imposter stared at him before slowly a twisted smirk stole his features and the illusion fell away, revealing the blonde's worst nightmare.

"It's been a long time my precious one. I do hope you remember me," he purred. Naruto's breath caught in his throat as a cold sweat immediately broke out over his body. Lips parted as he stuttered out, "S-Sage."

Sage chuckled as he reached out to touch Naruto's cheek, but didn't get far before a sudden lash of red chakra hit him, sending him flying into a wall. Grunting, Sage shook himself free of dust and dry wall while Naruto tried to hurry to the door. But it was difficult with his extra weight and cried out when he was yanked back by his hair. Arms wrapped tightly around him as a hand clamped over his mouth, silencing his screams and protests.

Brushing his lips against Naruto's ear, Sage whispered, "Must we go through this again? Remember what happened the last time you disobeyed me and tried to run?" He glided his claws along Naruto's stomach for emphasis, stilling the blond. His heart raced and he squeezed his eyes shut as Sage licked his neck, growling darkly when he saw and scented Edward's claiming mark. While Sage was tempted to bite into the mark and destroy it, he could smell the venom from the vampire. Even if the venom couldn't kill him, it would still make him sick if he ingested it.

"Now dearest, you're going to behave right?" the other demon cooed.

Slowly Naruto nodded as they carefully made their way over to Edward's piano where he left various sheets of music and pencils for when he was composing. Picking up a pencil, Sage handed it to Naruto as he ordered, "Now you're going to write a quick note. Explain to the vampires that you stepped out briefly to gather some special herbs to help with your… condition and that you will return soon. Of course you won't and by the time they figure this out, it'll be too late."

Gripping the pencil, Naruto hesitated as they tried to think of a way out of his predicament that didn't involve any sort of harm coming to him or the twins. He gritted his teeth in frustration when nothing came to him. Yet the claws returned as they pressed threateningly against the flesh of his stomach. Naruto held back to urge to growl, his hand shaking as he gripped the pencil tighter wondering if he would snap it in half.

"Don't make me wait pet or these little abominations will join the outside world sooner than you anticipated," Sage growled. Naruto felt himself tense as flashes of his dream raced through his mind and he dropped the pencil, unable to hold it. Sighing, Sage shook his head, "Must you be so difficult?"

He bent down to pick up the pencil while Naruto watched him, terror and anger pumping through his system. Feeling his adrenaline rise and seeing his chance, Naruto swiftly brought his leg back and kicked the dark haired demon in the face, sending him crashing into the couch nearby. Not giving Sage the chance to get up, Naruto rushed over to the bed and swiftly pulled out kunai he had hidden under the mattress and threw them, their aim true as they pinned him to the couch. Blood rushing, Naruto was swift to run out the door hearing the snapping of the couch behind him. As soon as he passed through the door, the air seemed to ripple.

"He put a genjutsu over the room! That's why no one could hear or smell him!" he thought as he reached the stairs.

But a scream left him as Sage grabbed the back of his shirt trying to tug him back. Using his strength and weight, Naruto yanked away tearing his shirt in half and began his decent down the stairs. Without thought, he turned his body as he wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach and screamed again when his back collided with the stairs, sailing down them. He knew he would bruise and be sore later, but Naruto was just thankful the twins would be okay. As soon as he reached the bottom, Rosalie and Alice appeared and immediately rushed over to him, gasping in horror. But their attention was drawn to Sage as he stood at the top of the stairs snarling and growling at them. Rosalie growled back as she immediately attacked while Alice picked her smallest brother up and quickly carried him to the living room.

Sage snarled louder as he attempted to jump over Rosalie and get to the pair, but the beautiful vampire would have none of it. She grabbed him by the ankle and with all her might, sent him crashing through a window and into the backyard. Without hesitation Sage stood and dodged a punch that would have most likely cracked his skull open. Meanwhile Alice made Naruto as comfortable as she could on the couch and pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through the list, finding Edward's name. Pressing the call button, she waited for a moment before her brother picked up on the first ring.

"What is it Alice?" Edward questioned knowing that something was wrong.

"Edward you need to get home quick! Naruto fell down the stairs and Rosalie's fighting with some strange demon outside! I think he was trying to get Naruto and he ran! You have to get home now!" she shouted obviously scared.

Edward growled deeply, "I'll be right there." And then he hung up. Biting her lip, she hung up her cell and immediately rushed to Naruto's side, checking him over as she listened to the fight that was going on outside. The blond was out cold, having hit his head when he reached the bottom of the stairs, but she couldn't see or smell blood so that was good. But that didn't count internal injuries.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see this Naruto. Please be okay!" Alice whimpered holding his hand gently, looking up when she heard the crack of wood and a groaning followed by a crash. The earth shook and Alice thought perhaps one of the trees had fallen, a casualty in the fight. Rosalie snarled as she kicked Sage in the stomach, not caring how dirty her clothing and shoes were getting. This monster had hurt her little brother! He hurt the babies! She wouldn't forgive him and she wouldn't show mercy!

Sage dodged a punch and delivered one of his own, managing to push Rosalie back. But she was angry and wasn't relenting in her attacks. It gave Sage no room to use any of his genjutsus. If he could just find a few spare seconds, he would have her trapped in an illusion in no time. But that option was blocked from him at the rate Rosalie was attacking. Ducking a swipe to the head, Sage jumped back as he thought about his next move. He assumed that Alice had already called the rest of the coven and they were no doubt on their way. This wasn't good, definitely not. He knew that Naruto's mate would be furious at the attempted kidnap and would certainly be more than he could handle.

"Seems I'll have to regroup and try again. They can't guard him forever," Sage thought as he flipped away and jumped into a tree just as the rest of the Cullens arrived. Edward stood by Rosalie's side, Emmett and Jasper next to him. Seeing his opponent in the tree and smelling Naruto on him, Edward snarled his eyes bleeding black as he crouched low and shot up. Sage anticipated this and jumped away, but his eyes widened in surprised when Edward maneuvered in the air and followed, as if he knew Sage's plan. Narrowing violet eyes, Sage dodged a punch and delivered a kick only to have it be blocked. Pushing back, he crouched low on a branch and took his chance. The vampires watched as Sage formed hand seals very similar to Naruto's style and suddenly his body rippled before burning away in fire. Edward attacked, but met with nothing.

"That's not good," Emmett growled, clenching his fists.

"Yes, he's an experienced soldier and deadly; not to be underestimated. And if he was really after Naruto, most likely he'll be back," Jasper input, his eyes narrowed darkly. Edward remained standing on the branch of the tree growling and staring into the forest trying to see or sniff him out. He was even trying to track him through his thoughts, but having no luck. Not that he wanted to hear Sage's thoughts. He had enough from the few seconds he was fighting him. Such twisted and sordid thoughts floated through the other demon's mind. He wanted to possess Naruto, force him into a mating bond and to bear his children. Such filthy, disgusting thoughts Sage had; fantasies of violating Naruto and marking every inch of his flesh; of owning him body, mind and soul. Edward resisted the urge to punch a tree in half.

Knowing they were the only ones outside still, Emmett called up, "Yo! We need to head inside and check on the little fox!"

At the mention of his mate, Edward jumped down and rushed inside knowing he could hunt Sage down later. Naruto was his first priority right now. As he appeared in the living room with his brother's behind him, Edward froze. Naruto was resting upon the couch obviously unconscious while Carlisle checked him over, his handsome features carved into a frown. Esme lingered nearby shifting nervously in a human fashion, her wide topaz eyes slightly wet. No doubt she was scared for the fate of her smallest son and her grandchildren. Alice and Rosalie were no better although Rosalie looked ready to go after Sage, her clothing torn and her shoes destroyed. But she didn't seem to care as she watched Carlisle like hawk as he worked. Alice was wringing her tiny hands, another human gesture she was unconsciously using and she seemed to be concentrating hard. Most likely she was trying to get a vision, but Edward knew it was futile.

He didn't blame his sister for not seeing this happen. They discovered that Alice couldn't get visions of Naruto if they weren't linked to the family just like she couldn't see the wolves. They had discussed it and hypothesized that perhaps Alice's visions only pertained to humans and vampires because that's what she was; she had once been human and was now a vampire. Because Alice had never been a demon or a shifter, she couldn't see them. Tense minutes ticked by as the coven waited with baited breath, wanting to know if Naruto was okay. Finally Carlisle pulled away and put his instruments away.

Turning to his family, he said, "Naruto's going to be fine. Just major bruising and a few dislocated spinal disks, but those are already mostly healed. Luckily I can't sense any internal bleeding nor does he have a concussion thankfully. But he'll need plenty of rest for the next day or two. The twins themselves are in good health as well." Everyone sighed in relief at the news, feeling better now that they knew that Naruto was going to be okay and that he nor the twins were in any danger.

"Who was that man? How did he get in here without Rosalie and Alice not knowing?" Esme questioned, clinging to Carlisle's arm.

Edward growled as he replied, "That was Sage. From what I could gather from his mind, he used some sort of illusion on the room to block out sound and scent. Most likely a similar technique he used to escape and cover his tracks."

"Wait! That's the same dude that tried to rape Naruto last time and killed your kid right?" Emmett exclaimed. Edward clenched his fists, feeling his anger renewed at the dark haired demon. It was bad enough that the situation happened once before, but it looked like it was bound to repeat itself. But he wouldn't allow that. Edward was going to protect his family and no force was going to stop him!

"_Don't worry Edward. I will begin to form strategies and plans in order to provide Naruto better protection. We won't be so careless next time_," Jasper mentally reassured him, already beginning to build and scrap ideas.

"_If that bastard ever comes back, I'll smash him to a bloody pulp! We'll kick his ass Eddie!_" Emmett growled.

Rosalie hugged her mate close as she thought, "_If that vile mass of gutless meat sets even a toe near the house, I shall rip him to shreds! He shall not hurt Naruto nor the babies! I won't allow it!_"

"_I'll try to keep a closer eye on my visions. I know that I mostly likely won't get anything, but I'm going to try! I don't want to be blind in a situation like this_," Alice assured him with determination. He thanked them, feeling grateful to his family.

"I think perhaps you should take Naruto back upstairs and let him rest Edward. The bed would probably be more comfortable and better for his back than the couch," Carlisle advised.

Nodding, the bronze haired vampire glided over and scooped up his mate without trouble, whisking him away to their bedroom. Stepping through the door, Edward growled as he picked up Sage's scent and some of the damage done. It was obvious his little fox had fought back. Speaking of smells, he could also detect the bastard's scent on his mate's clothing and knew immediately that they should be disposed of. Walking to the bed, Edward carefully laid Naruto down and stripped him down to his boxers. He paused briefly to run his hand over the blonde's stomach, frowning when the other flinched and squirmed, whimpering. Scanning his thoughts, Edward gritted his teeth.

Sage had touched Naruto's stomach, threatened to tear the twins from their mother's womb. Kneeling down, Edward buried his face into the crook of Naruto's neck and inhaled his scent deeply, trying to calm himself. As tempting as it was to go hunt the coward down, he knew that his mate needed him right now. Taking a few more deep breaths, Edward leaned back and stood, gliding toward the closet. He pulled out one of his own button up shirts and slipped it onto Naruto, feeling pleased when it bathed the fox demon in his scent. Tossing the clothes into the trash and opening the windows to air out the room, Edward settled himself on the bed.

Scooting closer to Naruto, he carefully pulled him flush and curled up with him nuzzling at his mark on the blonde's neck. Kissing the scarred flesh, he whispered, "I'm sorry Naruto. I promise I won't let him get tht close to you again. I'll protect you and our children. I'll make him regret ever trying to hurt you or them."

Edward continued to kiss at his neck and stroke his stomach, whispering soft reassurances along with tender declarations of love. Slowly Naruto relaxed in his arms and his dark dreams began to drift away. He would still occasionally whimper or mew in fear, but nothing that he couldn't handle. Edward would merely kiss his cheek and whisper "I love you" into his ear. It seemed his mate's previous nightmare had been an omen and Edward realized that it was only the beginning. Darker times were approaching in the wake of Sage's threat, but the Cullens would try to remain strong; to protect their family and the small fox demon that became their light. They would fight for their future.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter. Sage has finally joined the game and poor Naruto had to suffer a bit there. Plus Edward (nor any of the other Cullens) is not exactly happy about the turn of events. He's definitely going to be extra protective and watchful now. Let me know if you liked it or if you have ideas please share them with me. I'm in a bit of a rut right now due to the circumstances of my life. It's rather frustrating and depressing so any help is most welcomed. Review!

**~ Seth**


	5. Drowning in Your Love

As promised, another chapter up and loaded. This one is rather short I think, but it's more of a filler chapter. Not much else to say, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Twilight or Naruto, they belong to Stephenie Meyer and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I'm just using them for my amusement.

**Warnings:** **MAJOR BELLA BASHING **(for this chapter), **OOC**, **AU **(alternate universe), **slash/yaoi **(malexmale pairing) and** M-Preg **(male pregnancy). If you don't like, then don't read.

**Pairings:** _Edward x Naruto, Carlisle x Esme, Jasper x Alice, Emmett x Rosalie, Bella x Edward (one-sided), Sage x Naruto (one-sided)_

* * *

**Chapter V**

**Drowning In Your Love**

"Oh god why?! Just smite me and end it!" Naruto thought as he resisted the urge to slam his head onto his desk if only to save himself from the dullness of his history class. It was raining heavily outside with a promise of more as usual in the small town of Forks and poor Naruto was bored to tears! Sometimes life never seemed to cut him any slack! Despite his growing size, the evil of school couldn't be avoided and Carlisle had advised to wait another week or two before the blond would be allowed to stay home till the birth. So here Naruto was ready to rip out someone's throat if they so much as sneezed in his direction.

While normally he would feel bad over such thoughts, Naruto didn't care at this point. He was tired, hungry and cranky; he felt fat and unattractive and was torn between screaming bloody murder or crying in a corner. It sucked really and there wasn't much he could do about it except brood.

"Stupid school and the bastard teachers that torture me with work for their own amusement! Stupid kids who are too god damn immature for their own good! Stupid whores that keep looking at my mate like he's a piece of meat especially that Swan bitch! And stupid Edward for knocking me up in the first place! I swear that guy is sleeping on the couch for the next ten years once this is over!" Naruto thought, glaring darkly at the teacher's desk hoping that it'll burst into flames.

It probably could if he concentrated hard enough, but the blond didn't want to be trampled to death by idiot students trying to save themselves. Then he really wouldn't be happy and would probably haunt the school, scaring the shit out of anyone and everyone. On second thought, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad! Might actually be fun to scare the jocks in the locker room while they're showering and get them to scream like little girls. Naruto resisted the urge to rub his hands together and cackle knowing he would just get strange looks for it and people would begin to doubt his sanity. Then again, they already did that!

A moment later the bell rang and Naruto was quick to shove his things into his bag. He didn't care how he looked as he rushed out of the room and hurried down the halls to the cafeteria. He was STARVING! And no force on Earth was going to stop him from stuffing himself like a Thanksgiving turkey! If they tried, they would lose a limb! As he walked and weaved through the crowds, Naruto felt his thoughts wander. Nearly three weeks had passed since Sage broke into the Cullen home and of course the coven was up in arms over it. Edward had become even more protective of Naruto and was often found talking with Jasper and Emmett as they discussed plans and strategies.

If Edward couldn't watch him, then Alice, Rosalie and Esme were glued to his side. Carlisle had taken to constantly monitoring the twins' health wanting to make sure his tumble down the stairs hadn't caused any damage. The head of the coven had also felt it was best to inform Billy of what happened and for the shifters to keep an eye out for Sage. Although the Chieftain wasn't too happy over the news, he was also understanding and angry as well. Family and pack were important to the shifters. To attack a vulnerable person or children was disgraceful in their book.

What was most surprising was Jacob Black coming over the same day Carlisle had called his father. Of course neither Rosalie nor Jasper had been thrilled over it, thinking perhaps the wolf was going to harm Naruto. But rather, the younger shifter had wanted to make sure Naruto was okay and wanted as much details about Sage as he could get. Edward had been distrustful for a moment before scanning the other's thoughts and realizing his concern was genuine. Jacob was intrigued by Naruto and was drawn to him. It wasn't in an attraction sort of way, but in a curious and respectful fashion. While Jacob didn't exactly like the Cullens, he didn't really hate them either. But he valued Naruto's willingness to protect his family and wanted to get to know the demon.

So it wasn't long before Jacob and Naruto became friends which made some of the coven happy (Esme was thrilled to have another person to cook for and Carlisle saw it as an opportunity to perhaps form stronger ties of trust) and some not so happy (Rosalie and Jasper definitely weren't excited about Jacob being around, but they dealt with it for Naruto's sake). But of course Naruto quickly learned that just like his family, his new friend was just as serious about his health and sanity. While he understood their anxiety and felt happy at how much they cared for his safety, it was starting to grow on Naruto's nerves. He felt like he couldn't breathe half the time and perhaps he was going a little stir crazy from cabin fever.

Was it possible to develop claustrophobia from being smothered by people? Then again, Naruto was sure there was a phobia of being around too many people, he just didn't know the name of it. Not that it really mattered in the long run, but still! Right now he wanted to know if he had it because he was beginning to hate crowds! Nearly shouting with glee when he reached the doors of the cafeteria, Naruto pushed through them and walked the familiar path to the Cullen table where Jasper and Alice were already waiting. Smiling widely at his siblings, he plopped down and sighed in relief, his feet aching from his quick pace and extra weight hidden under his genjutsu.

Giggling softly, Alice pet his hair as she cooed, "Don't worry Naru, before you know it you'll be home resting while Esme spoils you."

Naruto purred liking the idea, but at the same time he was feeling anxious; energy was building inside of him and it was begging to be released. He was restless and wanted to run around outside, feel the earth under his bare feet, take in the sights and smells. Jasper, having sensed his emotions, gave his smallest brother a sympathetic look understanding his agitation. Naruto was a demon after all, a creature of nature and while he knew that their protectiveness was valid, it was denying the blond his freedom and space he needed. And he could tell it was driving him up the wall slightly.

Yawning, Naruto rested his head upon the table letting Alice pet his hair as he listened to her and Jasper talk quietly, their voices too low for a normal human to pick up. He wasn't really absorbing what they were discussing, but merely letting the soothing tones of their voices relax him. He wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep for a few minutes or not because the next thing he knew, a larger hand was shaking him gently to awaken him. Groaning, Naruto blinked to clear his hazy vision and glanced up, taking in the face of his mate who held a tray of food for him. Straightening himself, Naruto stretched his arms over his head and yawned as the tray was placed in front of him while Edward sat down, moving his chair closer.

Smiling sleepily, he muttered a thank you. Edward merely smiled and stroked his cheek, "You're welcome love." Feeling his stomach growl with the need for food, Naruto immediately dug in still listening to his family as they talked and pretended to eat. After a few moments, he let his own thoughts wander as they tended to do often.

"I wonder how Gaara's doing," he briefly pondered, as random as it was. After all, he hadn't heard from his brother in at least a month and it made him wonder what the raccoon demon was up to. Naruto then thought perhaps he should invite Gaara to Forks, with permission from his family of course. It would be a good idea to introduce his mate and the Cullens to his oldest friend, not to mention it would be nice if Gaara was there for the birth of the twins. Because who else would be able to keep him from slaughtering everyone in the house over the pain he would experience? Naruto tried not to chuckle at the mental image.

"I should make him their godfather," Naruto thought with a grin. He was sure Gaara would probably be shocked and perhaps a little bashful at the idea. Despite how long the pair had lived, not many people had really gotten close to Gaara. It wasn't only because they tended to avoid forming attachments to humans due to their short life span, but also because sadly Gaara was rather scary looking and hard to approach. The poor guy still had a hard time expressing his emotions and even the rare times he was treated kindly, Gaara had been wary and awkward. It was cute, but sad at the same time. Sighing, Naruto sipped his juice as he thought the idea over. Really he did miss his brother and it felt like forever since he saw him. But as he glanced around the table, Naruto pondered if inviting another demon would be a good idea.

While the Cullens were vampires and accepted his demonic heritage, they had still been wary of him once they realized the extent of his power. Despite everything, he was still a predator and major threat to them in the long run. So imagine having another demon in the house and it would make for a tense, perhaps ill at ease atmosphere. And no doubt, Gaara would feel just as uncomfortable due to the fact that his family was a coven of vampires and just as unpredictable as any demon they'd come across.

Groaning, Naruto frowned as he chewed on the end of his straw grumbling mentally, "So much to think over, it's making me cranky. Why can't things ever just be simple?"

"_If you wish to invite your friend, I don't think it would do any harm_," Edward added his input, obviously having been scanning his internal monologue.

Casting a playful glare at his mate, Naruto thought, "_Nosy jerk!_"

Edward merely gave him that sexy, crooked grin of his. Damn him! Huffing, Naruto asked, "_Are you sure it'll be okay? I mean, I just haven't seen Gaara in nearly a year and he's like a brother to me. I worry about the guy. Plus he has a right to know about my growing family. If he found out on his own and I didn't inform him, most likely he would track me down and maim me a bit._"

"_Sounds charming_," Edward stated although there was a slight growl to his words. He knew that it was foolish to feel threatened, especially having been told stories of Gaara and his strong friendship with Naruto. But the monster in him didn't appreciate anything or anyone threatening his mate, even in jest. Rolling his eyes, Naruto snorted, "_No need to growl. I'm just saying… Gaara's not as bad as before. Plus not to sound smug or anything, but I kinda have him wrapped around my finger. I mean, I'm really the first and only friend he's ever had so he tends to do whatever it takes to make me happy._" He smiled fondly at the memory of his friend.

"_Back to the point, I'm sure if you ask Esme and Carlisle, they'll most likely agree to allow Gaara to visit. They won't see any harm in it_," Edward explained before he stood to throw about his and Naruto's trays away.

"So what were you two talking about in your heads?" Alice inquired, bouncing in her seat.

Smiling, Naruto replied, "Just wondering if it would be okay for Gaara to pop in for a visit. I haven't seen him in so long and it would be nice to introduce all of you to him. He is pretty much my brother in all but blood."

"That's your other demon friend correct?" Rosalie clarified. While she wasn't comfortable having a strange demon in the house (having the dog around was bad enough), she could tell that the visit would make her smallest brother happy. Plus Naruto would never bring anyone into their home if he didn't trust them absolutely so she decided not to argue over it.

"Yeah, I wrote him about a month ago but I haven't gotten a reply. Sometimes that happens because either he doesn't have the proper supplies to write back or he's too involved in whatever he's doing. But still I can't help but worry, not to mention that I want him to be there personally when I name him honorary godfather of the twins!" Naruto chirped, beaming widely toward the end of his rant.

"Man your mood swings totally entertain me kiddo," Emmett guffawed, grinning widely.

Naruto glared as he hissed, "Watch it or I might just decide to convince Rose-nee-san to hold out on you."

Emmett frowned and whined, "Come on I was kidding! Although it really is funny how drastically your mood shifts, especially when you get jealous over all the girls fawning over Eddie! It's like you're trying to set them on fire with your glares."

Naruto growled, not enjoying the fact that he had to be reminded of how popular and sought after his mate was. A day didn't go by that Naruto didn't have some type of glare or scowl on his face as he plotted ways to dispose of the various teenage girls. And it wasn't that he didn't trust Edward, it was that he didn't trust the whores! Just thinking about it now was making him want to punch a hole through the wall. Trust Edward to appear at that moment as he sat down and pulled Naruto into his lap, ignoring the scandalized and jealous looks they got. Holding his golden fox close, Edward buried his face in the crook of his neck and just inhaled his scent, relaxing. This in turn calmed Naruto as he leaned back against his vampire lover, twining their fingers together.

"You have nothing to be jealous or worried of my precious sun. None in the world could ever compare to you," Edward whispered, ignoring when Emmett made a gagging face. Although both Rosalie and Alice were quick to give him the evil eye while Jasper just remained quiet, sorting through the various emotions around him.

Grumbling still, Naruto muttered, "Better be true or I'm castrating you." The Cullens snorted in various levels of amusement while Edward smiled against his mate's neck, kissing the skin tenderly. He didn't let the blonde's threat bother him because he knew his own words were true. No one could ever compare to his beloved, no one came close. Time trickled away like grains of sand as lunch passed along with the last few classes of the day. Before Naruto knew it, it was time to head home and he couldn't be more grateful. He was just ready to lie down and sleep forever, he was so tired!

Yawning, Naruto shuffled out of his Chemistry class as he adjusted his bag strap. He had to make a quick stop by his locker to pick up his Algebra book for homework later that day, but luckily it wouldn't be an inconvenience. Edward usually waited for him at his locker anyway. Walking along, Naruto turned a corner and true to routine, Edward stood waiting for him. But the blond demon stopped dead in his tracks when he realized his mate wasn't alone. Standing before him shuffling nervously, but her features set in determination was Bella Swan.

Normally when a female would try to gain his mate's attention, Naruto would become jealous sure, but he never made any move to do anything since Edward always seemed to be able to handle it. But this time was different. He was seeing red! Bella stood with her hands held out as she offered a note of some kind to Edward, who was rebuffing her advances as politely as he could. Although it was kind of hard to seem polite when his face was twisted in a grimace and his eyes seemed to be drilling a hole into her. And while it was obvious that this made Bella nervous, she wasn't backing down.

"I apologize Isabella, but I simply can't accept this. I'm already in a committed relationship," Edward stated, holding back the urge to growl.

Frowning, she flushed a deep red which made Edward tense more, persisting, "But… I just… I really like you Edward. And I know that if you just give me a chance, we can work! We're made for each other!"

Sighing deeply, Edward hissed, "We barely know each other Isabella. We only have Biology together and we've never even talked. And as I've stated, I'm currently dating Naruto and I'm very happy with him. I love him deeply."

"No! That just… you're lying! You can't like a guy, especially your cousin! The way you looked at me when I first came here, the intensity of your stare! I know that you felt something as did I. You don't have to be ashamed or embarrassed by it," she argued, clutching the paper in her hand as she shook. Her face was turning redder, although Naruto wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger at Edward's refusal. Either way, the blond was pissed and wanted to rip her apart. Edward opened his mouth to speak, but didn't gain the chance as Naruto stormed over, blue eyes blazing with fiery rage and the vampire thought for a moment they flickered red. Moving to stand protectively in front of his mate, Naruto growled causing Bella to step back.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll turn around and leave. Edward is my boyfriend, as he's already stated and I don't appreciate a harlot like you trying to coax him to your bed," the blond demon hissed. By now the whole hallway had stopped with what they were doing to watch the standoff, mixed reactions going through the crowd.

Face flaming with humiliation and antagonism, Bella glared, "I'm not a harlot you fag!"

Snorting, he asked, "Oh? Then what do you call a woman who tries to seduce a man who is already in a relationship? Perhaps you like the term slut better or maybe whore!"

"You're just jealous of the chemistry between Edward and I! And you're just afraid that once we start dating, you'll be the only fag in school. Because there's no way that Edward would ever want to date a disgusting, immoral monster like you!" she shouted.

Snarling, Naruto made to lunge at her, but Edward held him back. Still struggling a bit, Naruto shouted, "You think so do you? Well hate to break it to you princess, but who exactly is Edward dating? Who has he been dating for the last several months? Huh?! Certainly not you! He's been dating me, Naruto Uzumaki! And nothing you do will make him change his mind any time soon so get the fuck over yourself! And if you try this shit again, I don't care if you're a girl I'll make you regret it!" Deciding to get them away before Naruto took drastic measures, Edward held his golden fox close and whispered softly in his ear to calm him as he ran a hand over his swollen stomach which was hidden under illusion.

"It's okay love, calm down. Don't do something you'll regret my mate, please," Edward coaxed gently, his tone pleading. Panting from his shouting, Naruto slowly began to relax while Edward began to lead him away. The students parted for them, their thoughts a jumbled mess.

Some were disgusted by their relationship and that they were nothing but trouble while others believed that Bella deserved the verbal thrashing for trying to steal away a taken guy. It didn't matter either way. Edward just knew he had to get Naruto home, stress not being good for his health nor the twins'. Once outside, Naruto tried taking deep breaths as he growled obviously still wound up. Pulling the blond close once more, Edward kissed his forehead and hummed softly to him. He felt fingers clutch to his shirt as he mumbled, "Fucking bitch, I should go rip her entrails out. Thinking she can try to steal my mate."

"She'll never succeed my sun. She can try all she likes, but I'll never leave you," Edward whispered. The grip tightened as Naruto muttered, "So you say."

Frowning, the bronze haired vampire tried to tilt his lover's face up. Looking into his eyes, he inquired, "Why do you doubt me when you know how much I love you?"

"Because no one wants us to be together! Because every day I grow bigger, I become fatter and unattractive! I look like a whale Edward and there's no way you could ever want to stay with someone so ugly looking! You're too beautiful for that," Naruto whimpered as his eyes began to water. Damn his stupid hormones and insecurity to kingdom come!

Sighing, Edward placed a tender kiss upon his mate's lips. Running his fingers through golden strands of hair, he spoke passionately, "I don't care what everyone else wants, all I want and all I've ever needed was you. I love you Naruto and I've never stopped loving you even after all this time. I've waited a century for you to come back to me and now I have you. No force on this earth is going to take that away."

Brushing the tears away, he continued, "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever met, you're my golden fox, my precious sun, my beloved star, my light! Every day our young continue to grow inside you and I feel awed by it. Every time I see you, I find myself falling head over heels again. I always think how can a monster such as me have ever become lucky enough to be tied to such a beautiful god?"

"You're not a monster," Naruto grumbled trying not to rub at his eyes knowing it would only make them redder and puffier. He didn't want to give Bella the satisfaction of knowing she could make him cry although it was really more hormones than anything. Stupid pregnancy and mood swings! How did women handle it?

Edward merely smiled and stroked his cheek, "You're so kind Naruto and full of such warmth. You're forgiving and you always try to make everyone happy. What did I ever do to deserve you, to deserve such a loving and wonderful family? You've given me everything I've ever wanted Naruto and so much more. I will love you till the end of time and even then, I would love you beyond. You're my lover, my best friend, the mother of my children and most of all you're my mate. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You… why do you have to be so sweet and romantic?" Naruto asked, resting his forehead against the vampire's chest. He savored the feeling of being cradled close and inhaled the scent of his beloved. This was where he belonged, in these strong and steadfast arms that would protect him and hold him together even when the world came tumbling down around them. Naruto knew he could always depend on Edward.

"Just one of my charms," Edward responded coyly and Naruto could hear the smirk in his voice.

Snorting, he just held him close and nuzzled at his chest not caring who else was around them or what sort of scene they were making. If people didn't like it, they could kiss his ass. Carding his fingers through the blond demon's hair, Edward murmured, "We should get going. The others are already wondering where we are and what's taking us. Plus you're tired and it would be best to get you home soon so that you may rest."

"Nnn, almost tempted to just have you carry me," Naruto yawned as he pulled away, giving his mate a look when Edward moved to pick him up.

Chuckling, the bronze haired vampire stopped and just placed one more kiss on those lips he loved. The gesture was returned and rather than being passionate, it was merely sweet and full of love. Pulling away, Edward cradled Naruto's hand and began to lead him toward the parking lot. He didn't blame Naruto for his outburst, knowing it had been a mixture of hormones and his own insecurities. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have been like to grow up without love, without the care of a family; that every day was a struggle and you feared those you cared about would disappear. And for Naruto, those he loved had faded with time with the exception of Gaara.

"But I'll never leave him. I don't have the strength to stay away from him," Edward thought as they walked up to his Volvo and Emmett's jeep. Greetings were shared, Naruto quickly shifting into a better mood as he joked with Alice and Emmett. Jasper spared a glance at him as he inquired, "_Alice told us what happened when she gained a vision. Is Naruto okay?_"

"_Yeah, he was upset a bit, but that's passed thankfully_," Edward replied, his gaze never leaving his mate's form.

"_I should go and teach that Swan girl manners. How dare she try to hassle you and call Naruto those horrible things_," Rosalie thought snidely, her elegant face morphed into a frown bordering on a sneer.

"_As do I, but not at the risk of exposure; not with Naruto so close to his delivery date_," Edward reasoned. And truly he did wish he could go back and rip Bella apart, to make her suffer a slow and painful death. He wouldn't even do it for her blood, but for his mate's honor.

"Can we go home already? I'm getting tired of standing around," Naruto whined playfully, pouting as he leaned against Emmett.

Chuckling, the Cullens gathered into their respective vehicles knowing they had to keep in mind that Naruto was carrying at least double his weight at the moment. Without much effort they left the school and headed home. The drive didn't take very long naturally and upon their arrival, Esme was waiting as she always did. She greeted them happily, asking about their day as she hugged each of them. Naruto hummed happily at the gesture, his genjutsu dropping. It almost felt like a veil had hung over him all day and finally it was allowed to slip away.

Wagging his tail, Naruto sniffed the air inhaling the scent of fresh cookies from the kitchen. Leaving his siblings to answer questions, the blond hurried to the other room knowing Edward was following only a few steps behind him. Without pause, Naruto made a beeline for the cookies that were on a cooling rack on the counter. Inspecting them he found that they were peanut butter which made Naruto happier. Edward watched as the blond grabbed a few, popping one into his mouth. He scolded softly, "You shouldn't eat too many before your dinner. Esme will throw a fit."

Raising an eyebrow at Edward, Naruto merely swallowed what was in his mouth and stuffed another in while three more rested in his hands. Humming happily, he made his way over to the table and promptly sat down, sighing in relief for his aching feet. Being pregnant was hard and Naruto had more respect for women because of it. Eating his cookies, Naruto began to relax as he listened as the rest of his family walked into the kitchen. As predicted Esme immediately began scolding him over the pilfered cookies, but he just gave her a sweet smile and batted his eyelashes trying to look innocent. She relented after a moment realizing that what's done was done. Rather she went back to asking them about their day.

Alice and Emmett were happy to spin tales of their classes while their mates just sat back to listen. Naruto interjected every so often, but for once was content to merely listen as he leaned against Edward. The bronze haired vampire held him tenderly, unconsciously stroking his fingers over the blonde's stomach. An hour passed before Carlisle came home, although it didn't seem that long. Esme had begun cooking while Emmett and Alice had gone to play video games in the living room. Rosalie opted to help her mother while Jasper and Naruto discussed the similar aspects of the Shinobi Wars and the American Civil War. Edward remained with Naruto, just listening to them talk.

If there was one thing the Cullens could agree on, it was that home was paradise for them; a sanctuary where they could unwind and act as themselves without having to hide. For Naruto, it was a place of peace. It was the end to a long and difficult journey to find a place where he belonged. And while at times they could be overbearing, the Cullens were everything he had ever wanted in a family. In reality he couldn't be more grateful to have them and their support. Despite his past both good and bad, they had accepted him as one of their own and loved him deeply.

And Naruto knew that if anyone threatened his family, he would gladly kill for them if only to keep them safe. No one, not even Sage was going to lay a hand on them. If he tried, he would find out why Naruto is the most powerful demon to walk the earth. For their love, he would demolish and reshape the world; only for them.

* * *

And that's it! I felt very satisfied when I finished this chapter! Cause I really hate Bella's character, seriously! She seemed so pathetic and dull as well as selfish. She claims to be in love with Edward but is yanking Jacob around giving him false hope. And don't even get me started on when she gets all depressed and emo in New Moon. Yes first break ups are hard and they suck (we've all had them), but seriously?! Grow up! Life goes on!

But I think what really got on my nerves is when Edward asks her to marry him. One of my friends explained that if she agreed to marry him, he'd turn her eventually. But she said no, yet still wanted to be turned. Another friend explained that Bella probably said no because her parents married young and then divorced so she's afraid the same thing will happen to her. I promptly told them that doesn't make sense. She won't get married to the guy, but she's willing to be a vampire with him for all eternity? Yeah..... that doesn't make fucking sense! And I'm done ranting. I'm not sure if the story is truly straight, but that was the gist of what I was told so meh! And if you like Bella, then I'm sorry but it's a matter of opinion.

ANYWAY!!!!! Chapter six will be coming too along with the twins! Finally! Woo! Please remember to review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	6. New Breath, New Life

Today felt like a long ass day despite that I didn't do much really. Mostly cleaned house, but I still feel tired and out of it. Might just be the stress of life right now and my grandfather still being in the hospital. All we can do is wait and hope he passes soon, poor guy.

In other news, my creativity has been rather slow lately so that means my writing is suffering. But I'm not giving up on this so don't worry. I just need some ideas and you my reviewers can help! Info will be at the end of the chapter so keep your eyes peeled! I would appreciate it! Now without further ado, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Twilight or Naruto. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I only own Sage and the Cullen Twins!

**Warnings: AU** (alternate universe) **yaoi/slash **(malexmale pairing), **Bella Bashing**, **Male Pregnancy **(M-Preg) and **slightly graphic **birth scene

**Pairings:** _Edward/Naruto, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Sage/Naruto (one-sided), Bella/Edward (one-sided)_

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**New Breath, New Life**

It hurt, oh god did it hurt! Fuck if he wasn't going to kill Edward over this! He hoped his mate liked abstinence because he was never touching Naruto again for as long as they lived! Gritting his teeth, Naruto gripped the sheets tearing through them with ease while Carlisle prepared the drugs to shave off some of the pain. He screamed when another contraction hit him. Shit why was his body trying to attempt to widen his hips when he had no vagina to push the god damn babies out?! If there was a god, Naruto swore he would find a way to summon the fucker and kill him for thinking that demon males should have babies! Shit!

"And this day had started out so nice too!" he whined as he thought back to how this began. It had been a normal morning in the Cullen household, Naruto celebrating over the fact that unlike the rest of his siblings and his mate, he didn't have to go to school. Carlisle had excused him from his studies due to the "flu" and wouldn't allow his smallest son back for a while.

The first week had been great. All Naruto did was relax either watching TV, reading or listening to music while Esme took care of him. Sometimes he would help his mother cook or watch her paint. All in all, it was rather soothing. Of course Edward always put up a fuss every time he had to leave since the threat of Sage still lingered over head. But the coven head wouldn't allow it, stating that Naruto's earlier bouts of sickness at the beginning of his pregnancy had already caused enough speculation. They didn't need more. Plus Jasper assured his brother that he had set up enough traps to sufficiently protect them and Esme knew to get Naruto out if anything went wrong.

So always it was with great reluctance that Edward left his mate with his mother and headed out to school. But he called when he could, which was usually when he got to school, during lunch and on the way home. It was driving him (along with the rest of the family) up the walls a little. But despite how irritating it was, Naruto also thought it was sweet at how much Edward cared for his safety.

The morning had been like those before it in its routine. The Cullen/Hale kids would prepare for school, Edward would smother him to death with kisses and hugs then they would leave. Carlisle would depart afterward with a gentle kiss to his wife and a pat on the head for Naruto. Esme would then flutter into the kitchen to make him something to eat while he followed and sat at the table. They would talk and tell each other stories; Naruto had learned how Esme had lost her baby and how she had tried to commit suicide. The blond had cried for her and had hugged her tightly, thanking her for being such a wonderful mother; how he was happy and proud to call her mother. Naruto was sure that he had never loved Esme as much as he did in that moment.

After breakfast they retired to her studio and Naruto had watched as she began to paint and sometimes text Jacob who was obviously in school himself. Several pieces rested around the room, some of them portraits of the Cullens through the years. He had commented on how once the twins were born, they would have to have another painting done to include them. Esme thought it was a wonderful idea. They remained there for a few hours before it began to draw closer to noon. That's when the trouble started. Naruto had made his way to the living room to rest while Esme had gone back to the kitchen to prepare him a lunch. As he sat down, his midsection started to hurt. It started light and uncomfortable, but was quick to increase.

Confused and frightened, Naruto had tried to stand up but the movement seemed to make it worse and he had screamed, clutching his rounded belly. Falling back onto the couch, he had whimpered as Esme came rushing in, obviously looking for danger. The moment she saw her smallest son holding onto his stomach, his face flushed and eyes watery, she knew it was time. Giving him a brief moment of reassurance, Esme called her husband first. They were on the phone for less than ten seconds when Carlisle hung up, promising to be there quickly. She then called Edward, knowing he needed to be there for his mate. The call was just as quick and once she hung up, Esme returned to Naruto's side trying to make him as comfortable as possible.

Edward and the others arrived first, the school being closer than the hospital. Once through the door, the bronze haired vampire had immediately placed himself next to his pregnant mate and offered his hand. Naruto took it and had squeezed so hard, it hurt the both of them. And while it worried the vampire that the blond might unintentionally harm himself, it was the only comfort he could give.

Not even five minutes later, Carlisle arrived and was quick to order his family to prepare themselves. Jasper and Emmett went to arrange Edward's room while Rosalie gathered fresh towels and Alice went to boil water. Under the vampire doctor's careful instructions, Edward had picked up Naruto and moved slowly to his room. He wished to go faster, but the quick movements would jar the other and lead to more pain and discomfort. He didn't want to cause that for the blond.

After what felt like forever, Edward finally reached their room and laid Naruto upon the bed as tenderly as he could. As another contraction hit, the blond demon had grabbed the vampire by the front of his shirt and shook him with all his might. His eyes were wild and full of pain as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "This is all your fucking fault! Damn you! You're never touching me again you hear me?! You're cut off! God damn it! Ah fucker it hurts! Shit!"

Once done, Naruto had promptly picked up his mate by the neck and actually threw him out the window (which was open luckily, he would hate to have ruined any part of Esme's house), screaming bloody murder. The rest of the family had finally gathered as they finished their jobs, watching with gaping shock at the strength of the demon. Sometimes they forgot what he was capable of. But Carlisle didn't let them remain as he quickly ushered them out before closing the door. Esme stayed behind to help and keep Naruto sane while he prepared to perform a C-section on the blond. And that's how Naruto wound up in his position, writhing in pain and wondering if killing someone would make him feel better. Maybe not physically, but it would do wonders for his mentality.

The only time Edward had come in after being thrown out the window, he promptly scurried back out when Naruto began to scream at him once more and threw a lamp at the door. Despite the seriousness of the situation, the others couldn't help but find it amusing. Edward was torn between annoyance, embarrassment and worry. And the screaming didn't assure anyone.

"Alright Naruto, I'm going to give you something to help dull the pain and get you to relax," Carlisle assured as he walked over with the syringe. Naruto nodded, his hair sticking to his forehead which was sweaty and he was trying to control his breathing. Esme was quick to wipe it away with a damp cloth, cooing softly to him and kissing his hand. Holding onto his son's arm, Carlisle was able to locate the correct vein without any problems and injected the drug. Glancing at his watch, he waited wanting to start at the appropriate time when the drug had run its course and no sooner.

Tense minutes passed as Naruto began to relax, his grip on Esme's hand slacking and his breathing evening out. He was still conscious and aware, but the drugs had dulled the pain and made him feel only slightly light headed. Pleased with the results, Carlisle pulled on his gloves while Esme prepared the towels and water. Turning slightly to where Jasper had laid his instruments out, he picked up a scalpel while Esme removed Naruto's shirt. While the whole operation was dangerous due to the lack of proper equipment, Carlisle had faith in his skills and in Naruto's strength. It would be okay.

Taking a deep breath that he didn't really need, Carlisle brought the blade down and with a steady hand, carefully cut open the blond demon's stomach. Of course blood began to flow and all the vampires in the house held their breath as Esme swiftly cleaned away as much as she could. Naruto didn't even twitch, his eyes closed as he let his thoughts drift. Eternity seemed to pass as Carlisle worked while the family stood outside the room. Alice was wringing her hands, obviously trying to see if she could grasp a vision. Emmett held Rosalie whose gaze never wavered from the door while Jasper tried to maintain calming waves.

But it was difficult with Edward pacing back and forth, his anxiety surging higher and higher with each passing minute. The only thing that seemed to keep him from barging in was the constant feed of thoughts and information he got from his sire. Esme stroked Naruto's hair and hummed softly to him, listening to her mate's movements. Carlisle took another deep breath as he finished carefully moving aside any organs that were in the way. Now was the moment of truth. Bringing his scalpel down to the wall of tissue that served as cocoon for the twins, he began to cut pausing once or twice when they moved.

Once he was pleased with the size of the opening, Carlisle set his scalpel down and reached inside cautiously, grabbing the first wriggling infant. Cupping his hands behind its head and back, he pulled out the child quickly indentifying it as a girl. Esme glided over with a towel as Carlisle cut the umbilical cord and cleaned out her mouth, allowing her to release a wail. The rest of the family outside perked when they heard the sound and smiles broke out onto their faces, Edward's being the biggest. He immediately shared the mental images of his daughter with them, Rosalie and Alice cooing with happiness.

As Esme took the girl to be cleaned, Carlisle reached back inside and with the same precision as before, extracted the second child. Giving it a quick look over, he beamed with pride when he discovered it was a boy. Like with his sister, Carlisle cut the cord and cleaned out his mouth chuckling when he began to cry as well.

"_I think you should come in Edward. Esme has her hands full and I need to stitch up Naruto_," Carlisle stated. Not a moment later, Edward was hurrying into the room and making his way over to his mother. Esme smiled warmly at her son, whispering softly, "She's so beautiful Edward."

Deftly she handed over the tiny child to him before going to help Carlisle. Edward could only stand in awe as he gazed down at his daughter. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her head was covered in a thin layer of bronze colored hair while her face was scrunched up and red from her crying, bringing attention to her cute little nose. Her fists were clenched while a pair of tiny fox ears twitched atop her head. He wondered briefly what her eye color was, but her eyes were closed so he would have to wait to find out.

"My beautiful princess… my little Lauren Annabel Cullen," he thought, leaning down to press a light kiss to her forehead.

For a second he feared that his touch would be too cold or his skin too hard. But upon closer examination, Edward discovered some surprising things about his child. Her skin wasn't pale like a vampire's, but a healthy peach and while it wasn't cold, it wasn't as warm as a human's should be. He could also hear her heart beat which was somewhat slow and sluggish, but still steady and strong.

"What did you two decide to name them?" Esme asked as she returned, now cradling her clean grandson in her arms.

Smiling gently, Edward replied, "For girls, we decided on Annabel and Lauren. For boys, it was Devon and Michael. But considering the circumstances, I think they'll be called Lauren Annabel Cullen and Devon Michael Cullen."

"Oh they're beautiful names Edward," she cooed, placing a kiss atop Devon's head. Just like his sister, he too had bronze hair and fox ears. But his eyes were open and gazing around curiously, revealing them to be the same shade of sky blue as Naruto's. They were absolutely perfect and Edward couldn't be happier.

"_Can we come in now? I want to see them!_" Alice whined through her thoughts. Edward glanced in Carlisle's direction, watching as he stitched up his mate. He replied, "_Wait a few more minutes. He's stitching up Naruto and needs to concentrate._"

He heard her huff from the other side of the door, but paid no mind as he walked toward his sire. He watched him work and tenderly reached out to take Naruto's hand. Blue eyes opened and a small smile graced his lips as he whispered, "How are they?"

"Beautiful love, they're absolutely perfect in every way," Edward replied, shifting Lauren in his arms to show him. Naruto's eyes watered and he reached out with a quivering hand as Edward moved closer. As if sensing her mother, Lauren mewed and whimpered wrapping one of her tiny fists around his finger. Happiness like no other filled Naruto and felt awed at the small life cradled in his mate's arms; a life he helped to create.

"This is our daughter, Lauren Annabel Cullen and Esme has our son, Devon Michael Cullen," Edward whispered before kissing Naruto gently, "You did great my love."

"Lauren and Devon… yes, they're good names," Naruto hummed as Carlisle pulled away, finally finished with the stitching.

As he began to remove his gloves, he advised, "You shouldn't move for at least twenty four hours Naruto. While you're healing has already started to mend the wound, it'll still take time and you'll most likely be sore. It's best you rest up as much as possible."

"Okay otou-san, I promise I will," Naruto sighed before smiling at Esme as she carefully handed Devon to him.

The infant whimpered and nuzzled at his mother's chest which confused the vampires in the room. But their confusion was cleared when Devon suddenly latched onto a nipple and began to drink, much to the mortification of Naruto. Edward chuckled as his mate blushed deeply before glowering at him, thoughts promising physical harm if he didn't behave. Remembering the window incident, Edward calmed his amusement and handed over Lauren who began to cry, hungry as well. Her little nose wiggled, obviously smelling her mother's milk.

Sighing, Naruto moved his daughter to his other nipple and let her suckle, giving Esme a grateful smile when she tenderly propped him up with some pillows. Edward sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, cradling him close as he watched his children feed. It was amazing how active their thoughts were, already identifying him as "father" and Naruto as "mother". There were also constant thoughts of love and happiness, content with their meal and the safety that he as their father provided. They truly were far more developed than normal babies usually are.

"Reading their thoughts?" Naruto asked, amusement in his voice.

Edward nodded, "Yes, they've already indentified us as their parents. They're also beginning to realize that Esme and Carlisle are family as well as the others, smelling them from here. It's truly extraordinary."

"Does that mean we can come in now?" Alice questioned, poking her head through the door.

Carlisle smiled and nodded, gesturing them to come inside. The door opened the rest of the way allowing the rest of the family inside. Rosalie and Alice wasted no time in moving to Naruto's side, cooing and squealing over the twins. Jasper stood a little farther back, but still remained in gazing range. A small smile graced his features, obviously pleased that his niece and nephew were healthy. Emmett burst into laughter when he saw Naruto breast feeding the twins, although he did his best to tone it down. No use in scaring the little ones after all.

"Wow this is too rich! Such a cute mommy you make runt," he teased. Edward growled, not liking that his brother was gazing at his mate in such a way. After all, breast feeding one's young was in itself rather personal and intimate. Naruto glared and hissed at him, "You realize I could set you on fire now and make you suffer an agonizing death without having to leave this bed."

Rosalie snorted as she smacked her mate, glaring at him, "Stop being such a crude pervert! Honestly, Naruto has just given birth and is very tired right now. He doesn't need you to antagonize him."

"Aww, but babe! I was just joking," Emmett whined, pouting. The twins were just watching their family's interactions all the while still feeding. Edward snorted when he listened to their thoughts, speaking out loud, "Devon finds you strange and perhaps interesting while Lauren just thinks you're annoying and too loud."

"Hey, I resent! But fine, see if you rugrats get anything good for Christmas!" Emmett said, crossing his arms and gazing down at the infants. They just gazed back, their eyes mocking him in a way. Emmett was almost expecting them to raise their eyebrows in an Edward-ish fashion. Rosalie, after seeking permission from Naruto, was stroking Devon's hair as she smirked, "It seems that they've gained your intelligence Edward if they can deduce that Emmett is a fool."

"And they got my dashing and devilish good looks. They'll be heart breakers, I know it," Naruto said teasingly.

Alice giggled and twirled around, humming happily, "Perhaps I should get them some clothes from their room! We can't leave them wrapped in those towels all day."

"We should go hunting as well and bring blood back for them. I can sense that they're hungry still," Jasper advised. Edward nodded as he backed up his brother's statement, "Yes, they're wishing for blood. But I suppose it's not surprising, despite their beating hearts they're still half vampire."

"Yes this would be wise. Lets get them cleaned up and comfortable before we set out to gather a meal for them," Carlisle stated having finished putting his tools away. The twins both released Naruto's nipples and cooed in glee over the idea of blood.

Edward merely smiled in amusement and kissed his mate's forehead as Alice quickly returned with a pair of onesies. As the rest of the family prepared for the hunt, Edward and Alice changed the twins into their new clothes. They made it obvious that they pleased with the warmth if their tiny wagging tails was anything to go by. Naruto had watched with delight at how carefully the vampires handled the hybrid newborns. It was sweet, but logically due to their mixed blood the twins wouldn't be as delicate as they appeared.

"Oh they're so cute!" Alice squealed as she held Lauren, "I just want to spoil them rotten!" Edward rolled his eyes as he patted Devon's back gently to burp him while Naruto snorted and grinned. He joked, "Guess we'll have to keep them away from you won't we? In order to prevent you from damaging them."

Alice pouted before sticking her tongue out which seemed to amuse Lauren as she giggled and cooed. Esme glided back into the room carrying baby blankets, knowing that most likely her sons would want the twins to sleep with them for the time being. Handing them over to Naruto to situate, Esme smiled softly, "You two just relax and leave the rest to us. We'll be back soon. Come now Alice, we should let Edward and Naruto have time to bond with the children."

"Awww, but I wanted to play with them some more," Alice whined in a sulking fashion. Esme merely shook her head, amusement in her eyes. Huffing, the pixie vampire walked to the bed and reluctantly handed Lauren over to Naruto.

Grinning in delight, the blond fox assured her, "Don't worry, you'll be back. And you'll get to hold her again soon. No need to sulk." Lauren cooed as she blinked sleepily at Alice, a small smile on her lips.

Seemingly reassured by her niece's smile, Alice beamed and nodded as she chirped, "Alright, we'll be back! So you two snuggle and rest up, have family bonding time and all that goodness!"

Edward shook his head as his mother and sister left before moving to the other side of the bed. Carefully he sat down and shifted Devon onto the blanket, his son having already nodded off. Lauren seemed to be on her way as his mate placed her next to her twin. The two snuggled together and cooed happily, their tiny tails swishing to show their joy.

Shifting closer and careful not to aggravate the stitches, Naruto rested his head on his arm as he watched his children while Edward lay protectively on their other side forming a barrier. Neither one of them could take their eyes away as if fearing that they would disappear if they did. Reaching out, Edward ran a finger over Devon's cheek listening to his calm breathing and steady heart beat. They were beautiful and perfect in every way. Such tiny little life that he helped to create was now resting right within his reach, both healthy and happy. Edward didn't think he could be any happier.

"They truly are a miracle my golden fox, thank you so much for this," Edward whispered. Naruto smiled as he reached out to take the vampire's hand, threading their fingers together. Bringing his hand to his lips, the blond kissed it tenderly as he replied, "I love you Edward. You've given me so much happiness when I thought I would never have any. You and the twins are my life, my world."

Edward smiled as he murmured, "I want to raise them well. I want to have a big family of our own, a home of our own."

Naruto chuckled and jested playfully, "Let me recover first and let them grow a bit before we attempt to have any more kids."

Feeling light hearted at his mate's joy, Edward carefully maneuvered himself closer and leant over the twins to kiss the blond demon before him. It was tender and slow, full of love and utter devotion. Pulling away, he purred, "I suppose I have no choice but to wait. But now you have to rest up so that you may heal faster."

"Hmmm, sounds like a good idea," Naruto yawned shifting closer as well, still mindful of his stitches. Running his hand lightly up and down Naruto's side, Edward watched his love as he closed his eyes obviously ready to sleep. Without prompt, he began to hum a soothing melody and listened as Naruto's breathing became sync with the twins'. For the rest of the night Edward sang and watched over his family, wondering what tomorrow would bring; praying for the strength to overcome the obstacles set before them.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter with two more to go! Seems like each time I post a chapter, they wind up shorter on here than on Word. It's rather annoying . But yes! Lauren and Devon are finally born! Everyone is very excited, especially the happy parents! Unfortunately the happiness isn't going to last. Which brings me up to my next topic! So since Theo has disappeared to god knows where, my thoughts and motivation for the Salvation and Damnation Arc is pretty much at zero. But just the other day I think I finally have some ideas that'll work. One of which involves the Cullens moving to a couple of different places since they'll be on the run from the Volturi for most of the third fic.

This is where I need your help! I can't decide what places they should hide so I need you guys to review and give me some ideas. I want at least three cities/countries/places where they can spend time hiding out. Just send me a review of your suggestion! The assistance is greatly appreciated! So please review! Thank you!!!!

**~Seth**


	7. Destroying Our Fragile World

Woo boy, another chapter out! I actually just saw the Eclipse trailer on Youtube and my hatred of Bella (selfish bitch) prompted me to update. Plus I need something to cheer me up. Yesterday my grandfather passed away after struggling with cancer for a year. So my family is pretty unstable right now and we're trying our best to deal with the grief. But I'm just happy he's finally at rest in a better place.

**PLEASE READ!!!!! **In other news, I'm not sure if any of you caught this in the last chapter but I'll ask again cause I really need the help. For the **Salvation and Damnation **arc I've decided to have the Cullens (plus Jacob and Gaara) travel to three different countries in their attempt to flee the Volturi. I've already decided on one, but I need help figuring out the other two. So if you could review and give me an idea of what country/city they should hide in, I would greatly appreciate it! So without further ado, the next chapter of **Dance of Fire and Ice II: Life and Death**!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Twilight or Naruto. They respectively belong to Stephenie Meyer and Masashi Kishimoto. I'm merely borrowing them for a while! But I do own Sage and the Cullen twins!

**Warnings: AU** (alternate universe), **slash/yaoi **(malexmale pairing), **M-preg **(male pregnancy), **Bella Bashing **and **violence**.

**Pairings:** _Edward/Naruto, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Sage/Naruto (one-sided), Bella/Edward (one-sided)_

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**Destroying Our Fragile World**

While Naruto and Edward had been thrilled over the concept of being parents, the young couple hadn't realized how much time and effort they would have to put into it. Two days since the twins' birth had passed and already Naruto was a bit worn thin which was natural, as Carlisle explained. It was just the blond demon adjusting his schedule to his new role as mother and care giver. Of course Naruto was mainly thankful for his mate. Edward didn't have to sleep and never ran out of energy which enabled him to pick up the slack. Yet even with the slight advantage it was still difficult. The twins had to eat every few hours which meant waking up throughout the night, equaling lack of decent sleep.

Esme had offered to buy formula instead and have bottles prepared on standby, but Naruto had declined. He was grateful for his family offering their help, but his instincts demanded that he and Edward take the responsibility. He didn't mind breast feeding the twins since it reinforced the bond between him and his children, strengthening that love. And at the rate they were growing, he figured he wouldn't have to do it for long. Yet despite everything, the young parents couldn't be happier than they were at that point in time. It was a fairly pleasant Sunday afternoon even with the light cloud cover and the Cullens along with Jacob Black were enjoying themselves as they relaxed outside.

Jasper and Emmett were wresting nearby while their mates talked over fashion magazines. Carlisle was busying manning the grill they set up while Esme came to and from the house with all sorts of ingredients and dishes. On the opposite side of the yard away from the wresting vampires, Edward and Naruto sat on a quilt along with Jacob. Devon was squirming around in his father's lap while Lauren was tugging at Jacob's hair, getting a kick out of her new toy while the shifter just winced in pain. Despite her size, she was a strong little thing. Naruto laughed at his friend's predicament while Edward shook his head, although he found amusement in the action as well.

"You know, I think they inherited your mischief from you Naruto," Jacob joked as he was finally able to remove Lauren's hands and free his hair.

Said blond demon shrugged as he picked up his son, grinning, "Yes well that seems to run in the family. From what I was told, my father was a bit of a mischievous devil himself. But my mother was able to curb his… enthusiasm by scarring him for life."

Poking at Devon's stomach drawing a giggle from him, he continued, "Besides, I think Lauren takes more after me while Devon takes after Edward. The little guy is mellow."

Jacob nodded, "Yeah seems like it. These kids are going to be heart breakers aren't they?"

"Yes, Naruto and I already agreed they were. Of course any who wish to court my children will have to go through me first," Edward stated, his voice taking on a more serious tone at the end. Snorting at his overprotective mate, Naruto pecked his cheek, "Relax, they're growing fast but not that fast. Enjoy them while they're young."

"Yeah they can't stay kids forever. At least that's what parents say all the time. My dad always tells me that I grew up too fast; that one minute I was this annoying little toddler, the next I'm a teenager," Jacob stated watching as Lauren took one of his fingers into her mouth and sucked on it. Edward didn't like the idea of his children growing up, but he knew it was inevitable although he wondered what age they would stop growing. After all, they were immortal through their blood and no doubt they would cease aging at some point. The vampire speculated that perhaps they would remain eternal teenagers much like most of their family. Edward theorized this due to the fact that Naruto still looked like a teenager himself despite the fact that he was well over thousands of years old.

"So… I hate to bring this up, but uh… any word on this Sage guy?" Jacob asked wiping his finger when Lauren became uninterested. He unconsciously handed her a small stuffed weasel which she immediately latched onto. Frowning at the topic, but knowing it was important Naruto replied, "No, we haven't seen him. It's been quiet which has me worried."

Pulling his mate closer, Edward kissed his cheek in reassurance while he tickled Devon's stomach. Jacob frowned, "So you think he might be plotting something?"

"Most likely, I seriously wouldn't put it past him. Despite the challenges your pack and our family present, it won't daunt him. He's been chasing me obsessively all this time and I doubt he's just going to give up without a fight," Naruto muttered.

The shifter nodded knowing the topic was souring the atmosphere. Jacob could see the rest of the Cullens still going about their business, but he noted that it seemed strained and tense. No doubt they had heard the discussion and weren't happy over the idea of being helpless against the situation. Jacob could understand since Naruto was his friend and the idea of such a mentally unstable demon focusing his sights on the blond was unsettling. Deciding a change of topic was needed, Edward inquired, "Have you received word from Gaara?" Naruto perked at the name of his best friend while Jacob tilted his head curiously.

Smiling widely, the blond demon replied, "No, but hopefully I'll hear from him soon. I really want him to meet all of you and I really do miss him. Plus the twins need to meet their godfather!"

"Who's Gaara?" Jacob asked having been lost in the discussion. Naruto grinned wider if that was possible as he replied, "He's my best friend and a demon as well, a raccoon demon to be more precise. He and I became friends when we were still human even though we lived in different villages. After what happened to me, I went to seek refuge with him only to discover the same thing had happened to him. Then we both packed up and decided to travel!"

"Then why isn't he with you now?" the shifter questioned.

"Well we couldn't be around each other constantly or one of use would have wound up dead! Gaara's pretty much my opposite in personality, very quiet and doesn't really show his emotions. He was raised pretty badly and didn't have anyone to love him. But back on topic, sometimes we just went our separate ways to have time to ourselves. We'd find each other again eventually," Naruto explained.

"Jacob! Naruto! It's time to eat!" Esme called to them, watching as both perked at the promise of food. She couldn't help but smile as she watched her family gather. Had she been told a year ago that not only would she have a demon for a son, a pair of hybrid grandchildren, but also befriend a shifter she probably wouldn't have believed whoever told her. Yet here they were and Esme couldn't be happier. The motherly vampire smiled wider as Naruto sat himself down cradling Devon in his lap while Edward held Lauren. Jacob sat on the blonde's other side, sniffing the air and grinning widely obviously excited over the meal.

Alice was quick to dance over and pluck up Devon just as Esme began to set out plates, not that Naruto minded too much. He just kept a close eye on his sister as she settled herself between Rosalie and Jasper, the pair of females cooing over their nephew.

"This smells good kaa-san," Naruto hummed as she served them mashed potatoes, steamed broccoli and steaks from the grill. Jacob nodded in agreement as he immediately cut into his steak. Taking a bite, he purred and melted as he chewed. Swallowing, he exclaimed, "Definitely tastes good too! Thanks Esme, Carlisle!"

"You're welcome Jacob," Carlisle replied graciously while Esme beamed happily, pleased that they were enjoying their meal. As the shifter and demon ate, the vampires talked among themselves while passing the twins around. Of course between Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Alice, it was quiet difficult for anyone else to gain even a second with the infants. But light scolding from Naruto had the family playing nice and sharing. When lunch was done, Jacob had offered to help Esme with the dishes as favor for feeding him and allowing him over. She had protested at first, but the bulky teen was stubborn and had insisted. Finally she gave in and they had headed inside while the coven had chuckled and giggled in amusement. Even Rosalie seemed humored, obviously approving of Jacob taking responsibility to help her mother.

"So when do you think we'll be able to start taking the twins places?" Alice inquired as she tickled Devon's stomach while Emmett played with Lauren, holding her over his head. She seemed to enjoy that as she clapped and squealed with delight.

"I think more importantly we should come up with a cover story for them before we present them to the public," Carlisle advised, the others nodding in agreement.

"But they look so much like both Naruto and Edward, it'll raise many questions and draw more attention to us," Jasper added as his mind ran through various scenarios. They had to agree that their looks would definitely pose a problem. Naruto frowned, "Well for now I suppose I could place illusions on them to change their appearance. At least until I can finish my project."

"Project?" Rosalie asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

The blond demon nodded as he explained, "When you told me about your sun problem, I thought perhaps I could somehow find a way to use my abilities with genjutsus to help. At first I thought I could just place the illusions on each of you, but it would take a lot of chakra to do it. Not to mention that it would be hard to maintain at great distances. So I've been working on creating jewelry that I can pour my chakra into and when you wear it, it'll automatically cast the illusion."

The Cullens seemed surprised and excited at the idea. Naruto held his hand up to keep them quiet, "Of course the illusions won't last long, only for a week at the most. I'd have to recharge them and as I said, they aren't finished yet. I need to work a few things out first."

"How did you manage to keep it a secret for so long? Especially with Edward?" Emmett asked as he handed Lauren over to Carlisle to hold. Naruto grinned smugly, "I've lived for a long time! I have so much knowledge that I had to rebuild my mindscape from scratch and now it's practically a maze! Edward's only able to read my surface thoughts, if he tried to read deeper then he wouldn't get far."

"Woah, you're always full of surprises aren't you?" Emmett joked.

"Yes I am. But back to the topic at hand, as I was saying I could probably place illusions on Lauren and Devon. I would anyway to hide their ears and tails. We would just need to decide what their story will be before I can do it," Naruto stated.

"Maybe Carlisle and Esme could pose as their godparents," Alice suggested.

"How so?" Emmett questioned.

"We could tell the town that they're the children of a family friend who recently died after suffering from serious illness over the last few years. In their will, they gave custody of the twins to us since you were named godparents and they have no other family to take care of them." The Cullens thought for a moment, wondering if the story would work.

Finally Naruto shrugged, "I think it's a good cover story. If we claim adoption, people will start becoming nosy and you can't claim them to be blood related either. Kaa-san is already posing as Rosalie and Jasper's aunt while otou-san is posing as my uncle." They murmured in agreement understanding the blonde's point.

"I believe it's the best we can come up with now in this situation. But perhaps it won't matter much in the next year. With the rate of their growth, we might have to move soon should we wish to keep our secret," Edward explained calmly as he watched Jasper handled Devon carefully, pleased when he didn't hear any thoughts of blood lust. Rather he heard unconditional love from his brother as he whispered softly to his nephew.

"Yeah, these guys are only a few days old and they don't look it. Kinda messes with the mind a bit," Emmett joked smiling.

Naruto shrugged, "Yes well their blood is unique and a mixture of two powerful species. We can only speculate what other sort of abilities they have in store besides the basics they gained from Edward and I."

"Unfortunately due to their mixed heritage and power, they'll be sought after most likely if they're found out," Jasper stated as he let Devon suck on his fingers. Naruto pouted and shook his fist at him, "Aniki! Don't jinx us!"

Jasper shook his head while Alice giggled, "Don't worry Naruto. If anything happens, it'll be okay! We won't let any harm come to Devon and Lauren."

Holding his mate close, Edward stroked his side as he tried to calm him. He knew Jasper had a point and sadly it was the bitter truth. Those who would find out about the twins would perhaps either try to kill them or use them in some way to gain power. Perhaps the coven they had to worry the most over was the Volturi. The Cullens knew that if Aro ever found out about Lauren and Devon, he would have quite the field day.

A sudden chill seem to hit Edward which startled him as his hair rose at the back of his neck. It had been many years since he had ever felt such a sensation, perhaps since he was a human. Golden eyes snapped towards the woods while Alice seemed to go rigid which drew this family's attention toward her. Scanning the foliage, Edward frowned as the air seemed to shimmer like heat in the middle of a desert. This set his senses on higher alert as he spared a glance at his family who seemed to be fine. Although looking closer, something seemed off about the situation. They were too calm. Alice was smiling as if nothing was wrong when he knew that she just had a vision moments before.

He suddenly heard thoughts in a familiar voice that made his hackles rise and his lips pull back in a snarl. Alice's voice called out in his mind, "_He's here!_"

"Release!" Naruto's voice suddenly shouted along with a clap of hands. The air wavered once more and the haze fell away, liberating the vampires from its hold. They were quick to realize they had been put under an illusion. Edward suddenly heard his daughter's cry just as he felt Naruto being jerked from his grasp. He snarled as Sage jumped back holding his mate by his throat as the blond struggled clawing at the hand. Rosalie and Alice moved back to the house with the crying twins while Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper moved to Edward's side.

Smirking, Sage leaned close to Naruto nuzzling his ear as he purred, "For being such powerful creatures, you sure are easy to trick. But it just makes my goal that much simpler to achieve." Edward growled but couldn't attack knowing the demon would use his mate as a shield. That didn't stop the male vampires from circling him although this just seemed to amuse Sage.

"Release my son and we shall let you leave this place with all your body parts intact," Carlisle threatened. Truly he wished to tear the man who harmed his family apart, but right now they weren't in a position to.

Sage laughed as he held Naruto closer running a tongue over his cheek, smirking when Edward snarled and glared darker at him. Jasper was tense and Emmett was growling deep in his chest as he shifted anxiously, wishing to attack. Naruto flinched away from the contact, twitching his fingers as he felt the familiar blade of a kunai slip down his arm.

"Sounds tempting, but I will regretfully have to decline. I have what I want and I won't let it slip from my grasp," Sage purred, too distracted by his attempts to provoke Edward to notice his surroundings. He didn't realize Jacob had just snuck out of the house with Esme and was crouching low nor did he notice the kunai that was poised to strike.

As if the motions had been planned out, Naruto suddenly raised the kunai stabbing Sage in his left eye. Screaming out in pain, the dark fox demon released his captive to stumble back and dislodge the weapon. Blood gushed from the gore that was his eye socket along with various other liquids and questionable chunks of matter. Assured that his friend was safe, Jacob jumped into the air as he phased and tackled the demon into the ground. Jasper and Emmett immediately jumped into the fray to help the shifter while Edward gathered his mate into his arm, clutching to him tightly. His instincts were torn; one part wishing to take his mate and children away, to flee while the other part of him wanted to join his brothers and the wolf in tearing Sage apart.

"Edward… the children," Naruto whispered, wanting to be near his young who were still crying. Snapping out of his daze, the bronze haired vampire nodded and guided his lover to their children. Without hesitation, Rosalie and Alice handed them over and almost immediately they stopped crying. Their eyes were puffy and their faces red, but thankfully they were unharmed in any way. Nuzzling their tiny faces, Naruto whispered softly in Japanese to them while Edward continued to hold onto him. Sparing a glance over his shoulder, Edward watched as his brothers, father and Jacob fought with Sage. The demon was faring well considering the circumstances of his sight and seemed to be only having the most trouble with Jasper. Observing them he could see why, they had similar fighting styles.

Deciding that he should be the one to end the life of the man who endangered his family, Edward released Naruto and tenderly pushed him towards Esme. Blue eyes gazed at him with worry and understanding along with slivers of anger and helplessness. No doubt his beloved didn't like the idea of not being able to help and to be forced to remain on the sidelines. But Naruto was still healing from the twins' birth and any sort of strain could tear open the fragile wounds and cause more damage. Words seemed to have no meaning in the situation, rather Edward kissed Naruto on the forehead as topaz eyes burned with promises of safety and happiness. Nodding, the blond demon watched as his mate turned and rushed back to the fight that was moving further into the forest.

"We need to go," Rosalie ordered as she grabbed the arm of her smallest brother, trying to guide him quickly from the chaos. Naruto held back a whimper and felt frustration as he was pulled away. The three female vampires walked swiftly through the house and into the garage toward Rosalie's red BMW convertible.

As said owner of the car moved to start it, the rest of them climbed into their seats. Naruto was the only one who buckled himself in and within seconds, they were pulling down the drive although they could still hear the fight going on. The twins whimpered their eyes watering as they thought of their father, wishing for his protection.

Nuzzling them, Naruto whispered, "It's okay. It'll be okay my little ones. Daddy will come home and we'll be safe." Alice stroked Naruto's back knowing that the situation was taking a toll on her brother. She could tell by his voice that he was trying to hold back his tears, sensing he was upset and angry.

"Where should we go?" Esme called back, unable to hide her own fear for her family. Even she felt anger and hatred for Sage, for harming her loved ones so. Alice gazed into nothing as she replied, "Seattle, we should head there. If he tries to track us, we need to heard further north into Canada."

Nodding in understanding, Rosalie pressed on the accelerator as they picked up speed. They had to quickly put distance between them and Sage if they had any hope of out running him. The forest and lush scenery around them became a blur as the BMW was pushed to its limits, the speedometer resting on its highest setting. As they passed the sign indicating the Fork's city limit, Naruto felt his senses tingle as the hair on the back of his neck rose. Snapping his head around, blue eyes glanced back behind them narrowing as they tried to distinguish the source of the sudden killer intent. Sniffing the air, Naruto growled having a hard time detecting anything due to their speed and the various other smells around him.

"What is it Naruto?" Alice inquired with worry, obviously knowing that something was wrong.

Clutching the twins closer, Naruto hissed, "Something's wrong. I can sense it." Esme turned in her seat his beautiful features twisted with heart breaking concern. The blond demon felt guilty for bringing this situation upon his family's head.

"Can you tell what it is? Do you think Carlisle and the others are alright?" she whimpered, delicate hands clutching at her bosom. Naruto opened his mouth to answer when the killing intent spiked along with an all too familiar smell.

"Rose! Watch out!" he shouted, seconds before a black blur shot out in front of the speeding vehicle. Alice immediately covered Naruto and the twins as Rosalie's quick reflexes kicked in. She pressed the brakes and gripped the wheel as they wound up going into a tail spin, the tires screeching as rubber marks were burned into the asphalt and smoke was kicked up.

None were really sure how many full circles they spun, but were grateful when the car stopped. Knowing they didn't have the time to gather their bearings, the small group swiftly began to climb out just as a rather threatening sight appeared. The female vampires were stunned as they gazed at the large, black fox that stood forty yards away from them. It was a bit bigger than Jacob in his wolf form and seemed more menacing as it growled angrily at them while two bushy tails swayed behind it.

"We have to go," Naruto whispered, hiding his children's faces against his chest as he took a cautionary step back. The fox growled moving closer, obviously having noted the movement and wasn't the least bit pleased.

"What it it?" Rosalie growled back as she moved protectively in front of Naruto.

"Not what, who. That's Sage."

"Does that mean…?" Esme trailed off, obviously becoming frightful over the fate of her mate and sons.

"They're still alive kaa-san. Sage was able to get by them and they're on their way," Naruto reassured her, tensing more as Sage suddenly launched at them. Alice and Rosalie moved into action as they jumped to intercept the attack. Both of them kicked away the massive demon, feeling satisfaction when he slammed into trees.

Landing in crouches, Rosalie turned to her mother and brother, "You both should escape while you can! We'll hold them off till everyone gets here!"

"Go!" Alice called back as she charged at Sage who was moving to get back up. Knowing that her daughters could take care of themselves, Esme turned and led Naruto into the woods both running swiftly. Despite the ground they were covering, they could still hear and feel the chaos of the fight they left behind.

"I'm sorry kaa-san," Naruto muttered as he leapt over a fallen tree. Esme stopped suddenly forcing the blond to follow her example. With quick strides she walked over and embraced him careful to be mindful of the twins. Kissing his forehead soothingly, she hummed, "Don't be sorry dear heart. None of this is your fault. You hear me, it's not your fault! Everything will be fine."

Naruto nodded, feeling grateful for the motherly vampire who took him in and treated him as his own; for offering him the chance to have something that he always believed was out of his grasp. But as much as he wanted to bask in the tender affection given to him, Naruto knew they had to keep moving. Shifting his children and nuzzling their heads, he began to run again sensing Esme following him knowing the direction they were heading was their only chance for salvation. Although he knew the details of the treaty between the shifters and the Cullens, Naruto hoped that perhaps they could offer help and sanctuary.

After all, Sage was not only a threat to the Cullens, but also to the La Push pack and to the humans of Forks. The shifters would have no choice but to fight if they wanted to protect the town. They only had to keep running and trust that Sage was being kept at bay.

"_Naruto_," a familiar voice whispered in his mind. Once more the blond halted ignoring Esme's worried gaze, "_Edward?_"

"_Yes my sun. We're okay, we're making our way to Alice and Rosalie as we speak. Where are you?_"

"_Esme and I are near the border separating our territory and the La Push pack's territory. I know this is a risky move, but it's the only choice we have_," he explained. Edward sighed, "_I know. I can hear Jacob's thoughts which are linked to the pack's. They're on their way so you'll probably run into them soon. They've agreed to help since Sage is a common enemy to all of us._ _Are the children okay?_"

"_Yeah they're fine. They're scared and they want you not that I can blame them._"

"_I know love. Just keep moving and make sure to stay safe. Jacob's told some of the pack to escort you and Esme further into La Push for protection_," Edward explained. Naruto could only agree knowing that right now Edward's frame of mind was in the instinctive alpha stage; fight the threat, protect pack, protect mate and protect kits. There was no point in arguing with the vampire.

"_I understand. I can already sense the wolves are close so we'll go to meet them. Just be careful, I want you to come back to me. We need you_," Naruto explained firmly. He felt the vampire's love and reassurance trickle between their bond, easing him.

"_I will. Nothing in this world is going to take me away from you or our children, I promise. I love you Naruto_."

Said blond demon smiled returning the sentiment before he cut off the link focusing on Esme. She held a look of worry on her lovely face and Naruto was quick to reassure her, explaining what Edward told him. Relieved that her family was okay and that they would be receiving assistance, Esme seemed to relax slightly although not fully. They still had an enraged demon behind them.

"Lets go then," Naruto ordered as he shifted the twins, his feet carrying him to where he sensed the pack was, Esme on his heels. Minutes seemed to stretch into eternity before the two groups finally met. Naturally the pack were in their wolf forms, some of them eying the vampire and demon warily while others were curious about the pair of twins Naruto carried. Sam stepped forward and shifted back unbothered by the state of his nudity. Naruto didn't care although he made sure to cover the twins' eyes while Esme looked away respectfully. The shifters watched as their alpha and Naruto gazed at each other firmly, neither wavering.

After a moment, Sam nodded over to a pair of wolves, one being rather small with sandy brown fur. He explained, "Leah and Seth will escort you to La Push while the rest of us move to meet with Jacob and your coven."

Naruto nodded, "Do not underestimate Sage. Hit him hard and hit him fast, don't give him a moment's rest. If you do, you're dead for he as the ability to cast illusions and if you give him more than a few seconds, you will be caught in one." Sam nodded in understanding before motioning for them to get moving.

As he and Esme walked toward the pair of wolves, he heard the shifters howl and take off in the direction they came. Nodding for them to lead the way, neither had any trouble with maintaining pace with the duo although Naruto kept his senses open. Just because he was the beta of his relationship didn't mean that he was weak by any means. Living as long as he did and seeing what he saw, Naruto knew that any sort of carelessness during battle got you killed. And he had too many responsibilities to be caught off guard; he had to protect not only his children and mother, but also the two wolves with him. It was his job and instinct as an alpha and demon lord.

A sudden howl echoed through the air, followed by a crash and rumble. The very earth along with the trees shook while the wildlife seemed to scatter. Naruto stopped, perking as he gazed back with narrowed eyes. He heard Leah and Seth move on either side of him, growling and snarling as their fur rose. Shifting closer to Esme, Naruto kept his gaze trained on the forest as he carefully passed the twins to her. They began to whimper while their grandmother tried to comfort them, although her eyes held worry and fear. Smiling at her, he whispered, "I need you to stay with them. They need to be protected and I know you can provide that for them."

"Naruto please, don't do this dear heart," Esme whispered, her eyes shining with tears she could not shed.

Hugging his mother close, he hummed with reassurance, "I'll be okay. You forget who I am."

Leaning toward his children, he kissed their foreheads tenderly, "My little ones do not cry. I promise you that your father and I will be back. But we have to protect you from harm first so you'll be going with grandma to a safe place. Do you understand?"

Devon whimpered before looking at his sister. Lauren gazed back before they turned to their mother, nodding in understanding. Smiling, he kissed them again, "Good, I'm blessed to have such smart children. I'm proud of you both."

Giving Esme one more hug, Naruto turned to Seth and Leah. Firmly, he told them, "You two must take Esme and my children to your village quickly, make sure to keep them close. I'll stay here to hold off Sage if he comes."

The two wolves looked at each other, the younger one whimpering while the older one shook her head. It was obvious from how they interacted that they were related in some way, perhaps siblings or cousins. Leah suddenly nudged Seth toward Esme before turning to Naruto, gazing at him in the eye.

"You want to stay?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow. He already knew the answer, but it was refreshing to see such determination. It was very rare for people in this day and age to hold such spirit, the comforts and advancement of their civilization having made them soft. Leah nodded, her eyes daring him to disagree. Sighing, Naruto merely nodded knowing perhaps it was best to have back up. Glancing at Seth, he smiled, "Take care of them." Seth barked before running off with Esme following.

Naruto watched them till he could no longer see them, an ache for his children forming in his chest. He wanted to follow, wanted to reassure them that he wasn't going to abandon them. But he couldn't. He had to stay, to remain and fight off the monster that threatened his happiness and the safety of his family.

"If there is a god, please watch over my children and keep them safe," Naruto thought as he focused once more on the trail. The howling and snarling was growing louder, the ground and trees continuing to shake.

Feeling Leah tense beside him, he stated, "As I told the rest of your pack, you have to be careful around Sage. Do not relent in your attacks for he will attempt to put an illusion upon you if given the chance. Also, his element is earth which means he will use the plant life around us. Keep your senses open to everything even what's under you."

The female shifter nodded in understanding before growling again as the brush before them shifted and moved. Crouching slightly, Naruto's eyes flickered red narrowing into slits. A strained moment passed before they both jumped away just as a large mass was thrown at them. Hearing a pained yelp, they looked back to see it was one of the pack. Moving quickly, Naruto crouched beside the wolf his hand glowing a soft green. Leah growled before pausing and sniffing, unable to sense anything threatening about the energy. She watched as Naruto placed his hand over the wolf's injured back leg, the blood flow slowing before stopping completely. She was shocked to say the least.

"My knowledge of medical jutsus is limited so I merely mended some of the muscle and flesh, closing the wound to prevent infection. But it's still tender and strained so we need to get him to a farther location in order to make sure he isn't hurt," Naruto explained watching as the wolf shifted back to his human form.

Leah nodded in understanding as Naruto easily picked up the male and helped him hobble to a safe location. As they were setting him down, a snarl and more rumbling caught their attention. Frowning, Naruto glanced at Leah, "I'll stay here with him for now. But if things get too intense, I'm jumping in and you get this guy to safety alright?"

Understanding passed between them before Leah took off into the brush with a growl leaving Naruto to make the male in front of him as comfortable as possible. Taking off his jacket, he folded it into a pillow and tucked it under his head, his senses never straying from the fight just yards away from him.

"_Edward? Are you alright?_" Naruto questioned as he patted himself down mentally checking what weapons he had on himself. It was mostly kunai, shuriken and senbon, but it was better than nothing.

"_Yes, I can sense you near. Esme told me what you did, you should have left with her_!" Yup his mate was angry. Sighing, Naruto replied, "_I know but Sage is after me Edward. I'm just putting the children in danger if I remain with them. If I'm alone there's less likely of a chance that Sage will go after them._"

"_I don't like it. I don't like how you're using yourself as bait_," Edward growled. Rolling his eyes, Naruto snorted, "_It wouldn't be the first time. But need I remind you of exactly who and what I am? I'm not invalid Edward and I will fight if I have to._" He could feel the vampire's frustration through their bond but brushed it away. Naruto was stubborn, Edward knew this and he would just have to deal with it. Listening while keeping close to his patient, Naruto observed, "_Sounds like a real party over there. Hopefully none of the humans will come snooping around trying to find out why they're having earthquakes and hearing such strange noises._"

"_Please don't jinx us my sun_," Edward joked before pausing, _"…Naruto run!_" The warning came too late as Sage burst through the foliage with Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Sam and several others of the pack hot on his heels. Blue eyes immediately locked with violet as a satisfied and gleeful grin twisted upon the dark demon's lips, having at some point phased back to his humanoid form.

Crouching low in front of the shifter in his care, Naruto growled as his tail bristled before splitting into three, the fur color bleeding to red and black. Not caring how the others would react, Naruto charged and tackled Sage, slamming him into the ground resulting in a rather sizable crack. Without hesitance, he cocked his fist back and slammed it into the other's face feeling satisfaction at the crunch it gave. Snarling and howling in a mix of rage and pain, Sage kicked Naruto off of him and jumped away dodging the two shifters that came at him from either side. Landing in a crouch, Naruto turned to his left as Edward appeared at his side, looming protectively next to him.

Emmett jumped over some of the shifters to grab Sage from behind, but the demon managed to flip him over using the bigger vampire's own momentum against him. He then ducked to avoid a strike to his head from Jasper, swiping his leg out to knock him off balance. Although he did get hit from behind by Jacob and Sam, grunting at the impact. Growing irritated and enraged, Sage snarled as he placed a glowing hand upon one of the trees he was near. Without warning, thick roots shot out from the ground knocking or grabbing any living thing in sight. The wolves were easier to catch due to their larger size, but the Cullens were too quick. Alice and Rosalie moved through the obstacles of deadly roots in order to free the shifters while Emmett, Jasper and Edward tried to get closer to Sage.

Naruto dodged any threats that came too close, moving back to where the injured shifter from earlier was. He wasn't surprised to see Carlisle there, the doctor doing his job. He quickly explained, "He had a pretty bad leg injury. I healed what I could, but I'm not a medic nin and only have basic knowledge of how to treat those in the field. He's in no shape to fight or be here."

Carlisle nodded, "I understand. I'll take him to the town and tend to him there. I'm sure Esme is worried."

"Yeah, kaa-san didn't like that I stayed behind. But Sage is after me and if he's focused on me, his chances of going after Devon and Lauren are slim. It's the only way I can truly protect them." Carlisle smiled sadly knowing what his son stated was the truth. It was the logical choice in the shinobi part of Naruto's mind so it was the correct move to make. Yet it was also more than that really.

Carlisle had enough time to observe the nature of families and the instinctive will to protect one's young which was what the blond demon was doing. Despite his own trepidation of Sage, Naruto loved his children more than anything and it gave him enough strength to confront his fear head on. If he wanted to keep Lauren and Devon alive, Naruto couldn't allow something like terror to cripple him or blind his judgment. Focusing back on his work, Carlisle sensed Naruto moving next to him as Rosalie and Alice appeared carrying a few of the Quileute who had been caught by the roots. Some were injured and some were just dazed or sore. The blond was working on helping those he could while Rosalie and Alice worked to keep any threats back.

"This is no place for them otou-san. These injured need to be taken back to the village," Naruto stated as Leah moved to help him sit up Paul who had been knocked unconscious. The female shifter nodded in agreement, "Some of us aren't injured. We could help carry those who are back."

"Very well. Rosalie, Alice, help us get these people out of here," Carlisle ordered. Alice was quick to obey while Rosalie sneered down at the shifters, obviously displeased with having to perform such a task. Before she could start, Naruto moved in front of her and took her hands firmly, gazing into her eyes, "Please just do as you're told Rose. I know you don't like it but these people are just in the way. If we don't get them to safety then they'll die."

"Might be better for us in the long run," she hissed lowly. Sighing, Naruto's red eyes pierced her as he continued, "Please… I need all the help I can get right now. Help tou-san and Alice get them out of here, back to the village. I need you to do this so that you can help kaa-san protect Devon and Lauren. Please nee-sama, for me."

Rosalie's eyes softened, understanding why Naruto wanted her to help. He felt better knowing she would be at La Push with the twins to protect them while he and Edward fought here. It was one less thing for him to worry over.

Smiling when he felt her delicate, cold hand touch his cheek, Naruto nuzzled it as he purred, "Thank you nee-sama."

"Only for you Naruto and for my little niece and nephew… only I would do such things for you," she said. He just grinned wider, "And that's why you're the most kind and beautiful sister I could ever ask for."

"Flattering will get you nowhere young man even if it is true," she joked before moving away to help her family. It only took a few moments with the vampires each carrying a person while the rest had been carefully placed on the backs of the more able shifters.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Naruto? I can't see anything," Alice inquired with worry, sensing that something was going to happen. Nodding, the blond demon replied, "I'll be fine I promise. Now hurry before Sage tries to break through to us again."

"Be careful Naruto," Carlisle ordered firmly, watching as his smallest son grinned and nodded. Knowing there was nothing else he could do, the head of the Cullen coven turned and rushed off, his daughters and the shifters following.

When they disappeared, Naruto turned and swiftly returned to the fray of battle. Eyes narrowing as he saw the number of roots attacking those who were left, the middle and pointer fingers on his right hand began to glow a vibrant red. Ducking and dodging some of the roots with ease, Naruto used one as a launch pad as he vaulted himself into the air. Flicking his wrist, the red energy formed a fiery whip that sliced through the bark of the roots like a hot knife through butter. With his left hand, he pulled out a few senbon and flicked them, growling when he only managed to get Sage in the leg. The other fox demon jumped back snarling when Naruto landed.

"That was awesome!" Emmett cheered as he appeared next to Naruto along with Jasper and Edward. Sam and Jacob stood behind the vampires and demon, growling lowly as their eyes remained locked on Sage. Naruto merely grinned and shrugged at the comment, happy with how easily amused Emmett was.

"Just like my precious Naruto to never back down from a fight," Sage purred tossing the senbon from his leg aside.

Edward snarled possessively while Naruto glared, "I'm not your precious anything and I'm here because you've pissed me off for the last time. I'm going to kill you Sage and make sure you never bring harm to my family or friends again."

"Do you think you can? After all, you've been quite out of practice."

Twirling a kunai on his finger, Naruto hissed, "You forget who I am, what I was trained to be."

Sage chuckled, "Yes yes; Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of the Yellow Flash of Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and the Red Death of Whirlpool, Kushina Uzumaki. You're also known as the Lord Kyuubi no Kitsune and the most deadly assassin to ever come out of Konoha's ANBU squad."

"Of course being a stalker you would know all of this despite how much time has passed since those days. So you know that you're not making it out of this forest alive," Naruto growled his tails swaying as he gripped his kunai, his fingers glowing again.

Snickering, Sage smirked, "So you say, but even you cannot control or predict the true outcome of this fight." With that said, Sage charged dodging Jacob and Sam with ease since they were much larger targets. He ducked Emmett's fist and delivered a kick to Jasper knocking him out of the way. Naruto caught the slightest glow of chakra around his legs and fists, concluding that this was how Sage was able to fight the vampires without breaking any bones against their hard bodies. It was similar technique he had seen Tsunade and Sakura use, understanding the basic principle of it. A rather smart move he had to admit, but two could play at that game.

Remembering to leave his mind open to Edward in order to better coordinate their efforts, Naruto jumped back from Sage's charge which was blocked by his mate. Gathering chakra into his left hand, the blue tone indicating wind, he slashed at the air watching as blades formed and whistled with swift speed. Edward jumped aside while Sage moved to dodge the assault. Hissing as a gash formed on his right thigh, Sage grunted as Sam tackled him from behind catching him off guard. Growling, he managed to roll over and tucked his legs against his chest, pressing his feet flat against the alpha's chest. With a mighty heave, he launched the weight off his person.

Jasper and Emmett were quick to jump into the air to catch Sam before he could hit a tree while Jacob charged. Rolling into a crouch, Sage placed his hand on the ground as he grinned smugly but was quick to roar in anger when Edward tackled Jacob out of the way before the shifter could be skewered.

"Wow, your reflexes suck!" Naruto chirped as he suddenly appeared in front of Sage. Without prompt, he kicked the other demon in the face sending him flying back. Bouncing on his toes, Naruto followed flicking his wrist as more chakra blades sliced through the air cutting away at the trees and their target.

Grunting, Sage flipped and spun doing his best to dodge the deadly assault before he rolled behind a tree. Not even a moment passed before the glow of a fiery whip wrapped around said tree and sliced through it, the massive structure groaning as it began its decent to the ground. Any wildlife nearby scattered at the crash that reverberated across the valley. Luckily Sage had managed to avoid being crushed, ducking behind a thick brush.

"Not so tough now are you? Look at you now Sage, how the mighty have fallen! You only feel powerful and in control when you attack a single individual. But put you against a group and you're getting your ass kicked," Naruto growled as he moved closer.

He didn't care what the others thought, he was going to kill the bastard himself. It was his right after everything Sage put him through; the assault and the death of his first born weighing heavily on his mind. This was going to be his kill, his demonic instincts commanded it. It was quiet for a moment before Sage cautiously stood, revealing himself to the group. His wounds were healing slowly, although he didn't look the least bit frightened or apprehensive despite his obvious disadvantage. Instead, he merely grinned, "I wouldn't expect any less from you Naruto. So fiery and passionate when you're angry, you're positively glorious in your beauty."

"Man this guy is seriously off his rocker," Emmett grumbled. Naruto made a face, his nose scrunching up as if he smelled something foul.

Growling deeply, he hissed, "I have to agree with Emmett. Are you truly out of your mind Sage? Can you not understand that I hold no feelings for you, that I have no desire to mate with you? I mean, I already have a mate and I have a family!"

Sage snorted, "They're filthy vermin Naruto. A coven of vampires and a pack of shifters are not proper company for one such as you. They are not worthy to be in our presence."

"Don't you dare speak of my family and friends in such a manner or I shall rip out your throat!" Naruto snarled. Edward immediately moved to his mate's side, pulling him close. Sage's eyes narrowed as he roared, "Don't you dare touch my mate with your dirty hands vampire!"

Before Edward could retaliate, Naruto shouted back, "I'm not yours! I have never been nor ever will be yours Sage! Even if we were the last people on this god forsaken planet, I would kill myself before agreeing to be yours!"

"You are mine! You were mine the moment I saw you and chose you! But perhaps once I kill these parasites, I shall remind you of that! You will be my mate! Only I will be able to touch you and you shall bear me powerful children! We would conquer the world together!" Sage raved as he shifted restlessly. It was obvious he was growing anxious with his fury.

A thick root rose from the ground with deadly looking thorns decorating it, a glowing energy glimmering along the surface. All eyes watched it apprehensively although they still kept their attention on Sage. No doubt if provoked, he would use his newest weapon and none but Naruto had any idea of what the energy was or what it could do if it made contact. Feeling no fear, Naruto carefully stepped away from Edward staring at Sage with blank features. In a soft, but firm voice he spoke, "I will say this only once Sage. From the moment we met I have refused your advances and intentions. Instead of backing off with your head held high, you became a disgusting and perverted man who continuously stalked me in a pathetic attempt to change my mind. Not only that, but you attacked me, tried to rape me and caused me to have a miscarriage."

Edward and his brothers growled softly while Sam and Jacob merely listened. While they were a bit lost having not heard of Naruto's story, they were curious and concluded that it was important. The blond continued, "Now you've come back, threatened the lives of my family, my friends, my mate and my children. All this and you think I would willingly go with you? Not a chance in hell. I'm going to kill you Sage and I'm going to enjoy it because this is the only way I know that will keep everyone I care for safe."

Sage frowned, his eye smoldering with madness and rage. It was obvious to all of them that there could be no reasoning with him. But none could realize the extent of his insanity and wrath, the next few seconds catching even Edward off guard. Letting out a resounding yell, Sage lashed his hand out in a conductive manner, the root following the movement of its master. With a mighty crack, it struck at Naruto who took the brunt of the impact against his chest and midsection. Edward could only watch in mute horror was his mate flew back and hit a large mound of rocks, the collision and force turning them to rubble.

Seconds later the scent of blood filled the air, the vampires' eyes turning black as they saw the blond demon cradled among the debris, his C-section wound having been ripped open and the stitches a mangled mess. Emmett quickly latched onto Jasper holding him back and pulling him away, the shifters' focus torn between Sage and the struggling vampires. Edward remained still for a few seconds, yet it seemed like eternity. Emotions bubbled and smoldered inside of him, boiling until they overflowed and he snapped. Whirling around, he roared as he suddenly tackled Sage to the ground. His fists flew as he punched and clawed at the demon below him, his rage burning like a forest fire. He could not be stopped and none moved to try.

Jacob, worried greatly for his friend, shifted back and rushed over to Naruto. Just seeing his wounds, he knew that the other needed medical attention quickly despite the fact that he was already beginning to heal. But from what he had been told, Jacob could tell that the process was slower than normal which concerned him all the more. Knowing he needed to stop the blood flow, Jacob pressed his hands onto the wound firmly wishing he had a shirt or some sort of cloth to help. But his hands would have to do for now. Frowning, he whispered, "Come on Naruto, come on you gotta wake up. Come on wake up, you can't sleep now." No response, not that he really expected one.

Despite that his back was to the chaos, Jacob could still hear everything around him. He could hear Edward fighting with Sage, could hear Sam shifting in agitation while Emmett tried to help Jasper focus. But another noise seemed to catch his attention; the shuffling of brush near him. Glancing up, Jacob's eyes narrowed as he gazed in the direction he heard the sound, sniffing the air. Wrinkling his nose, he felt irritation at the fact that he couldn't smell anything over the scent of blood and the vampires. But something was there and it unsettled Jacob greatly.

Without taking his eyes off the brush, Jacob called back, "Edward!" There was no reply, only the continuous sound of flesh hitting stone and grunts of pain mixed with growls of anger. He tried again, "Edward!" By now Sam, along with Emmett and Jasper focused on the direction Jacob was gazing into. Jasper felt his whole body tense, feelings of glee and bloodlust trickling to him fueling his own. Someone was there!

"Damn it Edward! Something's here!" Jacob screamed. Edward finally jolted out of his blood rage as he registered the words. Whirling around, his distracted and hazed mind began to pick up thoughts; thoughts in a very familiar voice that, if he was living, would have made his heart stop.

"_Smells so good!Delicious!Bloodbloodbloodblood!Drink!Taste!Mineminemine!_" the voice hissed. Forgetting about Sage, Edward bolted toward Jacob and Naruto as another figure leapt from the brush it was hidden revealing the recognizable face of Volturi's expert tracker Demitri. His eyes, like the Cullens', were black with hunger and they were trained on Naruto.

Crouching low, Edward leapt into the air and with a reverberating crack that sounded like thunder, he tackled the other vampire to the ground. Jacob had once more shifted and now stood protectively over his friend's body, Sam next to him. Jasper and Emmett placed themselves in front of the wolves, tense and ready in case Demitri managed to get past their brother. Knocking Edward away, Demitri moved into a crouch as he growled and snarled his eyes flashing between Naruto and his opponent. Jasper flinched at the hunger that he felt knowing firsthand how tempting Naruto's blood was and how it tested his control. Edward snarled and glared in return as he read the other's thoughts, shocked by what he knew and what he would do with that information.

"_Jasper! Emmett! He knows about the twins!_" the bronze haired vampire thought urgently. His brothers tensed and moved quickly to surround Demitri. But he seemed to anticipate this as he grinned darkly and took off from the direction he came, his thoughts echoing in a cruel, teasing manner, "_Aro shall be very pleased with this news little Edward, very pleased indeed!_" Jasper and Emmett followed, the shifters not far behind leaving Edward to tend to his mate.

Glancing around the destroyed area, Edward growled when he noted that Sage had slipped away unnoticed using Demitri's arrival as a diversion. It seemed that today was a day for screw ups and chaos. Gliding over to Naruto, Edward held his breath as he knelt down and gathered his beloved golden fox to his chest. The blood flow had slowed and the wound was healing, but it was still life threatening if not treated quickly. Knowing he had to see Carlisle immediately, Edward took off his pace swift and urgent. He didn't have a doubt that the others would be able to find him or at least realize where he was heading so he wasn't concerned. What he was truly alarmed over was the person he held in his arms.

"Please be okay, please. I just got you back, don't make me lose you again," Edward thought as he raced through the forest. If there was a god, Edward hoped that he was kind and benevolent; that he would look past the monster that Edward was and allow him to keep Naruto in his life. He held onto that faith, needing the strength and hope it offered as he raced toward La Push. For if he lost Naruto, Edward knew that he would lose what was left of his humanity.

"Please… please…"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Muwahahahahaha! One more chapter to go before the closing of this arc. Exciting isn't it? I just want to thank those of you who have read/followed/reviewed this series. You have all been a wonderful inspiration and motivation to finish this! So thank you very much! And don't forget to review, especially if you have any ideas. I have more of a solid plot in my head for the third of the trilogy, but I need more ideas to fill it out. So help is welcomed!

**~Seth**


	8. To Journey Into the Unknown

Decided to upload the final chapter of the Life and Death Arc since tomorrow's my grandfather's funeral and I'll probably be busy for the next few days. Not to mention I left you guys off at a bit of a cliffhanger the last time. So yes, this is how much I love you guys. Not much else to say so without further wait, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Twilight or Naruto. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Masashi Kishimoto. I'm merely using them for my amusement although I do own Sage and the Cullen Twins.

**Warnings: AU** (alternate universe), **yaoi/slash **(malexmale pairing), **m-preg **(male pregnancy) and **Bella bashing**

**Pairings:** _Edward/Naruto, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Sage/Naruto (one-sided), Bella/Edward (one-sided), Marcus/?_

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

**To Journey Into The Unknown**

_**Hey Gaara!**_

_**I know I just wrote you not long ago and right now you're probably busy considering I haven't received a reply from you. And while I wish this letter bore good news like my last one, it's not so. The twins were born just days ago and I'm still recovering from the birth, but we're all fine and healthy. Their names are Lauren Annabel and Devon Michael Cullen. They're the most beautiful creatures to ever walk this planet. **__**You're probably wondering why I commented on this letter holding bad news when it's obvious how happy I am with the twins. Well, something happened. Sage is back… I'm sure you're probably glaring at this letter right now and I can't blame you. **_

_**I'm not happy over this turn of events either. He tried to kidnap me and kill the twins. Actually he almost killed me, attacked me with some of his plant friends and ripped open my C-section scar. According to Emmett I bled everywhere, but luckily the Cullens along with the La Push pack thwarted him and Carlisle was able to patch me up. I also gave Sage a nice little souvenir to remind him of who I am; a nice scar over his left eye. **_

_**But to the main point, yes it gets worse. You know my luck sometimes. Anyway, during the confrontation one of the guards of the Volturi, a tracker named Demitri, witnessed the fight with Sage. If that's not bad enough, he knows of the existence of Devon and Lauren. From what Edward could pluck from his thoughts, he had stumbled upon myself and Esme when we were running to La Push for sanctuary. **_

_**Considering how much the twins look like Edward and myself, I'm not surprised that he made the connection. We attempted to capture him, but he was too fast and escaped along with Sage. Not moments after, Alice had a vision of Demitri informing the Volturi of the twins. When I asked why Demitri would be here, Carlisle speculated that he was probably sent to check on the coven. Life's a bitch and I'm feeling antsy about this.**_

_**You and I both know what Aro will try to do when he finds out about my kids considering our past history with the bastard. Lauren and Devon are the first demon/vampire hybrids ever known to either of our kind and there's no telling how much power they have. It could be limitless for all we know. **__**The Cullens are fearful and I can't blame them. A part of me is as well. That's why we've begun to make plans although Carlisle has ultimately decided that we should remain in Forks for the time being. I think a small part of him hopes his friend will respect the wishes of our family and leave us alone.**_

_**But we know different don't we Gaara? No doubt once Aro's informed, he will immediately seek us out and try to persuade us to hand over the twins to be raised as his guards. But we also know what my answer to that will be.**_

_**Gaara… we've been through much together and you are my brother in all but blood. And you know that I would never ask anything of you unless it was of great importance. The truth is I need your help. I don't want to lose my children and I don't want anything to happen to my family. **__**You're the only one I can count on to help me. I pray this letter finds you. I promise to send another letter to you as soon as I can and let you know if anything new develops. But until then, keep safe. I'll see you soon hopefully.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Naruto**_

Sighing, the writer of the letter began to fold it carefully and slip it into an envelope writing his friend's name on the front. Forming hand seals, Naruto summoned Gamakichi and calmly ordered the frog to give the letter to Gaara wherever he may find him. After giving his companion a treat, he watched the frog summon disappear in a puff of smoke.

"That was interesting to observe," Edward stated behind him as he leaned against the door frame. Turning in his chair, Naruto offered a tired smile and stood walking to meet the other. He was pulled into a familiar embrace and nuzzled the vampire's neck.

"A letter to Gaara?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Naruto replied anyway, "Yeah, I had to let him know what was going on. And I asked for his help to deal with the situation."

"Do you think he'll answer?"

"Yes especially considering the situation. Really I have no doubt he'll start making his way here the moment he reads the letter," Naruto mumbled, still feeling tired after yesterday's events. Most of his wounds were healed and his C-section stitches would come out in another two days. He couldn't be happier, hating that he had to be extra careful when it came to moving.

"If I hadn't been recovering, I would have killed Sage. I'm still so pissed and I just want to find him so I can rip his head off," the blond grumbled. Edward nodded in agreement as he stroked his mate's back. The vampire was also resisting the urge to track the spineless coward and dispose of him, but his family needed him. Plus the Volturi was a more pressing issue at the moment than a rogue demon.

"Where are the twins?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence.

Edward quickly replied, "They're with Esme and the girls. No doubt they're being spoiled as we speak."

Shaking his head, Naruto chuckled softly, "They're barely four days old and already so well loved. I'm happy they'll have our family to take care of them."

There was a wistful tone in his voice that Edward didn't miss. He pulled his beloved closer and nuzzled at his neck as he whispered, "You have us as well. We love you just as much and I promise you'll never have to feel alone again. I won't allow it."

Naruto flushed at being caught in his reminiscing before burying himself against Edward's chest, mumbling about the other being too sweet and romantic for his own good. Said vampire just smirked and tilted his chin up, placing a kiss upon tender lips. Naruto purred and mewed softly as he threaded his fingers into thick bronze hair, pulling the other closer. Edward growled as he wound his arms around the blond demon's waist and pressed flush against him while large hands cupped a pert bottom. Naruto squeaked when he felt himself being lifted slightly and clutched tighter to his mate, moaning softly. He was amused when he felt a familiar tongue seeking entrance.

Pulling back playfully, Naruto chuckled when his mate tried to follow his lips. He nipped teasingly as he mumbled, "As much as I would love to do all sorts of naughty, kinky things with you I don't think Carlisle would appreciate that too much. Not with my stitches still on." Edward growled although Naruto wasn't sure if it was over the denial of sex or the reminder of his healing wound. Setting the blond down, Edward nuzzled at his mate's neck and kissed the skin just holding him close. Naruto allowed the contact, feeling safe and content in the vampire's arms. Tenderly he brushed his fingers and claws along Edward's spine, just wishing to bask in the moment.

"Alice had another vision… She estimates we have three weeks to a month before Aro and his entourage arrives for a 'visit'," Edward stated quietly.

Sighing, Naruto pressed closer as he asked, "Why so long? I know Aro and an opportunity like this would have him pissing in glee if he could."

Snorting in amusement, the bronze haired vampire explained, "Yes, but Aro is old friends with Carlisle. And while he doesn't agree with our way of life, he respects Carlisle and will most likely inquire to visit first instead of barging in."

"Hmm, guess life is full of surprises. I didn't like much of the Volturi when I stayed with them for a few weeks. The only ones I seemed to like were Marcus and his wife Didyme. Everyone else got on my nerves rather quickly," Naruto grumbled.

"Doesn't seem to take much to get on your nerves my golden fox," Edward teased.

Said demon gave him the evil eye as he hissed, "Think you're funny do you? How does being kicked out of our room for a year sound?"

"That's not possible."

"Oh? And why do you say that?" Naruto inquired. Grinning smugly, Edward was quick to reply, "Because it would ruin our vacation."

"Vacation?" Now Naruto was confused. What was this about a vacation? A vacation to where and when? Knowing what his mate was thinking, Edward explained, "I was thinking last night while you and the children were sleeping. Perhaps it would be a good idea to take a vacation as a way to not only remove ourselves from the stress of our current situation, but to also spend time alone as a family and bond with our children. After all, summer vacation has started and school will be out so we won't have to worry over that."

Naruto thought about it for a moment, wondering if it was such a good idea. A part of him didn't want to leave because it felt like running away. But at the same time he realized that the strain of their current predicament was grating on his sanity and they needed to get away. Besides, being alone with his children and lover didn't sound like such a bad idea.

"But where would we go?" he inquired.

"Carlisle bought an island for Esme a few years ago as a gift. It's just off the coast of Brazil and they've agreed to let us stay there for a few weeks until our meeting time with the Volturi. I've already booked our tickets," Edward replied.

The blond raised an eyebrow, "You were so sure I was going to say yes were you?" His mate shrugged and just smiled. Shaking his head, Naruto sighed, "So when do we leave?"

"Three days from now, the day after Carlisle will remove your stitches. I wanted to wait at least a day just to make sure the wound was fully healed," Edward explained. Naruto nodded in understanding as he stood on his toes and kissed the vampire, purring softly. Pulling back after a moment, he murmured, "Sometimes I don't know whether to punch you through a wall or rape you into the bed. You're just such an annoyingly perfect mate."

"It can't be helped that I'm so perfect," Edward joked smirking, "I merely wish to make you happy and ensure your life is easier." The vampire grunted when his demonic lover shoved him back, sticking out his tongue while his hands were on his hips. Retaliating, Edward rushed over and plucked Naruto up, tossing him onto the bed. The blond squeaked before the other was on him again, pinning him down as their lips met. Moaning, Naruto growled and purred as he pressed closer to Edward becoming lost in his embrace. Despite the various hurdles before them, Naruto wouldn't waver.

For his family, for his mate and children, he would remain steady and strong. He would live up to his title of strongest demon and protect what was his. If Sage or the Volturi thought differently, then they were in for a rude awakening.

*******

It was a clear night with hardly any clouds and the stars were shining brightly as they danced around the full moon. It certainly was the perfect night to take a stroll and meditate on deeper thoughts. This was the reason Marcus found himself beyond the walls of the Volturi castle as he walked among the fields and fresh air. Dark robes fluttered behind him, his equally dark hair mimicking the movements of his clothing. Red eyes gazed into the distance as if trying to see something beyond the hills and mountains. For once his eyes weren't apathetic and full of dullness, but rather they held various emotions; confusion, wonder, curiosity and finally hope.

Only he could see it, see the red thread of fate. For so long Marcus could see the ties, the connections between people and gauge the strength of their relationships. He never cared much for the gift despite how useful Aro felt it was, but now was a rare moment that Marcus was pleased with his ability. Finally, after much loneliness, Marcus had found his mate. The one person who would make him whole, who would complete him was finally within his reach. The thread appeared four days ago and had honestly startled the vampire when he realized the significance of it. There had been puzzlement, fear and alarm over the discovery, but he couldn't stop the anticipation that bubbled in him.

While in the past he had loved Didyme, she had not been his true mate. That is to say he hadn't loved her any less. In fact, Marcus had loved her as much as a vampire could love another who was not their true mate. He had been devastated over her death which led to his current lethargic state. But to know that he would finally have what he wished for after years of waiting was the most wonderful feeling in the world. The connection was warm and felt like a soothing balm over his wounded heart. It gave Marcus peace and promised him happiness. He wanted that deeply and was unsure of how much longer he would have to wait. Due to the appearance of the connection, Marcus could only assume that his chosen had just been born which meant that it would be at least 18 years before he could turn his mate.

Also another problem would be Aro. One touch and the other vampire would know of the bond. While usually Marcus trusted his brother, something inside him was telling him to keep his mate a secret. He wasn't sure why he was having such thoughts. It was like a voice whispering in the back of his head, pleading that he keep his secret for the protection of his chosen. This was why Marcus found himself in a rare moment of wandering. There was much to think about, much to plan and decide. He was torn between the loyalty he held for Aro and his instincts to protect his mate who was the most important person in his life.

Sighing, he ran elegant fingers through his hair as his mind tore itself apart over trying to find a solution. Logically Marcus realized there wasn't much he could do now, but it didn't ease the anxious feeling inside of him. It was as if his body was humming with pent up energy and was trying to find a way to release said energy.

"It's best I should head back now. No doubt Aro is wondering what I'm up to, it having been years since I last stepped out of the castle," Marcus thought as he turned and headed back the way he came. His pace was much quicker, not quite running, but rather swift strides. Either way, he reached the castle in mere moments and was content to make his way back to his room. But it seemed it was not meant to be.

"Lord Marcus," the familiar voice of Felix called out to him. Pausing, Marcus turned to give his attention to the younger vampire. Stepping forward, Felix bowed, "I'm sorry to bother you, but Lord Aro has requested the coven to gather in the main hall. He has news for us."

Nodding in understanding, Marcus retraced his steps as he followed Felix. The anxious feeling was growing, swelling like a balloon as it was filled with a steady stream of air. He wanted to believe that his feelings and Aro's news were in no way related; that he was merely nervous over his brother finding out his secret. But such thoughts couldn't quell his dread.

Entering the main hall, Marcus immediately glided past the various numbers of vampires and toward the thrones that were arranged on the slightly elevated platform. Aro sat in the middle as normal with his black hair meticulously in place while red eyes gazed into nothing. He appeared intrigued, pleased and perhaps fearful although it was well hidden, but Marcus could tell. He had spent enough time with Aro to know him. Caius sat to the right as he too appeared curious as to what their leader had to announce. It was obvious he could also read the expressions in Aro's eyes and it had him on edge although he tried to not allow himself to show it. The only thing that gave him away was his hand running through his snowy white hair.

Nodding to the pair, Marcus took his seat while Aro stood. Holding his arms out he announced, "My brothers and sisters, as you are aware Demitri has returned from his task of checking up on the Cullens. And with him, he has brought interesting news." The vampires shifted anxiously obviously curious as to what the news could be. Jane and Alec glanced at each other before focusing on Aro once more.

"It seems that Edward Cullen has finally taken a mate and bonded himself to Naruto Uzumaki," Aro explained. Caius and Marcus as well as many other vampires tensed while the rest became confused. Sensing their confusion, Aro explained, "Some of you will know whom I speak of. For those of you who don't know, Naruto is a powerful demon lord that has walked this Earth for centuries and is much older than any of us. At one point he stayed here as a guest to observe the lives of vampires before moving on."

The vampires shifted nervously wondering why the news seemed to have their leader so excited. Caius frowned as he stated, "You have more to tell us brother. I can see it in your face."

Aro smiled as he replied, "Yes I do. For you see not only has young Edward mated with Naruto, but it appears through their union they have produced offspring, a pair of twin children only a few days old."

Whispers and chatter broke out among the coven at this startling revelation. A pair of hybrid children born from two powerful species; many now understood why Aro was pleased. Such children with endless potential could greatly benefit the Volturi even if they were only half vampire.

"What do you wish to do Aro?" Caius inquired as he stood from his seat.

His leader turned to him smiling as he replied, "Well it's only proper to visit the new parents and give them our blessings. But of course we shall have to inform Carlisle ahead of time. It would be rather rude of us to invite ourselves to their home."

Marcus tried not to show his inner turmoil through his outward appearance as he absorbed the information that was given to him. He listened with half an ear as Aro ordered Felix to have their human secretary Gianna contact Carlisle and arrange a date to which the Volturi could meet with the Cullens. He continued to stare at the wall as he heard the various vampires shuffle around as they spoke in mixed tones, obviously unsure of what to make of the latest development; some were excited and others fearful. Marcus couldn't really blame them for demon/vampire hybrids were unheard of, the Cullen twins being the first of their kind. None could know the extent of their power.

The vampire himself was in a similar, unnerved state; he was willing to believe that he was almost in a state of panic. It wasn't a coincidence that the day his tie to his mate appeared was the same day the Cullen twins had been born, certainly not. Like a puzzle, the pieces were falling into place and Marcus was finally beginning to understand his instinctive reluctance to inform Aro of his status. If his brother discovered that one of the twins was his mate, it would give the other leverage and the thought of his mate being used as a tool didn't sit well with him. A vampire's mate was their world and their happiness rivaled all others. Just imaging his other half being forced into servitude painted a grim picture for him.

Although Marcus had faith that Naruto wouldn't allow his children to come to harm. When he had first met the blond demon, he instantly felt connected to him. He was so vibrant and warm, standing out like a star among a sea of black. He was life among the dead and he had loved not only Marcus himself, but Didyme as well. Even after Naruto had left, Marcus had kept in touch with him until Didyme's death and he became a shell of his former self. Of course the blond continued to send him letters although he never replied. But one day in 1916 the letters had stopped which of course had concerned the vampire although he didn't show it. Despite never replying, he had looked forward to the letters and found comfort in them.

Three years later he received one letter, the contents simple and to the point. He could remember Naruto writing about how he had found his mate, but to various complications they had been separated. Feeling empathy for the other, Marcus continued to read as he learned that his friend was going to search for his mate and that he wouldn't rest until he found him.

"So it turned out to be Edward Cullen," Marcus thought as he stood from his seat and slipped away without much notice. Aro and Caius were too busy formulating plans to care about his absence while many of the other vampires tended to avoid him. Either way, Marcus didn't mind and was grateful.

After all, he had plans of his own to form. Marcus knew his friend and knew that no matter what Aro said, Naruto would never hand over his children. And he didn't doubt that the Cullens would back him up, especially Edward. It didn't take a genius to understand what path they were heading down and it didn't look good. While Marcus had a feeling he knew what steps he would have to take in the future, he wasn't going to jump the gun yet. Patience was a virtue as the saying went and he would bide his time as he watched the events unfold before him. It was best to wait and plan until the right moment presented itself.

Either way, if his mate was endangered Marcus would protect them. No matter what powers Aro had at his disposal, it would not instill fear in him nor sway him. If he had to join the Cullens and turn his back on the Volturi, so be it. As stated before, a vampire's mate was their world and the sole focus of the vampire was to protect and love that mate. And that's what Marcus would do. Come hell or high water, he would protect his other half even from the wrath of those he had once called his own.

"Please hold on my mate, I promise I shall see you soon. And then nothing will keep me from guarding you and ensuring not only your safety, but your happiness as well," Marcus thought having paused for a brief moment to gaze out an open window. He watched the clear sky over him and observed the stars as they moved slowly, twinkling like tiny grains of sand.

The world was altering, changing around them as something lingered on the horizon. Fate had her plans and her pawns were moving into their proper places. Because that's all they were; the Cullens, the shifters, the demons and the Volturi were pawns in a grand game. One that was soon to reach its climax and not even the gods themselves knew what the outcome would be.

* * *

And that's the final chapter for **Dance of Fire and Ice II: Life and Death**! I don't know when I'll begin posting the **Salvation and Damnation Arc **since I only have five chapters written and I'm still tweeking with the plot. Not to mention with everything that's been going on in my life, my writing has been put on hold. But hopefully within the next month or so I'll start posting it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Check out my **artwork** for this trilogy on my Deviantart page (the link's in my profile) and if you have **ideas**, I'm all ears! Thanks again for all your support!

**~Seth**


End file.
